Remnant After Dark
by Dirty Old Qrow
Summary: A collection of smutty and lemon filled one-shots that have drifted about in my head. The story will be updated, just not regularly. All characters depicted are the property of Rooster Teeth and implied as at least 18 years old. Chapter 20 Update: Even more White Fang!
1. Bees (A Quickie)

I'm the one they call Dirty Old Qrow and this is my first attempt at writing a lemon so... be gentle ;)

I hope you all enjoy, and I hope to update this soon with any other dirty ideas that form in my head.

Feel free to drop a comment, if that's your kind of thing...

* * *

The rain gently sprayed against the window as the silence of the small, one bed room at the inn was realized by its occupants. For the first time since they had met each other, no one knew that they were together, alone. Lightning streaked along the clouds high above Haven, displaying the tempest for a fleeting moment before leaving the world in a blanket of darkness once more. The thunder rattled the windows, blanketing the sounds of stolen kisses and content breathing. The room's floor was dirtied with scattered articles of clothing, save the girls' panties which they both still wore, taking their time with each other. Yang pulled Blake down onto her once more, breathing the girl in as they shared a deep kiss, Yang's body trying to follow her lover's as the Faunus pulled away once more.

Yang drank in Blake's body with her eyes, she wanted to memorize Blake's features, her ample breasts, the scars that were strewn across the girl's torso, her shape. Blake had less patience and more experience than Yang, her hands exploring Yang's body, feeling up the blonde's tits, her hands sliding down and caressing Yang's waist. She let her hands explore further, grasping tight to Yang's ass, her beloved bucking in protest and agreement, lightly groaning and laughing under her breath. Blake almost wished that Yang would remain this naive, longing for Yang's body to move this way every time. Yang squirmed with every touch of unexplored territory, and it only made Blake want her worse.

Blake moved back to Yang's lips, drinking again, Yang's body once again chasing after hers, keeping her close. Blake knew that Yang was ready physically, the heat rolling off of the girl's inner thighs was convincing enough, but Blake wasn't sure that Yang was ready mentally. It was the first time that they had gone this far with each other, and Yang wanted it to be perfect, not for her own sake but for Blake's. Blake wanted nothing more than to show the blonde what it felt like to be one, united together in ecstasy. Just the idea of Yang writhing beneath Blake in climax was enough to drive Blake wild, she knew from the damp feel of her own boy short underwear that she wanted more of Yang. Blake let her go once more, the lightning dancing along the midnight sky again, giving Yang the perfect view of Blake.

"I want to keep going Yang," Blake spoke softly. Yang flushed slightly but nodded.

"I'm ready," she managed. Blake smiled gently, reassuring Yang as she came down swiftly on Yang's body, her lips hungry, kissing and biting the dragon's neck. Yang gasped, her arms wrapping around Blake and holding her tight, nails digging in deep. Blake moaned, fully aware of what she wanted, and the pain was invited in with a masochistic kind of pleasure.

"Should I stop?" Blake managed, though her body was reluctant to ask something so foolish. Yang shook her head wildly as the Faunus moved to her clavicle.

"No!" Yang exclaimed breathily. Blake was overjoyed, biting again, Yang bucking beneath her once more, her nails digging farther in. Blake's back arched, something that she wasn't expecting, the pain was warm and euphoric. Yang's breathing had a sort of erratic patterning, the girl hadn't expected this, but as far as Blake could tell, Yang still wanted her to keep going. Yang kissed Blake's neck gently, groaning softly, inhaling sharply. Blake pulled away from the dragon's kisses, moving to her breasts. Blake knew that Yang enjoyed having her nipples pinched and twisted, but Blake had never used her mouth on them before. A quick flick of her tongue followed by a gentle teething and Yang's hips fully thrust up, her back buckling, another sharp breath. Yang grabbed her free breast, compressing it roughly, her body unsure what to do with itself.

"More!" Yang pled. Blake smiled as she lightly pinched Yang's nipple with her teeth, her hot breath against Yang's tit driving the blonde as Blake gave it another lick, blowing on it until it became erect and working on it again with her ivories. "Oh God." Blake toyed with her for a while until she was content that Yang's pleasure was turning to frustration, ready for something more. Blake lips placed fervent but soft kisses down Yang's stomach, taking care to kiss Yang's clit through her thong as she made her way to Yang's thighs. Yang's body constricted, her breath catching as she reached for Blake's head.

"Hm?" Blake asked coyly, looking up with a smirk. "Should I stop?"

"No!" Yang almost shouted despite her shortness of breath. "Go back!" Blake laughed.

"Patience," Blake told her. "I want to explore all of you Yang." Yang was in agony, and that was the way that Blake wanted it, kissing the girl's inner thigh, causing her to squirm with every kiss that came closer to Yang's slit. Blake could smell it. Maybe it was the animal in her but it was driving her wild, and she firmly grabbed the waistband of Yang's panties, discarding them and noting how wet Yang was. The cool air on Yang's snatch caused her to gasp, becoming wetter at the thought of Blake pleasuring her once more. Blake's fingers explored the area, slipping in without a problem and taking Yang off guard, the blonde squealing and panting.

"More Blake! More!" Yang demanded, rocking her hips against Blake's middle and index finger. She groaned on occasion, Blake's left thumb toying with Yang's clit and driving her. Yang's moans were growing closer together, her chest heaving as she bucked against Blake's fingers, her hands groping her own chest hard. Blake shuddered, groaning herself, the sound seeming to turn Yang on even more. "I'm close… God I'm close…" With that Blake stopped. Yang's back arched before she thrashed back onto the bed, she looked down her body at Blake who was repositioning herself, feeling her own cunt out of Yang's view. Blake pulled her fingers out, noting that they were sticky.

"Now you can say that a pussy enjoyed your pussy," Blake said with a smirk, grabbing Yang's hips and pulling her into her mouth.

"Puns are my…" Yang was cut short, moaning heavily and loudly, undoubtedly waking the guests in the next room over. Blake's tongue was gentle on Yang's clit, but it worked with precision, Yang's body jerking hard. Her hands tried to find a hold of something under her body, but Blake had a firm grip on her waist, so she had no reason to worry, not that her mind would have let her anyway. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Please Blake. Don't stop." Blake could feel the juices seeping out of her own slit, running down her legs.

"Don't hold back," Blake told her. Blake quickly dropped her, slamming her fingers in again, Yang sitting up to scream. Blake cut her off half way, their mouths crashing into each other as Blake fucked Yang with vigor, her fingers slamming into Yang as far as her other knuckles would allow, sliding out, and thrashing in again. Yang moaned repeatedly into Blake's mouth until her hips thrust forward one last time, holding their ground as the blonde's legs trembled. Blake could feel Yang's vagina contracting around her fingers, and she waited for the release before pulling out. Yang collapsed back onto the bed, panting and trying to laugh.

"Fuck babe," Yang replied. Blake's figure loomed above Yang, propped up with one hand as Blake sucked the other clean. "I guess it's your turn." Blake smirked as Yang pulled her down and swapped places with her.

"It had better be," Blake replied.

(TWBY Continued?)


	2. Ashen Arkos

Thanks for joining me again kiddos. Sorry about the late upload but it was a busy day and Qrow's gotta keep the woman happy.

Today we'll be having a little bit of Arkos.

Once again, if you're one the kind of person who likes leaving comments, feel free to do your thing.

Enjoy yourselves and until next time, stay smutty.

Update: THIS CHAPTER IS NON CONSENT

* * *

Jaune lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, breathing slowly and letting his mind process everything that had happened up until this point. He had lied his way into Beacon, faked his transcripts, he never should have been there. He met Pyrrha, she changed him, she saw a potential in him that no one had ever seen before. His family told him that it was okay if he wasn't able to do it, they fully expected that one day he would return. He worked at it as hard as he could, he refused to give up. He wanted to be noticed.

He _was_ noticed. He was noticed by Pyrrha but he was so worried about becoming better and too busy chasing after a girl that was out of his league that he had never noticed that Pyrrha was always there, looking right at him. The final moments in which he made the realization happened too fast and they remained in his memory, existing as a vivid blur. Pyrrha kissed him, shoved him into a locker, sent him to safety. He was broken that day, the pain was worse than any physical pain he had ever experienced and any shame he'd ever known. She was gone. That was all there was to it.

He rolled onto his side, staring out the window at Haven, taking in a deep breath as he remembered Qrow fighting Tyrian, and their battle against the nuckelavee. They had survived despite the odds, and even though he felt relieved for the first time since they had left Beacon, he felt uneasy. What would come next? They'd come to help fight against Cinder and Salem. What if they weren't strong enough? What if they failed again and Haven fell? Would it be the end of Remnant as they knew it? Jaune groaned, unable to get comfortable and unable to stop his mind from wandering.

He sat up, rubbing his face and taking a deep breath in before standing. His blanket fell of off him onto the bed, he was in his jeans yet, but had taken off his hoodie and undershirt, they'd both been heavily soiled from his training with Qrow and Ruby earlier in the day and he'd thrown them in the wash. Jaune moved to the door, glancing back into the room and wondering where Ren and Nora had ran off to. It was getting later, the sun was setting, and their training had been much earlier in the day. There was no reason for them to be gone, unless Nora had decided to take him along on another evening stroll. They disappeared far more often now that they were "together together".

Jaune opened the door, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him, finding the corridor to be empty. A light hung above, flickering every now and then, indicating that it needed repairs but it was unlikely that anyone cared. There were two other doors aside from his own, both identical with the exception of the chipping paint on the door to his right. Jaune made his way down the hall, heading down the stairs and moving to the laundry room, hoping to find that one of the employees had washed his clothing. He could do it himself if need be, but he wanted to have the hoodie now. It reminded him of home and Pyrrha in a way. She was on that cereal box every time he opened it.

He turned into the room, stopping short as he reached the archway, his jaw slacking as he stood stunned. Sitting on a stool beside the wash basin was Pyrrha, wearing Jaune's hoodie and her shorts, and was washing what appeared to be his undershirt. Jaune was paralyzed. It couldn't be Pyrrha, he knew better, Ruby said that she had watched Pyrrha dissipate after Cinder had shot her in the chest. But she looked real and she was sitting only a few feet away. She was humming something lightly as she scrubbed the shirt, pulling it out of the water for a moment so that she could look it over. She seemed satisfied and wrung it out, holding it out in front of her and turning towards Jaune.

They stood in silence. Looking at each other, the same soft smile as always pulled at her lips. She set the shirt back down on the stool behind her and walked to him slowly. Her movements flowed, Jaune watching her carefully as she stopped just inches from him, looking into his eyes. He inhaled gently through his nose. This was too real to be a dream, he could smell her! She had the same musk that he'd remembered when they'd held hands outside of the cafeteria, when they'd danced together. This was Pyrrha.

"Hello again," she said softly. Her hand gently caressed his jaw line, stopping at his chin as she took another step closer.

"Pyrrha," he replied, barely able to get her name out. Shock still gripped his body. _How?_ She pulled him in, gently kissing him on the lips and releasing, leaving him dizzy. He was light headed, what was happening? Pyrrha stood before him. "Ruby said she saw you die."

"I can understand her confusion, and I can't explain how I'm still alive either, but what I do know is that I woke up in Salem's lair and managed to escape," Pyrrha explained. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I never knew your hoodie had a bunny on it. I think it's adorable Jaune."

"This is great!" He exclaimed. He pushed past her and grabbed his undershirt, throwing it on and grabbing her wrist, leading her out the door.

"Where are you taking me?!" She laughed.

"I want to tell everyone you're okay!" He told her. "Ruby will want to see you! And you have to meet Oscar!"

"It's getting late Jaune, I think we can go see them in the morning," she told him. "Why don't we do something alone? Just the two of us?" She made her way down the hall as she slipped from his grasp, he watched her disappear up the stairs before he followed after her.

"Well sure, what did you have in mind?" Jaune asked. "We could go on a walk if you'd like. There's a nice park less than a mile from here, they keep it lit with lanterns and there's a pond. We could sit and I could tell you everything that's happened since you died…" She glanced back at him, still climbing the stairs. "Since you left."

"Actually, I was thinking we could do something _completely_ alone," she explained entering the hallway. She moved to the door and waited for Jaune who had the key. He fumbled with it for a moment.

"Uh, ok. Hey, how did you know that this was our room?" Jaune asked, opening it and letting her in. She smiled softly at him as she sat on one of the beds and admired the room.

"I ran into Nora on the way in, she told me the room and promised to keep Ren occupied for a couple of hours," Pyrrha explained.

"Why did she do that? Pyrrha, I'm not following, they could have joined us," he told her. She looked away, glancing towards the window and blushing, the last rays of sunlight gracing them and shining on Pyrrha, giving her an angelic glow.

"Jaune, come here," she told him quietly. He moved to her, stopping in front of her and meeting her line of sight out the window. The city seemed to shine, and it seemed to shine brighter now that he knew that Pyrrha was still alive. She grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her and pulled him in, kissing him deeply. It caught him off guard and he found himself confused for a moment, he lingered as she placed her forehead on his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you Jaune."

"I missed you too." He choked the words. He resisted the tears. She felt like home. He kissed her again, their slow and sensual kisses growing more frequent until Pyrrha pulled back. He watched her, she was blushing harder than he'd ever seen. What was it?

Pyrrha reached down, crossing her arms and taking a hold of the bottom of the sweater, pulling it off over her head. Jaune's face turned bright red as he took in the sight of Pyrrha's breasts, clad only in a red strapless push up bra that almost matched her hair. Jaune stared long and hard, noting the scar in the middle of her chest from Cinder's arrow, but much more enraptured with her bosom, unsure what to do next. She looked away, blushing slightly.

"Don't stare," she said. "It's embarrassing."

"What are you doing?" He asked. "I… I shouldn't… Were you too warm? I can let you wear my shirt." Jaune had seen breasts at least once before on accident, he had almost more sisters than he cared to count, but right now he couldn't move, a strange sensation over taking him. He wanted to reach out. He wanted to reach out and take them in his hands. He wanted to feel them. He wanted to taste them? This was absurd… wasn't it? He pulled off his shirt and tried to hand it to her, but she looked up at him, her eyes seeming upset. "Pyrrha?"

"I want to make love Jaune," she told him quietly. She looked past him at the floor as it sank in with him. He wasn't naive… Well, he was, but he knew what sex was. Why? Out of all the guys in the world, what would make her want to choose him? He set down the shirt on the bed beside her, never taking his eyes away from her gaze. "I used to watch you constantly, I never took my eyes off of you. You were a great leader and by the time that Beacon had fallen you had grown in skill by leaps and bounds. You were my White Knight. You never thought that I was unapproachable just because I was so much more popular and talented."

"Pyrrha, I-"

"And seeing you chase after Weiss all the time was hard, but I was determined to do whatever I needed to get you to notice to me, but I waited too long the first time. I don't want to make that same mistake again Jaune," she explained. Jaune knelt in front of the bed, he had questions to ask her, but she cut him off before he could even begin by placing out her hand for him to take. He complied and she took his hand in hers and placed it on her right breast. He went stiff as his palm made contact with skin, his fingers delicately clasping the teat as she watched him the whole time. "How does it feel?"

Softly he kneaded, his right hand finally catching up with the left and reaching for her other breast, massaging her bosom. She breathed slowly, smiling subtly as she glanced down at his hands before looking back up at him. His face was taken, she could see the wonder, his eyes mystified. They were soft and full, without compressing he could barely wrap his fingers completely around. He was gentle, he had never handled a woman before, but he knew that he wanted more. A desire crept over him, telling him that he _needed_ more. He cupped her tits from beneath, lifting them with care and feeling how heavy they were.

"They feel amazing Pyrrha," he droned. Everything else in the world had disappeared and his mind was fully encompassed by her exposure.

"Would you like to see more Jaune?" She asked. He looked up, she had been watching him the entire time, hoping that he liked what he felt and saw. She wanted him to do more than just enjoy the experience, she wanted him to know her deeply. She was vulnerable, the great Pyrrha Nikos, half naked in front of a man. Never in her life had she been weaker, but she'd also never felt so anxious and excited. He nodded slowly, not sure that he could find the words at the moment, and he released her, patiently waiting to see what would come of his compliance. Pyrrha reached back, unlatching her bra and holding it to her body with her left arm.

The anticipation was enough to drive Jaune insane, anxiety was stacking quickly inside of his body. He was half tempted to reach out, clutch the brassiere, and toss it quickly from her body. He waited patiently however, something holding him back, as if he knew that this wait was possibly the greatest of his entire life. She looked down at the bra in her hand, blushing harder as she removed it all at once, setting it down on the bed beside her. She looked back at her breasts, her nipples erect as she gave her breasts a squeeze and looked up at his face once more. She watched him, stared into his soul.

Jaune swallowed hard, the sight of her nipples changing his subdued building excitement into an unabashed greed. He wanted to throw her onto the bed and ravage her body with his mouth, but he held back. He reached out quickly, unable to slow his hands and lightly grabbed both nipples, rolling them between his fingers. He tweaked them, pinched them, pulled on them. Pyrrha closed her eyes and shuddered, her mouth agape as she inhaled sharply. Jaune moved in without her notice, cupping her left breast and putting it in his mouth, his tongue playfully teasing her nipple. She gasped, both of her hands grasping Jaune's head, keeping him in place.

"Oh Jaune," she groaned. Something about hearing his name that way filled him with determination. His teeth clamped gently, pulling on the protuberance delicately. Her back arcked, thrusting her chest closer and he wrapped his right arm around her, holding her there. She groaned faintly, mewling as he continued to play, his left hand haphazardly groping her other tit as his teeth were content with their own work. "You don't know… How long I've waited for this moment… For you to notice me… For you to take me…" Her hands pulled at his hair, her breathing was still relatively slow, but more intense. "Take me Jaune."

"Anything you want Pyrrha," he breathed. He let her go slowly, allowing her to sit on the bed and she regained her composure, slipping off of the side on the mattress, kneeling before him. She unfastened his pants, pulling them cleanly down to his ankles and freeing his erection. Pyrrha worked eagerly, pulling his member out of his boxers, leaving them on him for the moment, and consumed it with her eyes. It was bigger than she could have imagined and her fingers reached out and traced down in from the tip to the base. It twitched which filled her with heat and excitement, a bit of precum lingered on the top. He was inexperienced and it showed, but that didn't matter. Pyrrha only wanted Jaune to be happy, and she was prepared to take the next step.

Her fingers wrapped around his shaft which forced at involuntary shudder out of Jaune, a single pseudo-gasp escaping him as she began to methodically stroke. She set a subtle pace, moving in closer and sucking gently on his balls. His body became rigid, his breathing shallow as every breath caught in his chest. There was a desire for more despite his inexperience, his body knew better than he did what it wanted. The sound of Pyrrha ceasing her suckling for oxygen only amplified his wanton intentions. The wetness of her saliva took him off guard as she spit on his cock, lubricating it so that her hand would slide more freely.

"Are you pleased Jaune," she asked looking up at him. He chuckled with a groan, trying for a semblance of composure as he looked down to assure her that he was. The words never left his mouth, her eyes never left his own as her mouth took most of his member, her tongue working happily as it danced around the head. Jaune involuntarily bucked, deepthroating Pyrrha unintentionally, forcing her to choke for a moment and he pulled out.

"Pyrrha, I…" It was all he could muster before she hungrily took his cock again, grabbing his ass and assisting in the fucking of her own mouth. The gagging had been a turn off when it had been accidental, but as she did it repeatedly it rapidly pushed Jaune further, he took the initiative to assist her and slammed it in and out. Pyrrha was crazed, unaware of the fact that the gagging turned her on as well, and Jaune's eagerness had only turned her into a mindless screwing machine. She moved faster, almost prepared to take the load in her mouth when she realized an aching within. She pulled out and let herself breath for a few moments, Jaune doing the same as she removed his boxers.

Finishing then would have been a mistake. She watched as his cock twitched and she lay back on the bed. She wanted him inside of her, she wanted to feel her vagina wrapped around his phallus, a complete unity in pleasure and in flesh. She removed her shorts, Jaune watching as she discarded them, tossing them away. His eyes returned to her body to find that she wore no panties, her mound was already considerably wet and she blushed once again, despite everything they'd already done. He had never seen female genitalia before, but he knew he wanted to be buried within.

"Are you sure about this," he asked breathily. He climbed onto the bed, looming over her body. She nodded.

"If only you knew how many nights at Beacon that I lost sleep over the thought of this moment," she told him. He knew what she was implying and moved in, spreading her legs and positioning himself for entrance. She grabbed onto his cock, guiding it as he pressed slowly in, her entire upper body extending as she bit her lip, gasping hard and releasing her breath with a moan. "Please Jaune. Fuck me." He pulled back slightly, pushing in once again, reaching further this time as Pyrrha clutched the sheets, trying to assist him by attempting to slide down his member further. "Fuck. Jaune. Keep going. Keep… Ahh..."

As she pleaded he'd pulled back again and maneuvered the rest of the way in, his own body satisfied to feel her warm, wet walls accepting his entire length. Slowly and methodically he pumped, watching as her face twisted to ahegao, no longer ashamed or holding back. She rocked against his rhythm, both of them determined to fill the other with complete ecstasy. Pyrrha's hand mindlessly found her clitoris, massaging it as he continued his task and she groaned. She needed more, she could feel the build up, but she was yet on the cusp of pleasure. Her other hand toyed with her left breast, groping it as she whimpered.

"Faster Jaune. Harder. Make me feel how bad you need it," she instructed him between breaths. He grabbed her by the hips, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in, using her body to assist in fucking her harder. The bed rocked, crashing against the wall, but neither of them cared at this point, the build up of Jaune's release grew more quickly by the moment and Pyrrha's hand manipulated her clit with precision and vigor, her walls spasming slightly as her legs trembled. "Jaune!" He gave one last deep thrust as she screamed, kissing her lips hard as she moaned repeatedly into his mouth. "Jaune… Jaune… Thank you… I love you."

"And I love you," he said as he pulled out gently. Her body lay still as her chest heaved, she exhaled heavily as she felt her pussy and collected some of the liquid on her fingers. She examined it, about to taste it when Jaune took her hand and sucked it off. So this was what Pyrrha tasted like. It wasn't the most desirable taste, but the slight salt made it bearable and the fact that it came from Pyrrha was all he needed to enjoy it.

"You're still hard," she noted as she sat up, forcing him to sit beside her. "Didn't you get off?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said out of breath still. She laughed.

"Oh Jaune, you're such a strange boy," she told him. She pushed him onto his back and climbed over his body, feeling her opening with her fingers again, using them to spread her lips slightly and determine how wet she was.. She moved them back to her mouth, spitting on her hand and grabbing his penis, saturating his member with her saliva. She turned around so that he had his first full view of her ass, and eased him in, her head tilting back slightly as she moaned. She humped him slowly at first, gyrating so that he could feel every bit of her womanhood enjoying his cock. "Do you like the view?"

"Of course," he replied groaning. He gave her a slap on the ass and she flinched, laughing slightly.

"You're so big Jaune," she told him, humping him a bit harder now, surprising him with the fact that she somehow now felt tighter. He groaned, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. It had been amazing. Pyrrha was alive. They were having sex. Jaune had never felt more alive and it made the impending explosion all the more exciting. He opened his eyes, looking at Pyrrha and noting something happening. Her ass almost seemed fuller and there was a gradual change creeping up her body. A scar slowly formed across her back until it reached just below her shoulder blades, her hair dissipating as it was replaced by short black hair, and her upper back contained a tattoo.

"Pyrrha?" He asked. She laughed breathily as she looked back at him. Someone laughed beside him and he glanced over, Emerald sat on the opposite bed in the room, masturbating as she watched them. Emerald moaned, looking into his eyes.

"Look Cinder," Emerald groaned. "Even though he can see it's you he keeps going." Cinder smiled at him.

"Fill me Jaune."

* * *

AN: Whoo boy. I didn't expect that this chapter would elicit such a strong response from those who read it but it did. I apologize for the most part, I couldn't resist such a twist. You all have my word as a halfway decent smut writing human being that the next time Arkos appears a slight the pairing, it will be legitimate. Thanks for the feed back everyone.


	3. Big Sister

Hey kids, Dirty Old Qrow here again. I have the entire weekend for writing smut and I might as well strike while the iron is hot, right? I debatied waiting to post another chapter until later, maybe wait a few days or weeks, but who really wants to wait for lemons? When life gives you lemons... well, you know the rest.

Enjoy a little bit of **Winter X Yang** and maybe I'll have another chapter by the end of the weekend.

Leave a comment if you're compelled.

Stay smutty.

* * *

Winter walked down the hallway of the school in solitude and silence. It was a Sunday, so all of the other students were gone for the weekend or were off in their dorms doing God knows what, and yet Winter Schnee had somehow found herself at Beacon Academy when she should have been back in Atlas by now, helping Ironwood with the White Fang situation. She had been there for less than a few hours the day before when she ran into Yang who wanted an honest opinion on how they did during the tournament. Sloppy. Lucky at best. Yang didn't take it well, challenging Winter to a physical duel but she shrugged the notion off. Yang was younger and didn't have any experience in the field, it hardly would have been a fair fight.

That's when the cat Faunus showed up and landed her in the predicament. Blake, Yang's girlfriend, was known as being one of the more sexually deviant students at the school, always carrying around a copy of her erotic novel, Ninjas of Love. Blake suggested something that came out of the pages, two kunoichi had been driven to an impasse, deciding that the only way to rectify the situation was to determine who could drive the other to sexual release first. The notion was absurd despite the fact that it was a more level playing field that a physical spar, but sex with a girl still in academy, one that was trash talking her no less? Ridiculous. She wanted to refuse, but Yang called her out.

 _They don't teach you that in the military? You're so cold I'm guessing that you've never been touched that way before. Afraid that you might like it?_ Winter bit her tongue, but this brat knew nothing of what she spoke. She'd stood her ground, her fists balled and shaking as every taunt drove her further and further out of her mind. Finally in an explosion of rage she'd agreed, blurting it out, claiming that she would make Yang cum so hard that she'd forget her own name. Yang gave a devious smile and chuckled, looking to Blake to hold them both to their agreement. The time and place were arranged, as well as the conditions of the sex duel, it was as though Blake had looked forward to planning an event such as this for quite some time.

To place them both on a level playing field, both of the women were allowed any style of bra and panty they preferred, but had an external dress code forced upon them. Winter glanced down at the shirt that clung tight to her chest, trying one again to adjust it so that the girls had a little more room to breath. They were both required to wear Beacon's physical education attire, a white t-shirt paired with blue shorts that barely covered their asses. Sure, perfect sense, Winter thought. The rest of the rules of the engagement were left more or less vague. They were allowed to try and force their opponent to orgasm in anyway possible, several of Yang's friends had caught wind and donated their sex toys, as well as offering to 'judge' the event. Winter found the notion slightly embarrassing… but slightly arousing.

She stopped in front of the door to the lecture hall, knocking loudly and waiting for an answer.

"What's the password," someone asked as they unlocked the door and peeked out.

"Stop messing around so that I can get this over with," Winter told them. "I still need to be back in Atlas by the end of the night." The girl on the other side contemplated letting her in.

"Hmmm. I don't think that's the password. Sorry! I have strict instructions to only allow people with the password in!" They exclaimed.

"Nora, let her in," came Blake's voice. "She's the other participant."

"Ohhh!" Nora exclaimed. Nora swung the door open, Winter giving her a glance before turning her nose up and walking down the stairs, opening the gate at the bottom and stepping into the 'pit' as it were. She glanced up, several other girls were there that she hardly remembered from the tournament, but she did her best to remember their names. Coco say at the top of the room with a notepad, either planning on taking notes or assigning a score, Winter couldn't be sure. Nora sat a few seats away, quirky as usual with a sign that read 'Go Yang'. Blake sat in the bottom row, her eyes frantic as she trembled slightly, undoubtedly the most excited person in the room. Lastly was Pyrrha who stood at the top of the room but to the side of the door, keeping her head down as if she wouldn't be noticed.

The teacher's desk had been moved out of the way and up against the wall, covered in toys and accessories for the girls to use. A strap on or two, a butt plug, a bullet vibrator, and a switch which caught Winter's eye. She was hung up on it, unable to move her gaze, more than one hundred percent sure that it belonged to Glynda. She scanned the room again but didn't find the woman. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe she was nervous? She scoffed at herself. Nervous? As if.

What the young blonde girl that challenged her to the fight wasn't aware of, was the fact that the military _had_ put her through such a training on the off chance that she was ever caught by the enemy and they tried to get information out of her via sexual torture. They'd chained her up and she'd had private sessions with both male and female Penny models. She could hold off climaxing for as long as she needed to, and it would be considerably harder for Yang, mostly due to the fact that their was only one of her and Winter didn't care for her much, even if she did have a nice rack. The only person who could solo her into ecstasy anymore was a dirty old crow.

Yang stared her opponent down from across the battlefield, smirking as she looked the woman over. She looked good in those shorts if Yang was completely honest with herself, almost wishing that she could just take Winter back to their room and enjoy their time together. However the woman had no idea what she was getting herself into. Yang was geared better for this moment than most women. Blake was a dominate sex fiend, often edging Yang so hard at night that the pain and pent up anxiety of release drove her into using her semblance. It also needed to be noted that after the tournament was over and Yang and Blake had made the mistake of taking on the White Fang alone, she'd lost her arm, and it had been replaced with a robotic prosthetic, a blessing in disguise. All Yang had to do was rail Schnee with her replacement limb and it would all be over.

"What are we waiting for?" Winter asked. "Everyone is here, can we not begin?"

"Don't like the sexual tension?" Yang asked. "Feeling too pent up already? I know my body's rocking Ice Queen, but let's at least get in some kissing before you drench that dried out pussy of yours." Winter laughed, her long legs assisting in sauntering over to Yang who drank her in with her eyes and bit the inside of her lip. Damn she wished this was pleasure instead of business. Winter pinned Yang's shoulders to the wall and kissed her neck lightly, laughing quietly. "Why so sensual? Why not tear my shorts off of me and get down to business?"

"We might as well give them a show, right?" Winter asked biting on Yang's ear lobe. Yang chuckled, grabbing Winter's ass and pulling in close.

"Either you're just kinky or you think that this strategy somehow gives you the upper hand," Yang pointed out. Yang gripped tightly to her opponent's arse, releasing it and giving it a solid slap. Winter chuckled and ran Yang's hair through her fingers.

"Maybe it's a little of both?" Winter suggested. Yang sighed as Winter continued on the nape of her neck, the general's lips were soft and light, suckling subtly on Yang's skin with each kiss. Yang held Winter's head to her neck, ensuring the she had to stay put as the blonde enjoyed playing with the woman's butt. She manipulated it in her hands, it certainly wasn't as full or round as Blake's, but no ones was. Yang glanced over towards Blake, her girlfriend already looked hot and bothered and Yang's eyes widened, realizing the mistake she'd made letting Blake attend. Soon the Faunus would have that look in her eye and if Yang noticed it, it would only help Winter. Winter bit hard on Yang's clavicle, causing her to gasp unexpectedly and she shoved Schnee of and grappled her, throwing her to the wall beside her and swapping positions.

Winter almost looked eager as Yang gripped the collar of the shirt and ripped it in half. _Sorry Pyrrha, I'll pay the fee for your next shirt._ The shirt now hung open, hanging off of Winter's shoulders and revealing her chest. Her breasts were full, they couldn't have been much smaller than Yang's if not the same size. She wore a black push bra that was made completely of lace, Yang could make out her sizable nipples through the material, suprised with the woman's choice.

"Well, I certainly can't compete with that bra," Yang said. Winter smiled as Yang rushed forward, angling herself just so and turned Winter's face to face her own. She kissed the woman deeply on the lips, trying to pry in with her tongue, but Winter refused to give. Yang's contingency plan worked, she explored Winter's breasts roughly with her hands, Winter's lips parting in surprise and amusement and Yang slipped her tongue in. An audible gasp or two from the audience gave Yang a moment of relief, she had the upperhand. Winter returned the favor, her tongue dancing across Yang's and searching about Yang's mouth clumsily. Both women desiring to break the kiss, but both women refusing to let the other go.

Yang moved in front of Winter, their lips never once leaving the other's, pushing her hand against the wall. They both gave subtle groans into the other's mouth, both refusing to admit their own pleasure beginning to grow, but both acknowledging it in their opponent. Yang finally released, a string of spittle connecting them until she pulled back far enough and it broke. They both took a moment to breath, Winter reaching out and grabbing the bottom of Yang's shirt, pulling it off of her. Yang smirked as it was discarded, Winter's eyes raping Yang. Yang had chosen a kink bra, offering no support or coverage, made of nothing more than straps that traced around her teats.

"You bluffed," Winter breathed. Yang stepped forward again, pushing their boobs together.

"You don't look like such a bitch with your hair down," Yang told Winter. Winter found it to be off topic, but she understood the effect that Yang was after. She was trying to flatter her. "You're a sexy bitch." Winter smirked as Yang kissed her again. _Oh you're good._ Winter broke the kiss as she reached up and twisted both of Yang's nipples hard. Yang whimpered, her best attempt at holding back an impromptu outburst of pleasure. Blake moaned and Yang shuddered. _You're going to ruin this babe!_ Yang reached out, gripping Winter's bra with her right hand. "I'd hate to ruin such nice lingerie. I can rip it off, or you can help me out."

"Such a thoughtful girl," Winter teased as she reached back and unclasped it, letting it fall to the floor. Yang stepped back, approaching the desk and grabbing the switch off of it, ready to see just how much Winter could stand. She returned, slapping it against her hand for a moment before lashing out quickly and striking Winter's nipple. Winter trembled, before she could avoid another blow Yang struck the other nipple and tossed the switch away, moving in and throwing Winter to the wall, licking the woman's nipples, the cool wet feel of her tongue arousing Schnee as it dulled the pain. Winter's nails scratched at the wall as Yang bit her nipples, she writhed slightly.

That was the one thing that they hadn't accounted for at Atlas when they put her through sexual endurance training. The human element. This girl was a dragon, knowing exactly what she wanted and taking it. She was human, she was flesh, Winter had always known that the soldiers pleasuring her at Atlas were mechs. They couldn't feel pain or pleasure, they couldn't share in the experience. They could only follow programming which assumed and calculated what was the best way to draw it out. Yang knew from experience and reactions.

Winter needed to do something or she'd cave, she'd suffer a loss in front of all these girls and she'd have to admit that she was weaker than Xiao Long. It wasn't a thought that she could entertain. Winter would have to work quickly and accurately on her next advance. Winter's nails continued to tear at the wall, she needed an opening and she'd do whatever she needed to find it. She gripped Yang's hair, pulling her up and trying to remove her from her teat. She succeeded, Yang's face half crazed as she stood. Winter charged her, grabbing her thighs as they moved towards the middle of the room and throwing her onto her back.

Yang invited the pain, enjoying it as much as all of the sexual play so far, but needing a moment to process how she'd gotten there. With a swift pull Winter removed Yang's shorts, her assumption true as she found Yang to wearing crotchless panties. Yang smirked as Winter stepped away for the moment to take an item from the table, waiting for her to return.

"Like what you see Ice- Ah!" Yang screamed out as Winter slammed the strapon deep into Yang's pussy. Blake shifted in her seat, Coco chuckling as she jotted something down. "What the fuck… is wrong with you?" Yang groaned as Winter rocked her hips, pulling completely out and slamming it in again, Yang's womanhood wasn't nearly wet enough to properly take the dildo and it caused Yang immense pain, giving her just a tinge of pleasure as her liquids slowly building in volume. Yang struggled between thrusts, half writhing, half calling out in a masochistic pleasure. Yang reached out shakily, her right hand gripping Winter's neck and slowly choking her. Winter buried the strapon deep, refusing to give up, but becoming more and more worried about her inability to breath.

Winter began slowing as she became light headed, her strength failing her as Yang flipped her, removing the dildo from herself and unlatching it from Winter, removing the woman's shorts and panties in unison. She tossed the dildo aside and reached up without leaving Winter's body, knocking the desk over and its contents all over the floor. She snatched up the bullet as it nearly rolled past, Winter grabbing the butt plug and hiding it under her back as Yang adjusted her body to begin. Winter felt the bullet on her clit, vibrating methodically as Yang's tongue lashed out at her lips, teasing Winter's mound first before slowly slipping inside. Winter thrashed, her back arching before crashing back down, she wasn't sure that her body would be in her control for much longer.

This girl. She had been trained by the military to resist giving in to such treatment! How was this girl able to hold out for so long?! Winter's eyes rolled, her body trying it's hardest to hold back, Yang tongue exploring as deeply into her as possible, but it wasn't quite enough. At this point she could convulse, writhe, wretch, buck, or thrash in agony, but she did not possess enough strength to remove Yang from her body. Her lips parted, she laughed, moaning loudly. Her head turned towards their audience, their faces intrigued in shameless interest. _Their enjoying it. My pleasure is bringing them pleasure as well. I'm afraid I've been bested, but I hardly care at this point. Fuck me Xiao Long. Fuck me harder than I've ever been fucked before._

Winter's eyes caught Blake's, the girl was playing the role that Winter had heard before. The Faunus had pulled her crop top up, her breasts exposed and she kneaded them with one hand, Winter had no doubt where her other hand was located, the girl's face was bright red and she whimpered slightly. Now Winter understood as she looked back up at Yang. There was no doubt that Blake was a freak and though Winter had normal sexual experience and training for enduring sexual torture, Yang wasn't trying to torture her. Yang was used to being dommed or at least Winter assumed, it was likely that she was forced to get Blake off no matter what, all the while being deprived of her own climax.

Yang stopped for a moment, looking down at Winter with a smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Yang asked. Winter smiled as she moaned.

"Fuck you," Winter replied. Yang laughed as she moved back to Winter's pussy.

"Name a time and place," Yang said. She turned the bullet up to its highest setting, using her robotic arm to finger Winter, spreading her lips at first, sliding in a finger and working at it until she achieved stretching Winter enough for three. Then Yang turned into an animal, slamming her fingers in and out with an incredible velocity, driving Winter to orgasm and holding her there. Winter was going to give her a fight and Yang appreciated the fact.

"Fuck… me… harder…" Winter moaned, her screams reverberating through the lecture hall. Winter summoned a phallic object beneath herself with her semblance and eased it into her ass, it drove her further and faster. This was it. She'd lost, but wasn't it better that way? "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck!" Yang gave a final thrust with her arm, Winter exploded, her face displaying unbridled pleasure as her body was overcome by a trembling orgasm, her juices squirted out past Yang's fingers, the spray coating Yang's arm as she pulled out. Winter's legs spasmed, her hips still rocking as she devoid herself of her cum. Yang climbed up Winter, also slightly out of breath from working her arm so hard.

"So I won huh?" Yang teased. "Admit defeat? Everyone saw it." Winter breathed heavily.

"Not… yet…" She groaned. Yang tilted her head as Winter smirked, wrapping her arm over Yang and pulling her closer to her body, reaching behind her with her free left hand and grabbing clumsily at the butt plug, reaching around Yang and forcing it in, causing Yang to cry out in surprise and enjoyment. She slid forward slightly as Winter made sure it was secure, gripping Yang's ass and using the last of her strength to pull Yang onto her face.

"Thank you…" Yang told Winter only audible for her to hear as the woman worked Yang's clit with her tongue.

"I thought I'd return the favor," Winter said between sucking and playful teething. Yang gyrated on Winter's face.

"Shhhh. No more talking," Yang quietly exclaimed through growing moans and groans. Yang slipped her fingers into her vagina as Winter grew more and more vigorous, she was hungry for Yang's climax. Yang began moaning loudly enough that it likely floated out into the hall through the closed doors, they grew more rapid as Yang raced towards the finish line. "Suck me. Suck that clit like you mean it bitch. I want you to know that my cunt is throbbing for you Winter. I want you to know that this orgasm is for you. Make me scream. Make me cum."

Winter buried Yang's clit in her mouth, surrounding it with her warm facial orifice and giving it everything she had as Yang grinded against her tongue, finally cumming, her head rolling back. "Yes! Oh God Yes!" She removed her fingers, her cum slowly seeping out as Winter moved her face to clean it. The doors of the hall were thrown open revealing Ruby and Weiss who stepped in, everyone staring at them as it dawned on them what was occurring. Weiss screamed, Winter's eye meeting hers.

"What the fuck?!"


	4. Entire Team

Welcome one and all to another chapter of Remnant After Dark, a cruel and smutty world where I am the god and the characters bow to my whim. Let's get real here for a moment if I can though. After 4 days and 3 chapters I've hit nearly 3,000 views which is just absurd so I thank everyone who made this possible. I know what you're going to say... "Yeah, but the way views are calculated on Fanfiction is stupid" and you're right. Man's gotta dream though. You lemon lovers. I love you all.

All that aside, bad news. This is a secondary account for me and as I've said before updates will not be regular. I'm currently working on a fan fiction for a separate account of mine that has just reached over 200,000 words and I was using smut to fill the gap known as the waiting game as my proofreader took the weekend to look it over. That story is our main priority, so it may be a month or so before I release a couple more chapters here in succession.

That said I'll open a poll over on my profile for what you guys want to see when I return. We have plans for two longer ongoing smut adventures and I'm equally excited for both.

This chapter is all about **Tai x Raven x Summer.** The title is a play on the running joke in the fandom that Tai planned on screwing his entire team.

Hope you all enjoy. As always, you drop a review (comment) or shoot me a line if there's a pairing you'd like to see. Dirty Old Qrow out.

Stay Smutty.

* * *

"We've got the cabin finished," Tai said as he held Raven close, her wedding dress still clinging to her body. "We have a week off from work for our honeymoon, and I am married to the most beautiful woman in all of Remnant. How can a guy be any luckier?" Raven smiled as she kissed him deeply, all the while staring up at the moon and the stars. Tonight was perfect and it was only going to get better. She made her way towards the cabin, leading him by the hand and stopping at the door. She stood in front of it, her hands folded in front of her, a devious smile tugging at her lips. Tai laughed. "What's going on?"

"I might have a little surprise for you inside," Raven told him. He grinned.

"Is that so?" He asked wrapping his hands around her waist. "I guess I can get luckier." Raven didn't move for a long moment, Tai trying to reach past her to open the door, but she wouldn't allow him to, maneuvering her body so that he couldn't reach the knob. "Is it a congratulations party? I appreciate the notion, but we're on our honeymoon now. I was hoping that we could do something a little more intimate."

"And I think that you're over thinking it," Raven told him, pulling him in for another kiss before stumbling back through the door, unable to hold him off for any longer. "Alright alright." She let him push in and he snuck past her, turning the lights on in the living room and found that it was empty as he looked around the room, checking behind the couch and in the closet, glancing about for anyone else.

"Okay, so where is this surprise?" Tai asked as he cast off his jacket and vest, removing his tie and unfastening his cuffs. "Is it some sexy lingerie?" Raven smiled at him as she headed for the bedroom.

"Perhaps," Raven replied. "I'll go get ready, I shouldn't be more that a few minutes." Raven disappeared into the hallway, moving to the bedroom and stepping inside, closing the door behind her and turning on the lights. Summer lay in the middle of the bed in a flurry of red rose petals, wearing only her cape and black lingerie, classic briefs and a half cup bra that housed her humble breasts. Summer rolled onto her side to face Raven, a smile on her face as Raven came closer.

"Are you two ready, I was starting to fall asleep in here," Summer told her.

"Almost," Raven told her. She looked Summer's body over, the girl was so petite but despite the fact, the sight of Summer in so little clothing aroused Raven. She'd always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, Summer was at the top of her list considering that they had spent so much time together. She wanted to touch the girl, to feel her soft body in her arms and wrap herself up in Summer. She wanted them to be tangled together, to feel each other's breath close and warm. Raven loved Tai without a doubt, but she was certainly curious.

That's when Raven formed her plan. Poor Summer had always been naive, and with that innocence in mind, Raven convinced her that Tai would want a three way more than anything else for a wedding gift. Raven was subjecting Summer to her experiment, but she was hopeful that Summer would be enjoying herself soon enough. Her biggest problem would be convincing Summer not to tell Qrow. If he caught wind of the fact that his sister had banged his fiance, she'd pay dearly. Raven remained motionless for a moment, wanting to approach Summer but for the first time in her life, she was unsure of herself.

"Do you think he's going to enjoy this?" Summer asked. She sat up, her knees under her as she looked at Raven with eyes filled with awe. Summer looked down at her own figure and sized up her breasts. "I can't compete with you in figure." Raven smiled as she closed the gap completely, brushing Summer's hair out of her face and tracing her jaw down to her chin with her fingers. Her skin was soft. Raven inhaled deeply and placed her forehead against Summer's.

"I think _I'm_ going to enjoy this," Raven told her. Raven's fingers rubbed Summer's ear lightly, Summer resting her head against Raven's hand. Summer placed her hand on Raven's, staring deep into Raven's eyes, inviting her for a kiss, or at least that's what Raven wanted to believe. Raven shifted slightly, ensuring that her lips were but inches from Summer. It was killing her, but she could never make the first move on Summer. Summer was the one that they all took care of, watched after, and the one that had brought them all together as a team. Raven now found reluctance filling her, not sure that she could jump Summer's bones as she originally intended. Summer was delicate.

"What are you waiting for?" Summer asked. Raven's eyes gradually shifted to confusion as they searched Summer's. "I saw the way that you looked at me… the way that you used to look at me. Qrow always said that one day you might try to steal me away from him. He said he knew there was lust in your heart." Summer didn't flush. Didn't move. She stared deep into Raven's soul. "You didn't ask me here for Tai."

"No," Raven admitted reluctantly.

"Don't you want me Raven?" Summer asked. "You wouldn't plan all of this just to back out now, would you?" Summer kissed Raven lightly on the lips, brushing them for just a second, just enough that Raven could taste the strawberry lip balm that Summer so often boasted about. Raven had froze, she hadn't returned the kiss. Her mind couldn't process whether all of this was actually happening or not. "Please take me Raven. I've been waiting for this night since you asked." Raven's eyes still scattered about, she'd been given permission?

"Summer…" Raven began. Summer reached for her to draw her in for another kiss but Raven's mind finally returned to the reality at hand. Raven kissed Summer hard, sliding her back on the bed to make room for herself, both women grasping at each others faces, lost in a flurry of frantic and chaotic kisses which evolved to passionately making out. Raven had been starved of Summer's flesh for over four years, and now that she had a taste she was hungry. _You should have told me sooner._

Summer invited Raven's kisses in with excitement, she'd only ever had sex with Qrow once and had never had sex with a woman. Internally she was burning up, craving Raven's touch, intrigued at the idea that she could say she'd been screwed by both of the Branwen twins. Summer's kisses held just as much heat as Raven's, the two of them losing themselves quickly and making a mess of each other's hair. Summer gasped between kisses, it took everything inside of her to leave Raven's dress on her for Tai to remove. She opted for sizing Raven up through her dress making Raven even more crazed.

"You shouldn't tease me like that," Raven growled pushing Summer onto her back and climbing on top of her. She reached out to remove Summer's cape, but the girl refused.

"You'll have to satisfy yourself with kissing me until Tai gets in here, wouldn't want to ruin his experience, would we?" Summer asked coyly. Raven unlatched the cape, pulling it out from under Summer and throwing it to the floor.

"Fuck Tai," Raven said as she returned to kissing Summer, moving eagerly from Summer's mouth to her neck, grazing over her until reaching her small valley of cleavage. She kissed Summer passionately, Summer laughing as she moaned on occasion.

"Isn't that the plan?" Summer asked laughing. "Someone's in a hurry, isn't she?" Raven cupped Summer's breasts, pushing them together to deepen Summer's unnoticeable divide between her teats and burying her face as far as she could. Summer bucked, still laughing. Raven gave them another squeeze, glancing up at Summer.

"Summer Rose, I would have never taken you for such a dirty girl," Raven said. She groped Summer harder through her bra and Summer moaned.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone," Summer responded. Raven enjoyed how worked up Summer seemed to get and placed gentle kisses on the huntress breasts, peeling her bra back from the top just far enough that she was able to latch onto Summer's nipple. Summer shuttered, gasping hard and grabbing Raven's head with both hands, keeping her in place. It was unnecessary, Raven had no desire to move, her body had become a furnace and every rise from Summer was just more fuel for the fire. Raven wanted Summer hot and sticky from frustration and sweat and then, she needed Summer to cum.

"What is going on here?" Tai asked standing in the doorway, his eyes were wide as Summer released Raven so that she could look at him. Raven smiled at Summer, grabbing her hand and helping her sit up as she slid off and swayed over to Taiyang. Raven slid past him as he glanced back and forth between the two women, she closed the door, nudging him towards the bed. "Raven!"

"Surprise," Raven said kissing him on the neck. She floated past, sitting beside Summer and stealing a quick kiss. "I thought it might be fun if Summer joins us." He moved around the bed so that he could face both of them, Raven moving up onto the bed and behind Summer.

"Do you want Qrow to kill me? He hates me enough for banging his sister, now you want me to screw his fiance too?!" Tai asked. Raven unlatched Summer's bra and pulled it off. Her meager breasts stared Tai in the face and he cleared his throat, looking away and looking back at her on occasion. "Raven, you can't be serious." Summer smiled and moaned as Raven wrapped her arms around the girl, teasing and playing with her nipples.

"Why can't I?" Raven asked innocently. "Look at her Tai. How can you say no to her?" Tai watched for a long moment as Raven's left hand searched blindly down Summer's body, messaging the girl through her panties. Summer's head tilted back and she smiled, her mouth open in silent agony. Raven moved to Summer's ear as she methodically worked the girl. "Not bad for my first time with a girl, right?" Summer nodded.

"Not bad… at all…" Summer groaned. Raven looked up from Summer towards Tai, not completely convinced that he was aware of his hand groping his own crotch. Raven returned both hands to Summer's breasts, resting her chin on Summer's shoulder.

"I think Tai wants to join us," Raven told her. Summer looked down from the ceiling watched Tai with Raven. Summer laughed as she slipped from Raven's grasp.

"I think you're right," Summer replied, she moved to the edge as Raven leapt off eagerly behind her, shoving Tai towards Summer. Summer worked on his dress pants as Raven unbuttoned his dress shirt from behind and slipped it off of him, removing her dress as well, revealing her white lace matching set of thong and push up bra. Once his pants had been discarded Raven removed his boxers, giving Summer an eyeful of Tai's erect member which Summer took into her mouth without hesitation. Tai let out a gentle groan, satisfied with the way that his evening was turning out, watching as Summer sucked on him with determination. His hand took a handful of her hair, holding her close as she enjoyed herself.

"Don't be greedy," Raven told Summer. Summer slid Tai's cock slowly out of her mouth and gave the tip a flick of her tongue.

"Planning on keeping it all to yourself?" Summer asked. Raven looked at Summer who appeared needy. Raven moved to the side, licking the left side of Tai's shaft. Summer got the hint, licking the right, both women attacking it with their tongues as if it was a popsicle and they were seeing who could finish more of it first. Summer worked his penis with her lips, sliding up and down and occasionally glancing up at Tai. Raven smiled as she messaged Tai's balls causing him to shudder and in turn making Summer even hornier. Raven took notice of Summer's occasional whimpers, lifting Summer quickly and throwing her onto the bed, forgetting how light she was.

Raven removed Summer's panties, spreading the girl's legs and working her clit with her tongue, her feet still on the floor, her body bent at the perfect angle. The sight of her ass flipped a trigger in Tai's mind and he lost any desire for self control as he gripped Raven's panties, ripping the off with a primal desire and sliding slowly into her pussy. She moaned loudly into Summer's muff, the girl aroused even further by the sound.

"Finish me Raven, I need it," Summer moaned. Raven clinched around Tai's dick deep buried deep within her as she continued methodically licking Summer. It wasn't her intention to finish yet, she wanted to level the playing field. Tai had other thoughts in mind, thoughtlessly slamming his rod into her repeatedly, forcing her to gasp with each removal, and moan with each thrust. Raven pulled Summer in so that her legs dangled from the edge of the bed, sliding Tai out of her and glancing back at him. She climbed up Summer's body, positioning herself on the girl's face as Tai took the initiative to pleasure Summer. His cock slipped in with ease, her pussy drenched with Raven's saliva and her own juices, an ocean of liquid ecstasy that would soon be mixed with Tai's sperm.

Despite her mind giving in to complete and utter euphoria Summer found it in her waning consciousness to insert her tongue into Raven's vagina, exploring and searching in a crazed state. She wanted Raven to cum in her mouth as she finished herself, wanting nothing more in that moment. Summer reached up, gripping Raven's waist and pulling her down harder onto her face. Raven moaned, playfully manipulating her own breasts as Tai noted her actions, unlatching the bra for her and stealing it away. He tossed it across the room, groaning hard as Summer's walls twitched and spasmed hard around his meat.

The sounds drove them further, the sense that each of them was only moments from climax fueling them to hold out longer. Summer's tongue finally struck Raven's g-spot by chance and she arched, her body exploding as she screamed, her legs trembling. Summer refused to remove Raven from her face, drinking deep and licking every last drop, toying gently with Raven's clit as she came down from her orgasm. Summer felt more joy than she'd ever known, Tai's last thrust reaching deeper as she relaxed, welcoming his cock and contracting hard, her snatch drawing out his pre cum as she came. Tai pulled out before he could orgasm as well, Summer's liquids flowing out and soiling the sheets.

Raven rolled off of Summer, both women panting as Raven moved across the bed a lay on her back beside Summer.

"Give it to me Tai," Raven begged. "I'm ready." Tai nodded, his member still hard as he stroked it with his hand ensuring that it didn't go limp. He grabbed her legs, pulling her ass into the air and sliding all the way in on his first attempt, her pussy still dripping wet. His balls slapped against her as he railed her repeatedly, the only thing on his mind finishing. Summer finally found her knees again, kneading her own breasts as she kissed Tai, moaning softly into his mouth and drawing his breath from him. His thrusts became more spastic, Raven's body limp as the first orgasm had left her exhausted and her husband was now using her as a cock sleeve.

"Rae! I'm coming!" He shouted, one last pump and she moaned wildly as his cum was ejected deeply into her. He was out of breath, pulling out and dropping her ass onto the bed as she pushed his hot liquid out. Summer thrust her fingers into Raven quickly, pulling back out and licking his seed off.

"Glad you asked me to join?" Summer asked. Raven nodded breathlessly, it was all she could do to reply. Someone cleared their throat at the bedroom door and they all turned to look at him. Qrow glanced about the room meeting each of their eyes. Summer blushed as she removed the fingers from her mouth and wiped them on the bed. She lept to her feet and ran to him. "Listen baby I can explain…"

"It's not what you think!" Tai exclaimed. Qrow glanced up at him before looking back down at Summer and smirking.

"Can I join?"


	5. Off The Record

Dirty Uncle Qrow here and I've got a real treat here for you. Lemon flavored pastry. Without the pastry. It's just smut kids, but that's why you all keep coming back, isn't it? This week I've got a different pairing that I'm hoping you all enjoy and if not, screw you, I've got like twenty ideas in the wings just waiting for me to find the time to write.

 **Winter X Ilia** (Yeah, the chameleon chick with the whip from Season 4)

Go crazy and as always...

Stay Smutty.

* * *

The door swung open with a slight creaking noise that forced Ilia to cringe as she lightly stepped into the room and held the door gingerly in place. She left it open, willing to risk someone discovering that she'd entered Schnee Manor by way of sight, as opposed to sound which would carry and attract the attention of others not immediately in the area. She already hated it, the mission that she had been chosen for. She was more than capable of an assassination, and stealth was her number one usage seeing as how she was a chameleon and could blend into any environment. No, the thing that aggravated her the most and made her act with more haste than she should, was the entitlement that this family clearly felt.

Jacque was a monster of a man who stepped on whatever toes he needed to in order to get his way, and wasn't limited to his crimes towards the Fang. No, the man had staged cave ins of Dust mines and hired bandits to steal from his own workers, just to ensure that the lien would be returned to his own pocket. Winter thought herself untouchable, made an Atlas General faster than any other soldier in the history of the Kingdom, was as brutal as Ironwood and knew no compassion, she was one of the officers that had given commands to slaughter the Fang that were scattered throughout the forests of Vale. Weiss had promise, but her nose was so far in the air that the only thing that graced her line of sight was the moon and stars at night, and the sun and clouds during the day.

The mother was out of the picture and the younger brother was of no concern to her, even though they all made her sick. She was honored that she'd been chosen, and she would do right by the Fang once and for all and get rid of the biggest thorn in their side. The plan was to eliminate Winter first followed by Jacque, Weiss was unreachable at this point in the safety of Haven's city walls and would have to meet her demise at a later date. Ilia crept through the long manner hall, padding softly and gripped lightly to her whip. As long as she didn't make a sound, there was no way that she could be caught, and her plan would go off without a hitch. It was too easy.

They had no security beyond the guards that were blocking the front of the estate and an occasional butler that traipsed past her in the hallway, finishing the last of their cleaning tasks and making sure that everything would be as the Schnees liked it in the morning. It took everything within her to keep from lashing out and smashing every vase and artifact that she passed, she wanted to destroy the statue that stood in the main foyer, she wanted to tear every painting of the family to shreds. Perhaps after the job was done. She'd first be discovered by a butler, none of which would be a match for her. Shortly after the guards would arrive and she would be long gone. The idea brought her delight and she decided on it.

Here it was. The door to revolution. To freedom. Winter's bedroom door would open and upon her death, it would simultaneously open the door to liberation for the White Fang and every Faunus across Remnant. Ilia was able to manipulate the handle without a sound and pushed cautiously into the room, noting the woman sleeping in her bed. Ilia moved to the bedside quickly, her mind steady but nervous as she looked the woman over. She had been blessed by the Brothers at creation with amazing assets, nothing covering her body with the exception of a sheer nightie, and Ilia almost wondered if the woman had been expecting someone. It was a shame that such beauty would be lost, but this beauty was a beast and there was no way around it.

As she raised her whip above her head she received a blow to the back of her skull and she crumbled to the ground, recalling Winter standing over her before she passed out. What had happened? They couldn't have known that she was coming, could they? Had Winter been waiting all that time to attack an assailant, was the woman so paranoid that she couldn't sleep? But that didn't make any sense either, Winter had been in the bed the entire time, up until she'd been taken down. Ilia swam through the darkness, wondering if she'd been killed by the woman and was simply floating through limbo, waiting for the next step in the process. Perhaps there was no next step, perhaps this was it.

"Wake up my pet," a voice called from the abyss. Pet? Ilia recognized the voice as Winter's and her body drove into an enraged frenzy. This woman was vile, Ilia had known that beforehand, but to have the audacity to call Ilia her pet when she'd snuck in unnoticed? The bitch had gotten lucky and was toying with her? Ilia knew that as soon as she was free she'd run her whip through Winter several times, just to fuck up her perfect body before removing her head, her family wouldn't be able to identify her! Ilia thrashed, but her body was bound tightly and it pissed her off even further. Ilia tried to yell at Winter, but it was gargled, something had been placed in her mouth and was holding it open.

"Uck oooo," Ilia managed as she noticed the saliva pooling her mouth, She was able the throw her head back and choke some of it down, her tongue's movement restricted by the device. Heels clicked off of the floor and neared Ilia as she thrashed harder, removing her blindfold and she jerked her head to the side, blinking hard as the rooms lighting pierced her eyes. She squinted, noting that Winter stood before her in nothing but a lace, black and blue push up bra, matching thong, and her knee high boots which were attached yet to her garter. She swatted her riding crop against her own hand and circled the girl. Ilia thrashed again.

"Father always hated Faunus," Winter told her. "I don't know why, you're all so fascinating. You're not really any different than us at all. Maybe you've got extra animal ears, or a tail, or different eyes, but you all have the same human anatomy when it comes down to it." Ilia glanced down at her body, noting that she'd been stripped completely, her wrists bound together above her on a support beam so that she hung above the floor, her legs frogtied to her thighs beneath her. "Just the sight of your body is making me crave you, but I'm afraid I don't have the luxury of pleasure today. Today, it's mine to give to you if the answers are to my satisfaction."

"Crew oooo!" Ilia grunted and Winter shook her head.

"I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm sure you're wondering what went wrong," Winter said walking back around to the front of Ilia. Ilia noted the remote that was tucked into Winter's bra and looked down at her bare breasts once more. She had vibrators that were carefully adhered on both of her nipples and she looked up at Winter crazed. What was this woman's problem? Was this some kind of sick fantasy? Had she done this before?! "In my bed you saw a Penny model that was designed to look like me. I was at my desk studying when the door opened behind me and I caught you." Winter smiled. "I'm glad that I did, I haven't gotten to use this room in a long time, and Ironwood never goes the right way about getting answers."

"Et eeee oh!" Ilia demanded as she continued with another round of strains against her bonds, saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth as she tried to slurp it back in. Winter smiled as she stood inches from Ilia.

"I'm going to remove the spider gag for now so that you can answer," Winter told her. She loosened the strap and let it hang from her neck, Ilia biting at her fingers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? I'm dreaming right, or in some kind of fucking nightmare?! I know that one of the officers of the Atlas Army does not have me tied up right now to fulfill some kind of bondage kink!" Ilia shouted as loudly as she could. "What if Ironwood found out about this? Huh!?"

"He doesn't ask where the information came from," Winter told Ilia with a smirk as she stepped back and sat on a wooden chair placed in front of Ilia for viewing in the dark, dank, empty concrete room. "You're the first Faunus to enter this room, you should feel honored by the fact. As for anyone revealing what happens in here…" Winter's face became stoic and any trace of amusement left. "No one has survived until morning yet."

"You think it's going to be that easy? You think that I'm just going to hand over information like everyone else?" Ilia asked. Winter waved her hand and smirked once more.

"Why wouldn't I?" Winter asked. Winter stood again and sighed as she moved to Ilia and placed the end of the crop just above Ilia's clit, lightly tapping her skin. "This is really simple, and I'm more than willing to let you go if you do as I ask. Tell me where the White Fang are, and I'll free you and let you go." Ilia scoffed and looked down at Winter. Winter's eyes were stone cold and full of resolve, a reflection of Ilia's own state of mind. The teasing of her skin so close to her clitoris was distracting, but it was far from enough to force Ilia's hand.

"They're safe from you, that's all that matters," Ilia told her. Winter laughed lightly as she rubbed the crop through Ilia's muff, careful to avoid anything more sensitive for the moment.

"Is that all that matters?" Winter asked. "Are you not worried about your own safety? Have you no fear that you might die here?" Ilia shook her head and stared off across the room, feigning no interest in the activity at hand. "I saw the way that you looked at my body before when I removed your blindfold. You might hate me, but your instincts are telling you otherwise. Your eyes drank in every ounce of me. Jealousy perhaps." Ilia's eyes searched for Winter beneath her, but she kept her head up. "I was surprised by how much your outfit compressed your breasts, they're slightly larger than my sisters. You should be proud of them."

"I thought that you wanted information on the Fang," Ilia reminded her captor. Winter was breathing heavily into the crevice between her breasts.

"I do, but a woman such as myself must take the time to appreciate a body such as yours. It's no different than mine. I touched them while you were still asleep, your breasts are just as soft as mine. If only we weren't enemies, I could show you pleasure like you've never known," Winter told her. She cupped Ilia's breasts and gently kneaded them, Ilia's breath catching in her throat as she stared into the blank room. Winter sighed thoughtfully. "But we are enemies, and I need answers."

"You can keep this up for as long as you want, I will not falter," Ilia informed her. Ilia had never had sex before, but despite the idea of it flooding her mind and overwhelming her, she held firm. "Even if you do deflower me…" Ilia froze as Winter slowly stood and faced her, Ilia swallowing hard and clenching her teeth. A Freudian slip that had come at the worst time, but Ilia ignored Winter's wondering eyes and hoped that the woman had misheard her. Winter's tongue slipped from her mouth in an unnerving manner before sliding back in.

"You're a virgin?" Winter asked. "This is a treat indeed. How about I up the ante?" She watched Ilia, but the girl had closed her eyes and was ignoring her. "If you tell me what I want to know, I'll give you pleasure and I'll still let you leave once we finish." Ilia opened her eyes and looked Winter in the eyes, her expression plain. "The only way you lose is if you don't answer me."

"Go to hell," Ilia told her. "I would never give up the White Fang in exchange for self gratification." Winter smirked, her crop returning to Ilia's pubic hair and circling it in a large motion, growing closer and closer to Winter's intended destination.

"So you admit you want it?" Winter asked. "I'm not as heartless as you may think. I'll give you the first taste for free and we'll see what you're willing to give up from there." Winter's crop found Ilia's clit and the Faunus accepted it unintentionally. She never anticipated that it would feel as amazing as it did and her thighs clenched despite being held apart with rope. She refused to writhe, her legs pulling tight on the restraints but with no luck. She couldn't stop what Winter was doing, her only defense was to focus on anything else. It was failing her, her body on fire simply from this one action. She held back gasps and groans.

"I will… I will not talk," Ilia stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Winter asked. "Let's start with something simple. What's your name?" Ilia bit her lip as her body attempted to reject Winter below her. Her pelvis had other plans however and ground against the crop wanting more, despite Ilia refusing with her words. Her body changed color betraying her further, orange creeping up her feet slowly until it reached her head, covering her entire body. "Don't you want more?" Ilia shook her head wildly, still biting hard on her lip as she bucked. As much as she hated the woman, she'd never been touched like this before, and her body was begging her to forget the White Fang.

"Ilia… Ilia Amitola," she spit out begrudgingly. Winter looked up at her and continued teasing her clit.

"So you can be trained," Winter replied. "See Ilia, that wasn't so hard. I even have a reward for you." Winter stepped away, forcing a wave of disappointment to wash over Ilia, she wanted her womanhood to be toyed with further, but Winter had other plans in mind. Winter sat, removing the remote that Ilia had spotted before and activated it, the vibrators on her nipples slowly buzzing to life and leaving her with an entirely new sensation. She let out half of a moan before biting it back, averting her eyes quickly as she saw the delight in Winter's. "Wasn't it worth it? The more information that you give me, the more fun you get to have."

"A minor slip up," Ilia seethed. "It won't happen again." Winter rolled her eyes and soaked in the sight before her.

"You really are a work of art," Winter told her. "Perhaps a little incentive then?" Winter notched the vibrator up to the next setting, Ilia's abs showing signs of protest as her body bucked. She opened her mouth, her head thrown back ever so slightly as she held in an audible signs of enjoyment. Perhaps at this point it was a lost cause, but she couldn't just give in. She swallowed hard, looking down at Winter who was rubbing her pussy intently inside of her panties as she watched, a look that was half satisfaction and half determination. "Who is the leader of the White Fang? Another easy one, I even already know the answer, but I wouldn't want us to have to stop."

"Adam Taurus," Ilia managed between bated breath. What was the harm in giving the woman info she already had? Ilia's logic was beginning to lean towards that of payoff and she mentally shook her head. _Don't give in yet. We can still return from this._ Winter smiled as she let out a soft moan of her own.

"Yes. Yes, good. I think you deserve more," Winter said as she upped the frequency once more. Ilia whimpered and writhed freely now, her body fading from orange to red, a quick change that was easily noticed and Winter was pleased. "It feels good, doesn't it? Welcome it in, there's no need to resist. It's alright if you want to refuse giving me answers, but don't deny your body's acceptance of this satisfaction." Ilia's breathing had become extremely labored at this point, her body starting to sweat from her denial. "Are the White Fang only located in Vale?"

"No," Ilia gave up without protest. They had to know by know that the White Fang existed in all kingdoms, Ilia found it harmless once again. Winter needed to get off, it was clear to her, and she was asking Ilia for facts that they already knew to make it happen. Winter's panties were already wet and it only pushed Ilia's senses further, the idea that someone found her arousing was turning her on and she moaned as Winter upped the vibrators once more. Ilia's mind was falling apart, but it didn't matter. This was a sick game and Winter was rationalizing it in her mind with her remedial quandaries. Her color faded and she took on a normal skin tone once more.

"None of the others have been so cooperative Ilia," Winter told her, her ecstasy evolving into a hunger. "Tell me where the Fang are located in Atlas? I want specifics." Ilia looked at her as she groaned, shaking her head.

"I can't tell you that," Ilia answered out of breath. "I can't… You can't find that out."

"What if I show you more of what you're missing? The same way that I did before? A taste and then the rest," Winter told her. Winter moved beneath Ilia again, kneeling and activating something which caused Ilia to jump at first. Ilia looked down, noting something that she hadn't seen at first glance. A motorized pump of sorts with a dildo attached to the end, a fucking machine that had the express intent purpose of rough and humanless pleasure. It pressed against her mound before retreating, moving slowly and doing so repeatedly, the feeling of it coming close to pushing in paired with the continued assault on her nipples was breaking her, and fast.

"Stop!" Ilia yelled out. It was her only defense, but she knew better than to think that it would deter Winter. "Stop! I can't tell you that! Stop!" It was a helpless cry. It filled Winter with a sense of domination and she moved to the girl, swatting her clit a few times with the crop. Ilia cringed each time, crying out and moaning.

"What are they planning on doing with all of that Dust they stole?" Winter asked. Ilia bit her lip hard enough that it began to bleed and shook her head. She couldn't take much more.

"They're making a bomb," she managed despite the confliction. At what point would she lose it completely? At what point would she succumb and never be able to return home? But it felt good… better than anything else. Ilia was willing to betray them if it meant that she could finish. Her mind revolted. How could she think such things? She'd be a stray with nowhere to turn and she'd be on the run from the White Fang. Her internal tug of war continued but was silenced abruptly as the machine entered her, sliding out as slowly as it had forced its way in. "Oh Salem!" It was a long sustained moan and Winter smiled.

"It's only just broken through your slit, yet you seem deeply pleased," Winter said brushing Ilia's hair out of her face. "I can't wait to see how you react once it really gets going." Winter teased Ilia's lips with her own, brushing them against each other and filling the Faunus with frustration. "Where are they going to detonate this bomb?" Ilia hesitated for a moment, long enough for the machine to cycle through once more, pressing lightly past her folds, sliding in, and slipping back out. Her legs quivered.

"Atlas…" Ilia breathed. Winter caressed the side of her head with her hand and nodded lightly.

"Good," Winter replied. Winter moved to the floor and adjusted it for the next setting, the dildo now rocking in and out of her at a steady pace and burying itself halfway in each time. Ilia moaned loudly as she bounced on it, Winter was pleased with Ilia's reaction and took a step back.

"Yes… Yes… Please Winter, more!" Ilia moaned out loudly, no longer holding back. She embraced the toy every time it slid in, her pussy lips moist and drenched in her own juices, the dildo slick and dripping. Her liquids ran do her legs as well as her body did everything it could to milk the machine for everything it was worth. Ilia's mind was all but broken. "Make it fuck me harder Winter. I want more."

"Answers. Answers will give us both what we want," Winter whispered. Her free hand was in her panties, rubbing vigorously, her thong sopping wet with her cum. "When… When do they plan to attack?" Ilia moaned hard, trying to catch her breath for long enough to answer.

"One week from now!" She screamed. She had betrayed everything she'd ever known for this moment. She was ashamed, but the pleasure that filled her was greater. Winter moaned out as well as she bucked against her hand and removed it, pulling apart her sticky fingers and forcing them into Ilia's mouth.

"Enjoy it while you can," Winter gasped. "Savor it." Ilia laughed as she moaned against Winter's fingers, sucking them off.

"Yes… Yes… Salem yes…" Ilia moaned. Winter cranked the machine as high as it would go, watching it slam into Ilia, fully enveloped in the woman's vagina and Ilia cried out in surprise and relief. The machine set a steady pace, pushing deep and rubbing her g-spot as it slid in and out frantically. Ilia had been reduced to a state of constant moans and convulsions. "I'm… I'm almost there…" Winter helped the girl, rubbing frantically on her clit and Ilia threw her head back, unable to think of anything else but her impending release. "Fuck!"

"Where is the Atlas camp located," Winter asked, still pleasuring the girl as hard as she could.

"No!" Ilia whimpered. Her body was close. She was almost there, she'd almost made it. "I can't… I can't… Say that…" Without warning the rhythmic grinding of the machine stopped, as well as everything else on Ilia's body and Winter stood, grabbing her by the jaw. Ilia quivered as the dildo began sliding out, threatening to leave her empty. "No… No!"

"The location of the camp," Winter asked again.

"I can't! I need… Let me finish!" Ilia begged grinding against the toy as it left more of her void. She couldn't be left like this, unable to finish. The White Fang was her family, but this feeling… the idea that she'd be denied her orgasm left her with more fear in that moment that being chased by Adam Taurus. It slipped out and her body wretched, she clinched her teeth before shouting out. "Ten miles north of Mantle in an underground cave!" Winter was impressed and smiled softly at Ilia who hated herself, but breathed heavily as she awaited her finale.

"Do you still wish to finish?" Winter asked her. Ilia couldn't find the words. She only looked down at the soaked phallic object beneath her and nodded in defeat. "Good." Winter cranked everything back up, revealing that the machine had an even higher setting, lifting Ilia up with the first couple of thrusts before her womb accepted it and it slipped in. She moaned but felt no shame as she screamed out, her body orgasming hard and filling every inch of her with warmth and electricity. She came even harder, her juices rushing out past the dildo and spraying everywhere, covering the floor and the machine. She was beside herself, but she pushed it from her mind until her euphoria subsided. Winter shut everything off, the machine pulling out and releasing more liquid onto the floor. "I'm surprised that you held out that long, seeing how you were a virgin and all."

"Please let me go," Ilia pled out of strength. Winter stripped from her lingerie and adjusted the girls bonds so that her knees touched the floor, sauntering over and standing before her as she stared at the floor. "You got your information and I have nowhere to go, haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"One last thing I think that you might enjoy," Winter told her lifting her head. Ilia's head was level with Winter's slick womanhood. She protested for a long moment as Winter held her head close. "It's only fair that you return the favor. Is the smell, the thought, not enticing enough?"

"I just want to leave," Ilia said. Winter stepped closer, leaving little room between the two of them.

"And you will as soon as you show me that you've earned it," Winter told her. Ilia looked up at her, rage filling her eyes.

"I've thrown away my life and gave up the lives of those I cared about just so that you could get off on my misery!" Ilia yelled. She held back the tears and maintained her anger, getting more pissed off as she thought about it.

"Is this so much to ask after all you've done?" Winter asked her. She shoved Ilia's face into her pelvis and held her there. "I've got more than enough time to wait you out." Ilia took a deep whiff, the woman's smell was intoxicating, but she was far from willing to give Winter the pleasure of knowing how she felt about it. Slowly she began her work, prodding and exploring before finding the object of her desire and Winter bucked against her tongue. Winter's thighs clinched the girl's head as she picked up her pace, manipulating her clit and flicking her tongue inside of her on occasion. "For someone who had never been fucked before… you're making… quite the contrasting case with that tongue of yours…"

Winter let out a moan which sent a shiver through Ilia's body and she offered a muffled moan in return, burying herself deep in Winter. The wetter that Winter grew, the hornier Ilia found herself feeling and she began pleasuring Winter in frenzy, going at her pussy like a dog that had been deprived of meat for weeks and was permitted to partake in table scraps. Winter grasped at her head in desperation, her back arching as she moaned loudly, pressing herself against Ilia's tongue.

"Fuck! You dirty little Faunus! Yes!" Winter screamed. She slammed her pelvis against Ilia's mouth, her legs quaking and threatening to crush Ilia's head as she exploded, her cum showering out and covering Ilia face. Winter stumbled back letting the girl lick it off from around her mouth before moving back. "Lick the rest off of me." It was a command and Ilia looked up at her with a nod, doing as she was told and cleaning Winter.

"I've done as you asked once again," Ilia said out of breath. "Let me go." Winter stood before her and laughed as she let out a content sigh. Ilia's mind reeled as it once again came down from its high and processed what she'd just done. She let the enemy pleasure her and she'd returned the favor. She was a dead woman, but if she left now, maybe she could get away from everything once and for all.

"No," Winter replied dryly.

"No?!" Ilia yelled in disbelief. "You gave me your word you bitch! Let me go now or the entire world will know about how you raped me!" Winter laughed as she knelt so that she was at eye level with Ilia.

"Who will believe you?" Winter asked. "And besides, you asked for it." Winter had a fire in her eyes and she grabbed Ilia's jaw. "You asked me to give you release. Begged me. Like an animal."

"Once I get out of this you're dead!" Ilia screamed as she strained against her ropes.

"I'm going to keep you," Winter told her softly as Ilia struggled in her grip. "My whole life growing up I've always wanted a pet but father would never let me have one. I think an adorable little chameleon like yourself will do just fine. You're already more obedient than i could have possibly hoped for."

"I am not a fucking animal and I'm sure as hell not your pet!" Ilia screeched. Winter squeezed her jaw hard before releasing her and hoisting her up once again so that she was unable to touch the floor.

"Let's see if you still feel that way in the morning," Winter told her. Winter walked to the other side of the room, grabbing two objects before returning and retrieving her panties from the floor. She got to work beneath Ilia, lubing up the machine as Ilia hung helplessly, only able to watch.

"What the fuck are you doing, let me go!" Ilia yelled. Winter stood up and shoved her moist thongs into Ilia's mouth, following it up with a ball gag so that she'd be forced to keep it there until Winter returned.

"I don't want you to forget how good I make you feel and I know how much you enjoy your master's scent," Winter reminded her as she reactivated all of the devices. The machine railed Ilia while she cried out in anger and pain which devolved quickly into pleasure as Winter made her way to the door. "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours my pet. Sweet dreams." Ilia writhed as Winter left and slammed the door behind her, her body felt nothing more than the pleasure coursing sporadically through her, and the moans and screams that she offered to the dark void in hopes that relief would come. She orgasmed five times that she was able to count before she passed out from exhaustion.

Morning, or at least she assumed. Sweat and cum drenched her body as she forced her eyes open with the activation of the lights. Her body was sore and the moment that she came to the pleasure returned, she melted as her walls clenched the dildo within her. Winter slowly made her way over, this time fully clothed and she shut down every device, removing the vibrators diligently, the machine slipping out and prompting a cry for help from Ilia, she wanted it to stay inside of her. Lastly Winter removed her gag as she let her down, Ilia gasping for air as she found her hands and knees, crawling to Winter who cradled her.

"I'm so empty," Ilia cried as Winter held her tight and pet her head.

"Would you like us to have our fun again tonight Ilia?" Winter asked. Ilia's eyes lit up and she nuzzled against Winter's neck, kissing it gently.

"Yes master. I want you to fill me like last night and I want to make _you_ feel good too," Ilia told her.

"Good," Winter said satisfied at her work. "Let's get you cleaned up Ilia. You must look presentable when we go shopping in The Capital this afternoon." Ilia's breathing became regular as she rested her head on Winter's bosom.

"Thank you master," Ilia said contently.

"You're very welcome... My pet."


	6. Off The Rails - Faunus Fever

Welcome back my lewd lovin' Murder. (A murder is a flock of crows for those of you who are unawares.) Dirty Old Qrow has a special treat for all of you today. This is technically a compilation of one shots, but this chapter is the first of a four part series titled " **Off The Rails** ", a lewd alternate ending to Volume 2. They won't all be uploaded one after the other, so I'll be sure to make a note of the fact in my notes. Probably repeat it several times, dangle it in front of your noses.

But seriously, without further adieu, **Off The Rails - Part 1 - Faunus Fever**

This chapter involves **Weiss x Adam, Ilia, White Fang Lieutenant** plus another random Faunus. No male slash. Anal. Blowjob. Facial. Creampie. Good stuff.

Stay Smutty

* * *

Weiss slowly came to, the last thing that she remembered happening was an explosion in the tunnel and the force must have knocked her out. She opened her eyes, light pouring into the small, crude wooden hut that appeared as if it would be ready to fall apart at any minute. Someone must have dragged her to safety, and she could only hope that it was one of the teachers or Ruby. Her mind flared into a sudden panic, recalling in vivid detail the events of the train. Had they stopped the Grimm from reaching Vale? And if they hadn't, had someone else taken care of them? She felt her body over with her hands, searching for her scroll but was unable to find it.

She sat slowly, a tray of piping hot meat sat beside her bed, though it wasn't any meat that she recalled having in the past and she inspected it. Perhaps it was something woodland, but if that was the case, it wasn't one of her teachers or classmates that had saved her, but possibly something or someone far more savage. Weiss examined the glass of water, not sure that she was willing to take her chances with it and dumped in onto the ground, reaching for Myrtenaster so that she could remove a water Dust crystal and crush it, but then realized that her weapon wasn't beside her. She examined the rest of the room and found it to be empty, furthering her worries. They had taken her weapon and based on what they were feeding her, this wasn't good.

She lept to her feet and slowly made her way over to the door, the worn earth beneath her felt nice on her feet but also raised the question of where her shoes went and she pulled on the handle, hoping that it would just open, but it was nothing more than wishful thinking. Despite her mind being groggy she could still open her glyphs, but without her sword there'd be no chance of summoning or creating something large enough to force it open. She threw her body against it a couple of times, yelling as she did so.

"Help me! Please, somebody!" She called out. She could hear that there were people outside, there were children that were laughing and metal clashing off of metal, it didn't sound any different than the training sessions that she frequently shared with her sister when she was younger. Weiss peered through the broken boards, most of the building was surrounded by plant overgrowth but she was able to spot someone that was standing just outside her door. Was this her captor? The man turned his head to look down the length of the building, as though he was surveying the area, and she recognized his face immediately… or rather, his mask.

It was the same member of the White Fang that she had fought with on the train! Weiss took a few steps back, the panic that had gripped her body moments ago returned in full force and she did her best to steady her breathing. This couldn't be happening! Her nerve returned and she sat on the bed, smoothing out her dress and folding her arms. There was no need to panic. Ruby or one of her other teammates would show up at any moment, and knowing Ruby it would be in some over the top showing fashion. She'd probably come crashing in through the roof at any moment and say something awful like 'Weiss to Schnee you." Weiss would reply by turning away with her nose to the air, slightly flush as she feigned disinterest.

She remained like this of quite some time before she heard someone approach the building, the voice had a few words with the man on watch before the door swung open and Weiss attempted an escape. She held the first man in place with a glyph as she threw her whole weight into the red head, but he lifted her up off of her feet and held her in place, her feet kicking wildly as she struggled against him, his arm wrapped around her torso. He chuckled before she felt something inject into her neck. Her eyes felt heavy in an instant and her body went limp. She welcomed the darkness and hoped that when the light returned, she would be rescued.

Weiss woke up once again, her eyes struggling less to adjust this time as dusk was breaking and she felt the warmth of a fire which was a few feet from her, crackling on occasion and soothing her in a strange way. She noted the rope around her wrists, keeping her hoisted up above the ground from a thick tree branch. She strained against it, looking around for someone that she could yell at, demanding that they let her go that instant, but she was having no luck and for some reason was also having great difficulty forming any glyphs. She sighed and put on an air of disdain as her captor approached her from behind.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're a Schnee, are you not?" The man asked. His red hair blazed against the woods that surrounded them, making him stick out more that the other man she'd faced. He carried himself like a man on a mission and she knew that he must be their leader. His authority was apparent, and she wondered if this was Adam Taurus. Blake had only mentioned him once or twice and all that Winter had ever told her about the man was that he was dangerous. "Adam Taurus, and the pleasure is all mine."

"If this is a matter of lien I can pay you whatever you'd like," Weiss told him. "I only need access to my scroll."

"I think there's more to this than just lien, don't you?" Adam asked.

"Do you plan to torture me Mr. Taurus?" She asked. Adam smirked as he looked her over.

"How safe do you think you are Weiss?" Adam asked her. He moved to the fire, taking in its warmth as he glanced up at her from the ground. "Do you think that you're untouchable just because you've been coddled by your father for your entire life, and you've surrounded yourself with enough lien to buy an entire Kingdom? You've avoided danger up to this point, and while I commend you on your efforts to become a great huntress, I think that streak of security is about to snap." She tried to decode what he was implying and she was sure that it would come to torture and handing over lien.

"We can avoid any unnecessary pain, you seem like a reasonable man Mr. Taurus," Weiss told him. "If you doubt my ability to get you the lien you're seeking, you need only contact my father. He'll transfer the money and then I can be released. What do you say?" Adam prodded the fire for a moment with a stick before standing and waving someone to come over.

"Actually, there was something that I wanted to discuss with you," Adam said. A girl moved into Weiss's line of sight. She wore a tight jumpsuit that was relatively plain in appearance, with a ponytail and freckles that covered her body. "I've heard a most absurd rumor about you, but I wanted to verify it myself. There's talk about the heiress, it reached us from your school. I was surprised at first, I knew that there was no way that it could be true, but I just had to find out, and your failure on the train gave me the opportunity to do just that."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe it's to spite your father who you hate so much, but you're quite attracted to Faunus aren't you?" Adam asked. Weiss looked him in the eyes, pursing her lips. "It's more than that isn't it? It's almost on an unnatural and unhealthy level. Maybe it's physiological, a reaction between your body and the hormones that Faunus give off, but even in our presence you're already aroused aren't you?" Weiss looked away, refusing to offer eye contact.

"That's absurd. Quite a bold notion from a monster like yourself," Weiss told him. Adam chuckled and walked for the edge of the secluded clearing.

"I'll be back in a moment or two," Adam told her. "Ilia will keep you company until then." Weiss turned to yell at him but he had already slipped into the woods. She grabbed the rope above her, pulling herself up slightly to try and relieve some of the pressure on her wrists, watching Ilia who came close, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I want to," Ilia told her. "I have to do as Adam asks." Ilia blushed as she began to unzip her outfit, Weiss's chest flushing suddenly before her face.

"You don't have to do that," Weiss told her. "It's alright. I don't know what his endgame is, but if you just tell me, we can work something out and you don't need to humiliate yourself." Ilia blushed as she looked away, slipping the suit from her body and grabbing her small breasts in her hands.

"I actually quite enjoy things like this," she told Weiss. She lifted her breasts from beneath, trying to give them a larger appearance, but Weiss could tell that her breasts were larger. Even so, Ilia's were a sight for Weiss, they looked touchable. They appeared as though they needed attention. Weiss had unconsciously began rubbing her legs together, trying to simulate some tinge of pleasure as Ilia slipped one of her hands down to her vagina, spreading her lips with her fingers. "It seems you're enjoying it too."

"Don't… don't be ridiculous," Weiss stuttered, her eyes refused to be peeled away as she could hear Adam laughing as he returned.

"There's no need to lie to yourself Weiss," Adam told her. "You can give in and we can all enjoy ourselves. In all honesty I was hoping for Blake, but when they told me that you were a slut for Faunus, I couldn't resist." Adam looked her in the eyes, they were dazed and despite trying to focus on his, she kept trying to peer past him at Ilia who messaged herself tenderly. Adam nodded and lifted her dress, noting the heiresses bikini cut panties slowly dampening, saturating further by the moment. He stepped to the side and allowed Ilia to view them. "She can deny it all she wants, but I think this is adequate evidence. Wouldn't you agree Ilia?"

"Yes," Ilia moaned enjoying herself. Weiss whimpered as Adam looked up at her and laughed.

"Your work here is done," Adam told her. "Go get the others." Ilia stopped, a frustrated look on her face as she grabbed her clothes up off of the ground and left. Adam stood once more, brushing Weiss's hair out of her face. "I have a proposal. All you have to do is admit to me that Faunus turn you into a horny little slut. Once you do that, I'll let you down and you can have as much Faunus as you can handle. Easy enough isn't it?" Weiss looked at him, her face red from embarrassment and heat, still clinging to what was left of her pride.

"It's not true," she protested.

"Shall I remove your soaked panties and show them to you?" He asked. He moved in close and kissed her gently on the lips, her hunger revived as she stuck her tongue as far as she could into his mouth, exploring with renewed vigor, she needed more and she couldn't hold back any longer. She couldn't pretend that she didn't want it any longer, she had no choice but to drop the facade and give in to her lust. Adam broke away and smiled at her. "Broken already?"

"Yes," she cried out. "Yes. Let me down."

"Why should I?" Adam asked. She averted her eyes but in doing so spotted two men that were entering the clearing, one of them being the lieutenant. Both men had been reduced to their boxers and their erections were enough to shatter Weiss's fleeting bits of resistance. They were hard for her. The only thing she wanted was to feel them inside of her, and she looked back at Adam, her eyes drowning in desire.

"I'm a slut! I'm a horny slut that desires only Faunus flesh!" She cried out to him. Adam grinned evilly and removed his sword. "Please let me down! I'll do anything that your men want!" Adam sliced the rope above her and she dropped to the ground, rubbing her wrists as the lieutenant approached her. She grabbed his thighs quickly, keeping him in place as she freed his member from his boxers, suckling on the head as the saliva built up in her mouth. She sucked harder, putting immense pressure on the top of his penis and causing a slight groan from him before removing it with a popping noise and gasping. She laughed under her breath.

"I'm under the impression that the heiress has some experience," the lieutenant said. He smirked as she reached back her arms, Adam removing her jacket and tossing it aside. She gripped his balls, now attempting to take his full length in her mouth, her tongue dancing across his shaft and groping his erection. He sighed and chuckled as he placed a hand on her head. "She seems to be enjoying herself."

"Good," Adam said. "I want her to realize just how much Faunus mean to her." Adam worked behind Weiss, she could hear him moving things about, but she couldn't have cared less. She was far to preoccupied with the object in her mouth and it filled her with a yearning that she would satisfy even if it meant draining every man in the camp. She forced his penis in completely, choking on it, and expelling saliva from her mouth that ran down his erection as she removed it to compose herself. She forced it all the way in again, keeping it in despite gagging repeatedly and he groaned, his member twitching and arousing her. She removed it again, using her hands to ensure he stayed rigid.

Adam untied her dress and she stood, allowing him to help her remove it and stepping out as it dropped to her feet. Her breasts were bare and ample, but the lieutenant offered them attention as she kissed him sloppily, her hand still working his shaft. He tweaked her nipples, causing her to gasp in ecstasy, her head thrown back as she moaned. She closed the gap, feeling his penis rub against her panties and manipulating it so that his tip rubbed against her clit through the material. She shuddered, moaning as he groped her breasts with one hand, the other finding her ass. There was no room for her to be ashamed, she wanted every bit of it.

He lifted her, moving her panties to the side and sliding his cock deep into her. She cried out as she settled onto it, her nails clawing at his back as he kissed her breasts, easing her down until she'd finished taking him. She bounced lightly, letting his thick meat grind against the inside of her as she moaned.

"Yes! Harder! Please! Make me your dirty little bitch!" She demanded. He smirked as he gripped her sides tightly. He slammed in and out of her at an alarming rate, their skin slapping together as her ecstasy escalated, he had truly became an animal and gave her exactly what she asked for. "Oh! Oh! Fuck, I'm coming!" Her screams filled the woods as she lost control, her body quivering and her pussy contracting hard around his member, wanting to take all of his Faunus seed, _needing_ to milk it out of him. He pulled out swiftly and she squirted hard all over his legs, her legs trembling from the orgasm. He set her down on the ground as she panted on her hands and knees, glancing up to see that Adam had set out a platform made of planks that was elevated with logs beneath it.

"Finished?" Adam asked. She shook her head, noting the next Faunus, a man with deer antlers who was lying on the platform on his back, already naked. She slipped her panties off and tossed them away, climbing up to join him and mounting him cowgirl style, his penis sliding into her still slicked snatch. It was less easing and more forced invitation as she slammed down onto his shaft, she wanted to be filled again and she wanted it fast. He bucked his hips beneath her, assisting in her tirade as she arched her back giving him the perfect view of her petite body. She gathered her hair, removing it from her face as her breathing was erratic

"This one's good too," she moaned before crying out in surprise. She glanced back, finding that the lieutenant wasn't quite finished with her yet and had forced his tip into her ass. She settled in on the other's cock as she patiently waited for the lieutenant to force it the rest of the way in. She watched as her anus consumed his member and groaned as she wriggled against it, the pleasure of both holes being filled drove her mad, but the idea that they were both Faunus drove her to rampancy. She lost her senses, her body methodically lifting itself and driving back down on the man beneath her as the man behind her held her tight, making sure to keep from slipping out.

"Make sure that she isn't too spent, I'm still planning on having a go at her," Adam said. She groaned, glancing back at him to reveal that her face had become ahegao and she laughed between her outbursts of pleasure.

"I… look forward… to it…" She managed. She held out for several minutes before her body betrayed her and gave in to the pleasure, exploding once again, screaming in bliss and agony. Both of the men pulled out, leaving her to crumble in a heap as the deer Faunus slid from beneath her, her juices running down her legs as she took deep breaths, looking up at him with a devious smile. The lieutenant let out a sudden moan, his semen jetting out and covering her ass and she laughed. "Perhaps I'm just too much for your men to handle?" She felt it with her fingers, licking it off as she looked at the deer Faunus who continued to jerk off.

"Maybe you should help him finish first," Adam suggested. She shook her small ass at him as she crawled to the man before her and took his cock in her mouth, working him quickly. Only one thing was left on her mind, the man that had captured her and shown her a good time. She wanted to repay him, but not with lien. She would repay him with her body. With one final thrust the Faunus plowed his meat into the back of her throat and she pulled back sputtering out of shock as his seed burst forth and covered most of her face. Weiss wiped it from her face the best that she could before turning to Adam.

"Please?" She asked as she stood. "It's only fair." He grinned wickedly as he undressed, forcing her to bend over the platform and taking her from behind, grabbing ahold of her ponytail and fucking her slowly before gradually picking up the pace. She grabbed at her breasts as he suspended her torso above the table with his grip on her hair, railing her harder and faster by the moment. Adam didn't want to admit it, but she was easily the tightest pussy he'd ever filled. Weiss groaned as he trashed in and out, screwing her with all of his strength behind each thrust.

"How does it feel?" Adam asked grunting. "You're nothing more that a Faunus cocksleeve. I'm thinking that we could use you for breeding if you enjoy this so much." Her hands wrapped around her own neck, fingers exploring and sliding across her body.

"I think… we can… work something out," she breathed. "Fuck… Oh fuck." He filled her more than the last two men. More than anything ever had. Team RWBY didn't need to know. She could come back on the weekends and enjoy all the Faunus she desired. It was a delightful idea to her numbing mind. "Please Adam. Finish me. Fill me with your cum." Adam chuckled, stopping for a moment which prompted Weiss to wonder what he was doing before driving deeper that he had before and raveging her body. At one point he slipped out, her pussy forced to take his entire member in a flash and her legs quaked as her body trembled, her back arching as she shouted. "Yes! Fuck yes!"

"Are you ready?" He breathed. She nodded her head frantically and he pulled her back into him as he slammed in deep once more, he grunted as his semen pumped into her and caused her to squeal. He dropped her onto the table and she landed on her side, her fingers feeling her slit as his semen seeped out. She shuddered, sighing with satisfaction as Adam dressed himself. "You're free to leave." She could barely move her body, but her eyes found him and pled innocence as her fingers continued to manipulate the substance.

"Do I have to?" She asked. He turned away and headed into the woods, glancing up to ensure that the cameras were still recording.

"No," he replied as he removed his scroll and watched her roll onto her back, waiting for another Faunus to enjoy. It rang once and the man picked up on the other side.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I've just sent you a video file of your daughter who seems to have an aquired taste of sorts," Adam informed him. "You'll wire me one million lien and release all of your Faunus workers in the next minute or I'll release the video for all of Remnant to see." There was swearing and a moment of hesitation before the man returned to the phone.

"It's been done, just let my daughter go," Jacque replied. Adam chuckled.

"It would seem I've accidentally released the video. I hope that doesn't sully your name too much and as for your daughter…" Adam glanced back to note that Ilia had found a seat on Weiss's face, moaning out for more as another one of his men drove himself into Weiss with little compassion for her body. "She's ours now."


	7. The One with the Tentacles

Dirty Old Qrow here and I have a special upload for my murder. Normally I'd wait until I'm waiting for my editor to proofread the story on my main account, but I wanted to celebrate a little. Slightly skewed view system or not, this story has 25,000 views and I'm honored to bring smut to all of you. Thank you to everyone who sees this. Seriously.

Alright, sappy BS aside, lets get to it.

 **Emerald x Tentacles x Salem**

This story includes tentacles (obviously), anal, oral, and all of the other good things a smut should. It could very loosely be considered non consent, but rest assured, our victim enjoys herself thoroughly the entire time.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Tyrian, I want you to go back to Haven, and this time you will finish the job," Salem told him as she looked out down the table at them. "Is that understood? If you fail me again I'll take the rest of your tail and have it fashioned into a belt for you, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course my Queen, it will be done," Tyrian told her as he shifted around in his chair on his haunches and rubbed his hands together. Mercury leaned over to Emerald and he chuckled slightly.

"Why doesn't she just send us in to finish off Ruby?" Mercury asked. Emerald shook her head.

"We've been here for a couple months now and haven't made any progress, I don't think that she has any idea what she's doing," Emerald replied.

"Excuse me!" Salem called out. Emerald's eyes immediately met Salem's and everyone around the table stared up at her. "Child, is there something that you would like to say? You're just as free to speak your mind here as anyone else."

"It was nothing ma'am, really. I'm sorry to have interrupted," Emerald said. Cinder glared at her.

"I insist Emerald," Salem responded. Cinder began to stand, her fear of Salem turning into anger towards Emerald and the girl back pedaled, waving her hands.

"I told Mercury that I don't get why we're running around in circles. We haven't made any progress and our enemies have already reached Haven. Why don't we go else where while they regroup and attack there? At this rate, Ruby and the rest of the huntsmen are going to take us down!" Emerald exclaimed. Cinder's eyes grew, unaware of the fact that Emerald was going to be so bold and she feared for the girl now. She spun around in shock and waved her arms looking at Salem. Watts slammed his fist on the table and stood.

"Listen here girl, you are entirely…" He began but Salem cut him off.

"No Watts!" Salem yelled.

"Salem, we can't allow…" Watts started but she stood and glared at him, forcing him to sit, folding his arms in dejection.

"No!" They all silenced and watched Salem. She walked around the table, glided, heading directly for Emerald and Mercury couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Salem gave her a warm smile, or what Emerald perceived as an attempt at one, and placed her hands on Emerald's shoulders, squeezing them lightly. "The girl is just as free as the rest of you to speak her mind, and it took an immense amount of bravery to say such a thing, especially in my presence. I'm proud of her, maybe the rest of you should take notes." Hazel chuckled.

"If that's the case, I have a few things I'd like to say," Hazel responded. Salem laughed lightly.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm afraid that we need to end today's meeting. All of you know what you need to do," Salem told them as she released Emerald and returned to her chair. "I will see all of you back here in a week and we will discuss our…" She shot a look at Emerald. "Progress." Emerald exhaled in relief before leaving relatively quickly with Mercury and the others followed after them, Watts hanging back until they all left and closed the doors behind them.

"If I might ask you, and forgive me Salem if I am out of line, but why would you stop me from yelling at the child? She may be older than the children huntsmen that we are fighting by a year or two, but I don't understand why you would pander to her in that manner," Watts inquired as Salem passed by him and he stood. Salem flashed him a smile as she looked back at him, opening the doors.

"I feel that if I show her compassion now, she'll learn the lesson that I soon have planned for her more quickly," Salem explained as she left him in the room behind.

* * *

Emerald locked her door behind her as she entered her room and sat on her bed, shedding her pants and leaving nothing on her body with the exception of her green cropped top and panties. Salem's realm always seemed to be a little on the warm side, and she had finished training with Mercury just a few moments ago. She was tuckered out and ready for bed and since Salem hadn't come and scolded her yet for her poor behavior, she assumed that she was in the clear. She glanced across the room at her mirror, looking at the girl staring back at her before sighing. What was she doing here? Was she making the right choice? Salem promised them power, but if the woman was unable to lead them to victory then what hope of power was there?

At this point she was staying for Cinder, she had to admit that she was quite taken with the woman and owed her more than she could ever hope to repay. Cinder had provided her with food, safety, and a place to stay. She'd gotten Emerald off of the streets and made her a part of something bigger. Emerald would be greatful towards Cinder for the rest of her life. She hesitated for a moment as she thought that someone tugged at her door and she stood to check it out, opening it slowly and peaking her head out so that no one would see her body. A seer floated by in the hallway, scanning both ways at the end before heading to the right and continuing on its way. Emerald sighed and laughed slightly at herself for being nervous as she moved back to her bed. She turned the lights off and settled in, manipulating the pillow to get comfortable. Nothing to worry about.

Emerald was fast asleep after that and once a few hours had passed, someone with a key was able to unlock her door, allowing two seers to float in and they hovered at the door that was cracked open as they looked back at their master. Salem looked Emerald's body over before smiling at the seers and motioning towards the girl with her eyes.

"Have fun my pets. Adjust her attitude so that she knows her place, but see to it that she enjoys herself as well. I want her to know that I am not unforgiving and that every word that I speak to her from here on out is the word of a goddess. I will be back shortly once I've tended to another issue," Salem told them. She left the room and closed the door as quietly as she had opened it, locking it softly and smirking to herself as she sauntered away down the hallway. The seers floated to Emerald's body and examined her, looking at her for several long moments as she breathed softly and they analyzed her.

The Grimms' tentacles grew slightly in thickness as they positioned themselves over her and prepared their assault, one closer to her head secreting a faint pheromone and she rolled over, giving a light moan that signaled to the first that it was taking effect already. The second moved so that it hovered just above her navel and waited for a signal from the first. It contemplated and calculated its best course of action and turned slowly towards its brethren, giving a breathy gasp that implied they should commence. With speed and precision the second seer lashed out and wrapped around her arms and legs, pinning her with its surprising strength and her eyes fluttered open.

She glanced down her body at the Grimm, jerking in panic for a moment, but unable to match its strength. How could it be that much stronger than her?!

"What the fuck is going on!?" Emerald yelled as the first seer floated back and forth to each side of her head, as if it was examining her thoroughly for a prognosis due to a head injury. The second held fast and Emerald was surprised to find that it didn't hurt, but it was firm with her. She expected the tentacles to be slimy but they weren't and as her mind searched for the proper way to describe the feeling, the first seer had decided on its window of opportunity. It grazed her chest as it set up above her bosom, tearing her bra with ease. She squirmed harder but not hard enough and she found herself shockingly okay with the fact. The more pheromones that the first seer released, the more Emerald found her mind and body excited towards the tentacles as opposed to frightened. "What are you planning?"

She was well aware and she hated to admit that the idea was arousing her. Why else would it have stripped her top off? Were they acting on their own accord? Did seers feed on sexual energy? Did it matter? Before she could decide completely on what she thought that she wanted, two of the first seers tentacles wrapped around the base of her breasts once or twice and latched onto her nipples, forcing a groan out of her, her back buckling at the unexpected suddenness of it all. The Grimm's tentacles were different than that of his partner, and she wondered just how many forms their appendages were capable of. They suckled softly, pulsating, drawing her nipples in and out lightly as she felt, what she assumed was its teeth, pricking at the sides of her teats. It felt amazing and she let out another unashamed moan.

Emerald found herself in the back of her mind, resisting slightly and trying to regain control, but the tentacles that worked at her tits were making it difficult. Was this supposed to be punishment? How much trouble would she be in if Salem came in and found her enjoying it? Or maybe Salem wanted her to enjoy it in order to prove a point. Emerald struggled again, despite that fact that it was futile, biting her lip gently as the seer above her breasts continued to work methodically. She didn't know how smart it was, but if it kept at it, this was all it would take. Was it that patient? Would it get rougher if she stopped showing signs of receiving pleasure? She shook her head and bit her lip a little harder.

"Please… stop…" She asked it trying to catch her breath. It seemed to look at her but it didn't stop, instead it might have been reading her face and trying to decide on where to go from there. It continued with a heavy stream of pheromone release, the smell becoming musky and obvious but Emerald found her body reacting to it in autopilot, she could feel that her panties were growing damp as she bucked, the gently moistened material rubbing against her mound. The seer positioned lower on her body took notice, narrowing one of its two unoccupied tentacles and slipping in under the waistband of her tanga cut, white panties, and massaging her clit lightly. Emerald gasped and squirmed, squealing in irritation and trying to keep herself from rubbing back against it. The seers were good. Did they normally pleasure Salem?

She could hold out if she thought about something else. That all she had to do. Emerald closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ready to set her plan into action, but the only thing that she could bring up in her mind was Cinder and it made matters two times worse than they'd already been. Her chest heaved and she sweat lightly around her hairline on her head. For all she knew this test could be a matter of life and death. She couldn't enjoy it. She strained against what her mind was telling her to accept, tensing her body in hopes to minimize the enjoyment. It was difficult. It was more difficult than any training she'd undergone with Cinder or Mercury. And Emerald had a bad feeling that they were far from done with her.

The second seer slipped its last tentacle into her underwear, sliding along her lips and up her ass crack, using its 'teeth' to grip at the waistband of her panties. It tugged playfully at them as if it wanted her to help remove them, its sliding against her pussy and ass wore at her nerves quickly. It had lubed itself in a 'slime' coating, but it wasn't sticky as she expected and it felt as though the seer had somehow added a stimulant, the liquid smearing across her womanhood and flaring the heat within her. She couldn't hold out… she couldn't hold out… she needed to hold on… she needed to hold back! She was biting down harder on her lip now, harder than she should have and it drew blood, the taste taking her mind off of the Grimm for a the blink of an eye.

The tentacle rubbing across her anus slowly expanded in girth, exciting her and she thrashed her head. The first seer noted her refusal, wrapping a tentacle around her neck and squeezing softly, tightening slowly until she was left with just enough passage in her throat to breathe, even if it was labored. The slight lack of oxygen made Emerald tingle, her mind clinging to what sensations were overly prominent and accepting the stasis. She wouldn't run out of air, the Grimm was too smart to allow her, but she'd have one hell of a time putting up a fight. Her nipples… the constricting and releasing of her breasts… not to mention the love the other seer was showing to her pelvis… she was fucked… literally and figuratively.

"What does she want?" Emerald asked in a quiet breath. A low steady moan replaced the words in her throat and her body limped, the lower seer that had her pinned loosened his grip. "Just finish me. That's what she wants, isn't it?" Another slender tentacle crawled up her neck, swiveling across her nape just to screw with her, and stopping at her ear, tugging gently on the lower lobe. Her head lulled to the side, following his lead and catching her breath. Her slowed breathing became a panting, she was tired of struggling. Life or death, she wanted them to fill her in every way possible. She gagged for just a moment as her mind caught up to the actions of the appendage on her ear, or more accurately now, in her ear.

Simultaneously her retching stopped as it attached to her mind after traversing instantaneously through her body. Emerald's eyes widened and rolled back as her body went entirely limp but the Grimm continued their work. Emerald stood naked in front of a large shadowy figure that chuckled and grabbed her by the chin, examining her face.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Are you scared?" The shadow asked her. He let go of her and she shook her head, looking her own body over.

"No," she said in slight disbelief. He smiled and it warmed her.

"You have done well and you have passed your test," it informed her. "Once I release you, you will receive the release that you desire." It walked away from her slowly and left her alone in the middle of the white abyss, her mind slowly reeling back. She could feel the tentacles holding her down… or were they caressing her? She took a deep breath in before releasing it and she fell through the floor that crumbled beneath her, a slow, relaxing descent back into her physical body that lie waiting, taunted and toyed with by the seers. _You will receive the release that you desire. You have passed your test._ The tension of anticipation grew in her chest and as she merged with herself once more, the closer seer released her brain and slid back out of her ear in a single blinding retraction. It floated above her, watching her again as her face flushed and she groaned.

She was free to give in, that's what it had told her, and she rocked her hips against the lower seer, forcing more pressure on her clit and the Grimm caught on, firmly gripping her panties in the back and pulling them off, the freakishly elongated tentacle tossing them away before returning and rubbing against her anus. She squirmed and tensed, the idea of anal was one thing, but the idea of her ass being penetrated by a tentacled monster that knew exactly what she wanted was absolute and true bliss. The tentacle shrank, excreting lube that soaked her ass hole as it slid in slickly, its width too small for her to feel at the moment. Her mind was raw with anticipation, the messaging of her clit and nipples picked up in frequency and exertion.

She gasped, the tentacle in her ass slowly expanding without warning, rocking back and forth to saturate her walls with the lubricant, its diameter growing until it knew that she was at full width. Another tentacle slid into her pussy, it sensed that there would be no need for it's own liquids as her juices had soaked her cavern and sopped the sheets beneath her. The end of the tentacle gave up some of its size in exchange for thrashing around inside of her vagina. Her body bucked first in panic but it was replaced shortly after with undeniable pleasure that exceeded any she'd ever known. She was sure that sex with another human wasn't capable of offering such pleasure. The tentacle in her ass joined in on the fun, railing her hard enough to lift her up off of the bed with each complete thrust.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Please, more!" She screamed. She wasn't sure that she could handle more… but she wanted it nonetheless.

"Enjoying my pets?" Salem asked. Emerald's head rolled limply to the side as she stared into Salem's hungry eyes, the woman looked different. She looked lustful, or maybe even jealous, of Emerald's current state. Emerald mustered a nod before rolling her head back to face the seer above her chest, a tentacle slipping into her mouth and deep into her throat. She choked for a moment, panic rose and she wretched but Salem stepped to her and caressed her cheek as the sensation of heaving stopped. "These seers were genetically engineered by Merlot as gifts to me. They can read humans. They know what we want. What we crave. What we need. Relax. The seer is using a numbing agent to subdue your gag reflex. He knows what you want…" Salem moved to Emerald's ear as the girl shuddered and moaned loudly. "What. You. Need."

"Fu…" Was all that Emerald could muster as the rest of her words were cut off by garbled, unintelligible gargling. The tentacle in her throat that allowed her just enough air to survive… her nipples raw from being overly stimulated… her clit tender to the touch… her ass slicked and full… her pussy beaten from the inside. Where was the release she was promised? Was she just too resilient, was her mind broken beyond repair? She was closer than she'd ever been to true ecstasy but something was keeping her from it. Salem? Had the Grimm done something when it entered her mind? She wanted it through the pain and pleasure and exhaustion…

"Fuck!" She screamed sharply. The tentacle in her vagina had paused for a moment, navigating through her cervix and expanding as it entered the womb. It slowly worked all the way in and she could feel it pushing against her stomach, she glanced down to see the bulge and her mind exploded as did her body, every part of her contracting in unison before releasing and she gargled out a scream. The tentacles released her, the ones inside of her jettisoned out and her juices exploded all over the bed and onto the floor like a fire sprinkler system that had been set off. She moaned as she shuddered and twisted her body back and forth, the cum flowing out in a violent spray that seemed infinite for a long moment. Her body collapsed in exhaustion and she lay motionless.

"Do you understand my power now child?" Salem asked. Salem looked at the mess on the floor and chuckled to herself as she gently rolled Emerald onto her side and the seers bound her legs and arms behind her. "Though I can hardly say that you're a child anymore, can I? You're body, age, and desires are not that of a child. They're those of a woman." The first seer jacked her mind once more and Emerald fell limp again, spiraling towards another out of body experience. "Let us seal her fate."

Emerald was once again standing naked in an empty white infinity, but this time Salem stood before her, the witch in her normal attire. No, not a witch… a goddess. Salem had made this experience possible, Salem was the one that wanted her to enjoy herself. Salem was her queen. Salem was her everything. So long as she could have more. Salem smiled warmly at the girl and embraced her, pulling hard on her hair and forcing her to look up into the sky. She kissed the girl's neck and laughed.

"Isn't this better than progress?" Salem asked sultrily. Emerald moaned and nodded slowly.

"Yes goddess…" She exhaled. Salem was impressed. How hard had Emerald held out that she was already broken before the seer used his second mental override? They both left her mind, Emerald still bound as the seer left her ear canal and she still laid on her side, Salem watching her thoughtfully. "But I'm so unworthy. After what I said, why would you choose me?" Salem smirked as the Grimm rolled her onto her back but kept her restricted.

"You have potential Emerald, and you will serve me well," Salem told her. Salem glanced at both of her Grimm, letting them to know to stay out of the way as she began teasing Emerald's clit with her fingers and grabbing a handful of breast. Emerald shuddered, groaning and giggling as she wriggled against her queen's touch.

"Thank you goddess," Emerald offered in bliss. Salem smiled as she worked harder on the girl's clitoris, maneuvering a finger inside as well. The girl was too pure in an ironic sort of way, and Salem found that it turned her on. The girl was still wet, very wet, the musk of the girl's earlier orgasm and the lingering scent of pheromones began to work Salem over, she rubbed her thighs together as she continued pleasuring Emerald. Emerald moaned, trying to stifle them, but she saw no point in holding them back. The idea that her queen was enamored with her enough to personally bring her to sexual bliss drove her as wild as the tentacles had earlier. Salem's fingering escalated, and with it, the volume and frequency of Emerald's screams. Emerald was more enthusiastic that Tyrian, which was saying a lot. Salem tsked at her.

"If you keep screaming like that you're going to wake up the others. I think I know the perfect way to silence you," Salem told her with a wicked smile. Salem drew back her hand that was teasing Emerald's nipple and lifted her dress, the seers releasing Emerald and quickly moving as Salem mounted Emerald's face. "Let the smell intoxicate you, there might be a bit of stimulate lingering from my time with the seers earlier tonight." Emerald couldn't hear her, she was only acutely aware of two things in that moment. The pressure building inside of her cunt, and the burning desire to finish Salem before she came herself. Her tongue lashed out, blindly flailing about for Salem's clitoris. Salem's thighs clenched suddenly, informing her she'd found the spot and she worked happily, moaning into Salem's crotch on occasion, her hot breath causing Salem to laugh and groan. "Such a... Good… Girl…"

Emerald was being smothered, but it didn't matter. If she died suffocating in the sweet scent of her goddess, it would have been worth it. She took a deep breath of the musk that surrounded her, exploring the muff and inserting her tongue into Salem, thrusting it as far as she could manage and flipping it about before drawing it back out and starting over. She repeated this for a while, breathing heavily and exaggeratedly through her nose as she refused to stop, her own juiced seeping out as Salem fingered her harder and harder. Salem's free hand was now on her own breast and she bounced on Emerald's face, grinding against her tongue and Emerald enjoyed every moment of it. It was too much and Emerald couldn't hold out any longer, all of her energy spent from the tentacles.

Emerald screamed again, her juices gushing out and soaking Salem's hand which she drew back and wiped up her neck, over her chin, and into her mouth. She moaned hard, laughing as she placed all of her weight on Emerald's head and released her cum into Emerald's mouth, nearly drowning the girl as she tried to swallow it amongst her shallow breaths. Salem stayed put, grinding back and forth on Emerald's face as she finished, removing herself when she was good and ready and slipping off of the bed. Emerald gasped, moaning out as she caught her breath, her body beyond the point of useless. Salem looked Emerald over as she caught her own breath, the seers showing themselves out as she stared hard in confusion over the girl's willpower.

"Shall I send in Cinder?" Salem asked. Emerald grunted in labored movement, giving up before shaking her head slowly. Salem smiled, closing the door behind her as she turned off the light.

"Such confidence and spirit, you had a great future ahead of yourself. But you just couldn't keep that cocky mouth of yours shut." Salem adjusted her breasts and glided back towards her room. "It's of little consequence now I suppose, you'll still have great future ahead of you. It seems that you'll just have to enjoy the view from beneath me instead of beside me."

* * *

Quick note before I head out, the poll on my profile is now closed. Thanks to everyone who voted. The next time I get a chance to write lewd content I'll be writing a new story called Ahegao, which will focus more on sexcapades between the students during their time at Beacon. If that's something that might interest you, be sure to follow your favorite Dirty Old Qrow.

Thanks again and remember kids...

Stay smutty.


	8. Now You're My Daddy

It's good to be back. Almost a month since my last upload, but my murder has been waiting patiently and I have returned. Now before some of you that voted start complaining "But Qrow, you said that next time you were starting a new story called Ahegao that was going to primarily focus on shenanigan at the school," fret not. By the end of the week the new story will begin with a ship that some of you have wanted for a while now. White Rose. After this upload that will be my focus. That being said, the concept for this chapter was brought to you by my co-creator ShadowOfTheFenix (He only just now made an account for me to credit him with)

 **Weiss x Ironwood**

Story includes anal, oral, a little deep throating, and a little tits. (Get it?)

* * *

Weiss sat on the edge of her bed, staring hard out the window of her second story room and watched as the maids and butlers went about their morning routines, ensuring that the building was as tidy as possible in case someone of importance decided to come by for a visit. She sighed as she stood up slowly, her feet carrying her to the portal and she tried to pull it open before remembering that her father had sealed it so that she couldn't escape from her room without being noticed. It was no use without breaking it, and while Weiss found herself slowly giving in to her cabin fever of sorts, she wasn't desperate enough to damage the property. The workers always seemed content with their work, their routines never changing from day to day, and yet, they never complain. She couldn't understand why they didn't, though she did know that she'd give anything to be someone else for just a day, to be without the burden of feeling like she had to act perfect, just because her name was Schnee.

"Sister," came Whitley's voice from the hallway and her breath caught before quickly escaping her. She grabbed myrtenaster from off of her dresser and marched to the door, throwing it open and pushing him out into the middle of the hallway. "Now now Weiss, is that anyway for you to greet the next heir to the Schnee throne? Father told me that he's not sure now why he let you keep the title for so long when I was the obvious and best choice from the start, but no matter. Everything is fixed now, and you are where you should be, locked in your room. We wouldn't want you causing anymore trouble or staining the Schnee name further, would we?" He smiled, clearing his throat with a hand on his chest and bowing slightly. "But I didn't come here to quarrel with you Weiss, I have some news that I feel might put you in a better mood."

"And what's that?" Weiss asked as she folded her arms.

"Such a temper," Whitley said. He looked at his nails and stared back at her, her eyes narrow and burning as she glowered. "Are you finished interrupting?" Weiss turned back to her room and stepped inside.

"I don't care what you have to say," She shouted at him. "Goodbye Whitley." The door slammed and she waited in silence, listening for him to move but she heard a few steps towards her door that was followed up by a prolonged silence. She could hear the smile on his face as his lips curled over his teeth, the thought unnerving her until he finally spat it out.

"General Ironwood is here," Whitley said. Weiss's eyes grew wide and she stepped back, straightening out her dress before tearing the door open once more and walking into the hallway with confidence, nearly barreling her brother over and not bothering with an apology or response when he cried out to her in frustration. She headed for the main foyer, leaning over the banister and catching just a glimpse of his coattails as he passed beneath her with Klein and her father. She ran to the stairs, gingerly making her way down and grabbing Ironwood by the arm as Jacque and the butler both rounded the corner to the next hallway. Ironwood pulled against her resistance, trying to free himself before turning around to spot Weiss who smiled at him before letting go and clearing her throat, trying to feign professionalism.

"General Ironwood, what a pleasant surprise," she told him as she curtsied. He bowed in return and gently took her hand which she offered to him as they walked side-by-side down the hallway.

"A pleasure as always Ms. Schnee," he greeted her with the same stoicness as always. She nodded to him with a smile as they walked a few steps behind her father, she enjoyed the silence and the warmth of his gloved hand for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Pardon me if it's rude to ask General, but what brings you to Schnee Manor this afternoon?" Weiss asked. He chuckled.

"I never knew that you were one to act so formal," he told her.

"I guess my time here has changed me General," she replied.

"I hope not for the worst," he told her. She laughed and smiled.

"Not in the slightest," she assured him.

"Weiss!" Jacque yelled. He approached the two of them, removing their hands from each others and slapping Weiss on the wrist. "The General did not come all of this way just so that my misbehaved daughter could bother him and waste his time." Ironwood gave Jacque a stern look at stepped between him and Weiss.

"She wasn't bothering me Jacque," Ironwood informed him. "Go inside and I'll be with you in just a moment." Jacque looked up at Ironwood, eyes filled with rage and he grunted and turned away unsatisfied.

"Klein!" Jacque yelled.

"Yes Mr. Schnee?" Klein inquired.

"As soon as Weiss is done conversing with the General, please return her directly to her room!" Jacque shouted. He slammed the door behind him and Klein stood in front of the door, both Ironwood and Weiss glanced at him. His eyes turned red and he wore a wicked grin.

"You two take all the time you need, Schnee could always use a moment to calm down," he told them. Ironwood sighed as he turned for the door.

"It's quite alright Klein," he told the man. He turned back to Weiss. "I have some details about the travel ban to discuss with your father, and I can guarantee that things will not be handled delicately. Perhaps we can catch up with each other when I'm finished?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. It's been awhile since I've had company and -" Weiss began to tell him.

"James!" Jacque yelled. Ironwood took Weiss's hand briefly once more, and kissed it lightly before heading into the room. "What could have possibly taken so long?!" Ironwood closed the door and Weiss stared at it for a long lingering second before Klein gently grabbed her arm.

"Guess we should be getting you back to your room then?" Klein asked. Weiss nodded, she knew that no amount of protesting would change Klein's mind or her father's despite her turning 18 several months ago, and she headed back up the stairs with him, Whitley no longer standing in the hallway to terrorize her. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she thought things over and thanked her butler. She closed the door on him and leaned back against the door, slumping to the floor. _I can guarantee that things will not be handled delicately._ Weiss trembled at where her mind went, finding herself wanting him to handle her indelicately, before shaking it from her mind. An absurd thought, she knew that he had no interest in her in that way, and was nearing fifty years of age.

He still looked good though. He was everything that Weiss would want in a man, which was everything that her father wasn't. Kind, good looking, compassionate, strong, calculated… She could have gone on for days! His face was rugged and as she thought about it in depth, the more she yearned for him. Her body ached as she imagined him embracing her, holding her softly and telling her that she was free to do as she pleased. Her senses slipping further as she bit on the end of her index finger, hand trembling slightly as she begged him to do as _he_ pleased. It was an absurd notion, but even just being able to hear his thundering voice from downstairs drew it out further. Her mind was blind as to the actions of her free hand, her left hand massaging her outer labia through her panties as she squirmed.

Was it because she'd been locked up in this room for so long that she was pining over the first sensible male that she'd come in contact with in months, or was there more to it. Did she truly want Ironwood to watch over and care for her. He was easily everything that she wanted, and age wasn't a factor that was about to stop her, Remnant was too cruel and unforgiving to worry about such insignificant things. Her index and middle fingers slipped in deeper, messaging carefully on both sides of her clitoris so that she could enjoy the fantasy in all of its splendor. There was no rush. She had nowhere to be, and as long as she stayed in her room, no one would come to bother her.

"James," she moaned dryly past her fingertips, her right hand sliding down her neck stringing along what little saliva they had collected, and she messaged her breasts through her dress as she slid further on to the floor, sprawling out slightly so that she could get a better angle while struggling with her frills of her dress getting in the way. Her legs were spread, crooked as she hiked up her dress with her right hand, more frustrated with its being a nuisance than concerned with the stimulation of her tits. She let out another breathy moan, inhaling sharply and stopping abruptly as a door slammed on the first floor. _Go Weiss! You don't want to be trapped here alone for the rest of your life, do you?_

The Ice Queen clambered to her feet, smoothing and adjusting her dress so that she looked proper once more and threw her door open, not bothering to close it as she ran down the hallway and spotted Ironwood who was on his way towards the front door.

"General Ironwood! Wait!" Weiss called out as she gingerly hurried down the stairs and ran to him. His face was still red from anger and he paced from side to side as she approached.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but now might not be the best time for us to talk," he apologized. "I just don't understand how your father can be so… ignorant and bullish!" He turned to leave again and she closed the gap, clinging hard to his right arm and stopping him.

"Please! Hear me out for just a minute!" Weiss pleaded. He looked at her, noting the panic in her eyes. He softened and took a deep breath, grabbing the lapel of his coat and giving it a confident tug as he exhaled.

"Of course Ms. Schnee," he told her. "What is it that I can help you with?" _I have a few things in mind General._

"I was wondering if you had any time that you could spare today," she inquired. "Winter's told me many stories of training with you and I think it would benefit me greatly if I could do the same." Her eyes begged him, wide and misty as she clasped her hands together and he shook his head with chuckle.

"I don't see why not," Ironwood told her. "My meeting with your father was cut quite short so it just so happens that I have a bit of extra time on my hands. Let's not have it go to waste, where can we go to train?"

"I'm afraid that we would have to do so in my room," she told him. "I'm not allowed to leave it, so it might be the most convenient place to do so. It is quite spacious." He nodded in agreement.

"Alright then Ms. Schnee, lead the way," he instructed her. She walked up the stairs ahead of him, her mind racing as she grew closer to her door. _What are you doing Weiss? This is madness! You'll be throwing away the title of heiress forever, especially if father finds out. What if he doesn't agree? Will you force him? Will he tell father?_ Weiss pushed onward, the doubts loud in her head, but the moisture between her legs was more distracting. She didn't care if she ruined her chance at redeeming herself. She didn't care if her father found out, if anything, she almost hoped that he did find out.

"In here," Weiss said ushering him in. He stepped in ahead of her, admiring the artwork on the walls and the rooms size as he turned back to respond, but she knew that she wouldn't have a better chance. He was already in and she hadn't planned out even that much. Everything was genuine and spur of the moment, and she closed the door quickly behind her, rushing into action. She grabbed him by the collar, drawing him in for a kiss as she slammed him against the wall, kissing him hard to ensure that he had no time to protest, but it almost seemed as though he was kissing her back. He grunted against her as she clung to him, even if he didn't want it she was going to put up a fight. Maybe she could change his mind.

"Weiss," Ironwood managed. She cut him off with another kiss, her hands fumbling with his belt, her inexperience painfully obvious as she struggled. He grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her against the wall, the pain was replaced with excitement. She wanted him to be rougher. "What are you doing?"

"This is going better than I imagined it would," she told him quietly. He let go of her.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked. She smiled wickedly as she leaned in, giving him a good view of what little cleavage she had.

"I think you know full well what this is all about James," she told him. "If anything we should see this as an opportunity to get even with my father. He's been treating both of us like we're worthless recently and I can't think of a better way to get back at him. I get to let loose and you get to let out some steam on the other daughter." Ironwood's face flushed and he averted his face.

"What are you insinuating Weiss?" He asked.

"Don't act so naive James. The last time that you and my father got into it you gave it to Winter better than I could ever imagine being railed. I walked in on the two of you, but luckily the two of you were positioned in a way that I wasn't noticed. Father was pissed when I told him, but what could he do? You're both adults that can make their own choices and now that I'm an adult…" Ironwood twitched and gasped, Weiss had snaked her hand into his pants and gripped his member hard, there was no chance he could deny his erection now. "I say it's our turn to make a choice." He looked her in the eyes, there was a hunger that he'd only seen once before.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" Ironwood asked her. She gave a single nod and Ironwood couldn't deny his desire if that was her choice. He nodded back and she got to work, undoing his pants and taking his boxers with them, hitting her knees and examining his penis. Her fingers trailed down it gently and she shuddered in curiosity. She'd never taken anything that large, her and Ruby had messed around back at Beacon, but the toys that they had embarrassingly borrowed from Blake were dwarfed in comparison to the object before her. She was mesmerized, flicking her tongue at his tip and enjoying his reaction. She wrapped her arms around his inner thighs, gripping his legs tightly and sucking gently on his head.

She'd occasionally break off to breathe with a soft pop that seemed to get Ironwood going, the best indication of the fact being that he grabbed both sides of her head and looked down at her. Her eyes looked up at him once more, want and wonder filled them, her wanton desires only moments from being fulfilled. He had no intention of being delicate and she had no intention of stopping him. She opened her mouth, letting him ease in until she'd taken the entire dick in her mouth, gagging lightly on the head but it turned her on and she held him tight as he tried to pull out. Softly she forced it in an inch or two more, her arms trembling as she desired more despite the fact that she'd reached the end.

She finally released, drool soaking his meat and running down her chin as he pulled out and watched her closely. He wasn't sure how to react, but she let him know exactly what she wanted as she slurped and collected the saliva from the corners of her mouth, wrapping her hand around his member and sliding it up and down.

"More!" She begged. She wrapped her lips around him again. "More." She wrapped her arms around his thigh once more and bobbed her head, holding herself in place each time for a few seconds as she gargled and moaned with his entire length in her mouth. Her speed picked up, each time trying to take more, even if it seemed impossible. He positioned her and she complied, pulling herself up slightly as he managed to grab and handful of her ponytail and wrap it around his fist. He held her steadfast, thrusting into her oral cavern slowly at first with long forceful strides before fucking her mouth quickly. The saliva seemed to multiply exponentially, leaking down her neck and between her cleavage. He gave one final push before releasing her ponytail and gripping her head once more, allowing her to enjoy her gagging for an unnervingly long moment.

She gasped as he removed himself, whimpering slightly as he pulled her to her feet, he kissed her hard on the lips, unconcerned over the spit that coated Weiss's face that was diluted with his own precum. After a series of impassioned kisses he reached beneath the bottom of her dress and noted that her panties were soaked, she chuckled into his kisses on her neck as he seemed amused.

"You were that excited from gagging?" He asked.

"Not entirely," she gasped between his kisses. "It was amazing, but I also teased myself over the thought of you while you were in your meeting." He smirked and kissed her hard on the lips, lifting her up and planting her against the wall.

"No need to imagine any longer," he told her. He pulled her panties to the side and slid her down the wall until she eased onto his cock. Her legs spazzed out, twitching before wrapping around Ironwood's body and holding on tight. She screamed, Ironwood using his robotic arm to keep Weiss up as the other covered her mouth. "We wouldn't want your father to find out before we finish." She nodded, gurgling and moaning against his hand, bouncing lightly on his cock as he brought his hand down to help support her body. She was extremely light, but holding her with one arm was growing awkward, and he was better able to hold her in place. Her inability to move only frustrated her for a second before he began railing her pussy the same way he had her mouth. His speed was unbelievable, his deep thrusts driving her further and further, her body slightly limp as he restrained her, one hand grasping her neck. "Is it too much?"

"No, keep going," she pled shaking her head. Her pleasure grew by the second, every thrust pushing her closer to the threshold which seemed to keep distancing itself, but she didn't completely mind. Ironwood grunted, his breathing growing shallow and his thrusts longer and more pronounced. He was close, and it pushed Weiss farther, she gasped as he pulled away from the wall and used his hands to assist her movements, her bouncing allowing for a different angle, suddenly pushing her quickly to climax. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping tight to his shoulders as she spasmed around him, his cock buried deep in her tight snatch, possibly the tightest he'd ever known. He twitched and groaned, letting her know that he was ready and she grinded against him the best she could.

The general attempted to pull out but she clenched her legs harder, straining against his attempts.

"Weiss," he breathed heavily. "I'm going to cum." She nodded, smiling as she kissed him and moaned.

"Please," she begged him quietly. "Inside of me. I'll use my aura for protection but I want to feel your warmth." He looked into her eyes again, this time almost sad and pleading and once again he nodded in response. His thrusts grew again in frequency and intensity until he pushed her back against the wall and gave a final thrust, his body shaking as he ejaculated into her, she groaned and arched her body, grabbing her breasts in her hands and laughing.

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you," she said. Ironwood set her down on the floor and she kissed him, feeling his seed slowly running down her leg.

"Was it as good as you imagined?" He asked. She smiled cheekily.

"I'll let you know when we're finished," she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Think you can handle more?" Ironwood asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I _am_ a Schnee, so let's find out," she replied as she stripped out of her dress. She teased him again with kisses as he removed his jacket and undershirt, working his shaft with her hand as he completed undressing himself. He began to harden again and she smiled, guiding him to her bed by his dick and bending over it, shaking her ass for him. "I've been wanting to try something out, so don't hold back." He smirked as she shifted slightly, her hands gripping the edge of the bed. Her pussy lips were still drenched and invited Ironwood who teased them with the tip of his cock. She whimpered, sliding back slightly and gyrating her ass once again. He pulled away, confusing her as she glanced back at him, whimpering. He spit onto his hand, slicking his member's head and prodding it into Weiss's ass, causing her to shriek and lightly tremor. She gasped, her hands gripping tight at her sheets.

"Interesting," Ironwood said. He leaned forward and grabbed Weiss's ponytail, pulling her head back, his tip eager to penetrate further. "Is that what you want?" She nodded. "Are you too proud to admit it? I'm shocked after everything you've done that confessing a kink is where you draw the line Weiss." Her body was rigid with anticipation and her breaths shallow, waiting for him to bury himself deeper.

"I want it," she admitted out of breath. His smile faded.

"Then say it," he said. She stared hard at the floor, steadying her breath.

"Fuck me in the ass." What happened next was senseless. "... Fuck me daddy." Ironwood leaned back, holding her hair tightly and slowly easing in at first, careful not to injure her as her body adapted, a heat flaring throughout her and warming her core. She looked back at him and bit her lip hard. "I said not to hold back. My aura can take it. Now fuck me." Three glyphs spun around her body, one around her waist, one around her neck, and once just below her tits. He released her hair and grappled her hips, slamming into her as hard as possible, her body unmoving as he felt his member swallowed by her anus, the entire length disappeared and her ass slapped loudly against him.

He went to work, her ass quickly bring him to the cusp of another orgasm, her tight hole proved maintained its restriction and it was more powerful than any pleasure he'd ever experienced. Weiss moaned loudly with every thrust, her aura trying to collapse as she struggled to hold herself together. He slowed himself to enjoy her further, his mechanical warm reaching under her and massaging her clit. Her legs trembled, giving out which mattered little thanks to her glyphs, but her liquids dripped out slowly onto the floor. He matched her groans methodically, inserting three fingers into her, and the advantages of having a mechanical arm became evident.

He fingered her with alarming force as he finished plowing her, and she screamed out in a trembling orgasm, his semen filling her ass as her glyphs shattered and she collapsed onto the bed. He removed his fingers quickly, forcing a squeal from her as she squirted all over the side of her bed and the floor, drawing her legs in afterwards. She sighed and rolled onto her back, hugging herself as he panted heavily.

"Too much for you to handle?" Weiss asked breathily. He smirked.

"Not enough," he told her as he began dressing. She smiled and ran her hands up and down her body.

"Well if you ever drop in again General, don't be a stranger," She informed him. He nodded to her as he opened the door.

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Schnee," he told her as he closed the door. Ironwood turned to find himself face to face with Winter who shook her head, her expression conveying amusement.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" She asked. She straightened out his jacket.

"If you had been here any earlier it could have been you," he informed her. "I've never seen anyone more determined to get laid, though it was a look similar to the one you gave me our first time." She brushed him off and headed down the hallway with him.

"Would you have preferred me?" She asked. Ironwood cast her a glance. "Was she better?" He cleared his throat.

"That's highly classified," he told her. She pulled him in for a deep kiss on the lips and pushed him slightly away.

"Of course it is," she said smacking him on the ass. "I guess next time I'll have to remind you." She waved to him as she headed back up the stairs and he left the manor, making it halfway to his vehicle before his scroll went off but refused to check until he'd reached the car. He climbed in the back and opened the file, a photo from Weiss who had taken it in the mirror and used her free hand to spread her ass cheeks. _Until next time daddy, I'll be waiting._ Ironwood closed the scroll and pocketed it as he stared up at Weiss who watched him from her window.

"How was your meeting sir?" The driver asked as he pulled away.

"I'm not really sure what I've gotten myself into."

* * *

I'll see you all next time in the new story (don't worry, I'll still be updating this one, the only change is that the other will be my focal point for the next few uploads) and as always...

Stay smutty.


	9. Lusus Naturae

Hey Murder, DOQ here... I still plan on uploading another chapter soon to Ahegao, but this idea came to me and I pounded (pun intended) it out quick and wanted to get something up for all of you. This one is something a little on the different side and if it's not your thing, you can leave comments like "You're messed up and need help" but it won't get rid of the chapter, so if it's not your thing, just don't read it. Thanks.

 **BLAKE X GRIMM**

 **Yes, this is Grimm Bestiality**

Story includes Non-consent, Bestiality, Oral, Womb Filling, and Impregnation.

* * *

Merlot approached the door of his underground facility that was located in the woods on the outskirts of Vale and bent slightly at the waist, staring into a scanner that read his eye and sounded off with a high pitched ding, the door sliding open a touch before stopping due to the motor giving out. He sighed and shook his head, listening for a moment for the computer to welcome him in.

* _Good Evening Doctor. It would seem that the servos have failed on the door once again.*_

"It would appear so," Merlot said with a sigh. Determination could only bring the man so far and with the destruction of his island facility, he was running low on funds and places to turn, this all but forgotten research bunker hidden in the dense forest was quite possibly his last chance at a scientific breakthrough. He'd show them that they should have backed his findings all along, and he would make them pay for cutting off his grants. He used his robotic arm to force the door open the rest of the way, the computer made a chirping noise to let him know that it was still monitoring the system.

 _*I cannot recommend that you leave the door as it is, it will leave the facility open for attack.*_ Merlot chuckled and he transferred the system's UI and AI into his implanted eye. A diagnostics check flashed before him as he continued down a single long hallway, screams and cries from Grimm could be heard through the walls on both sides and he opened the door at the opposite end of the corridor long before reaching it, his men scrambling about in the room to prepare for his arrival. He stepped in and they nodded at him, a large control panel sprawled across the bottom half of the wall before him, the top half was a window that looked into a large room that contained one large, stone platform that was elevated several feet from the floor. There were monitors scattered about the viewing room, most of it appeared to be medical and mechanical in nature and Merlot stood watching the empty room for a long moment.

"Well?" He asked his men. "Where is subject eleven?"

"It was a rough night last night for the men and they were doing the best that they could to bring someone back for you, but Beacon proved to be more difficult to infiltrate than we expected," one of his employees stuttered, his hands fidgeting. Merlot gave a single nod of his head, turning back and picking the man up by the neck with his prosthetic and gripping him tightly.

"I do not care how rough the night was, if we do not get results soon…!" Merlot began. He was cut off suddenly as a woman appeared next to him with brown and pink hair, an unconscious woman slung over her shoulder that had long black hair and cat ears. Merlot looked at the girl for a long couple of seconds without saying anything, not really recognizing her as anyone he'd worked with before and she dropped Blake in the middle of the room, leaving without a word as Merlot set his man down. He cleared his throat, leaning down and making sure that the girl had a pulse before looking up at one of the guards. "Take her to the showers right away and prepare her properly."

"Yes sir," the men replied. One of them carried her out as two more followed behind to make sure that she was secure and Merlot smiled as he followed behind at a distance. His scroll rang and he glanced down at the caller ID before picking up and answering with a warm tone.

"Salem. What a pleasant surprise," Merlot said. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"One of my associates should have just delivered another 'willing' participant for your experiments," Salem told him. "Think of it as a thank you for the genetically engineered Seers that you sent to me. If you have such success again I'll see to it that you're paid in lien next time." Merlot laughed.  
"You're patience is appreciated m'lady," Merlot told her. "I have a feeling that we're getting close to another break through and I think that today's volunteer just might be the missing link."

"Good," Salem replied. "Carry on then." She hung up and Merlot pocketed his scroll, turning into the showers and joining his men.

Blake came to slowly, she wasn't sure of where she was, and the last thing that she had remembered happening was her fight with Neo. The girl had jumped her when she was buying Dust in Vale, outmatching her worse than she had expected and knocking her out quickly much to Blake's surprise. She groaned as she woke up, a warm liquid running over her body and it was then that she fully realized that she was naked. She screamed slightly, panicking as she found her feet, the small room was completely concrete and enclosed, Blake had a hard time finding which panel might be the opening for the door and she covered herself, calling out into the dark.

"What the hell is going on here!? Where am I!?" She yelled out hoping for a reply. It was an older man's voice that answered and she recognized it instantly as it attempted to comfort her.

"Relax Blake, hurting you is the last thing that I want and as long as you cooperate, you're going to make it out of here unscathed," Merlot informed her.

"You tried to kill us before!" Blake reminded him. Merlot chuckled.

"I needed to test my creatures, I needed to make sure that they had realized their full potential, but you girl's proved my work pointless," Merlot said. "However, the tests that I have planned here for you today are far less dangerous than what I put you up against on the island. I hope you'll see that before we finish today. Now be a dear and finish cleaning yourself up, we wouldn't want the Grimm smelling anything foreign on you, it ruins the controls of the experiment, as it were."

"Go to hell!" Blake shouted.

"If you will not comply, Ms. Belladonna, I will have no choice but to throw you into the feeding chambers and I don't think that's the result that either of us desires. Please, I implore you," Merlot reasoned with her. She thought it over, at the very least she could play along for now and escape him when the opportunity presented itself. She made sure that she washed thoroughly, taking her time so that she could think things over in her head and before she was able to finish the door was forced open and the water shut off, two soldiers gripped her quickly and she leapt past them as they found themselves grappling one of her clones. She slammed the door behind her and turned to run but Merlot stood before her, reaching out quickly and slapping a metallic bracelet on her wrist. "That should prevent you from doing anything else foolish with your semblance." He glanced back at a few more of his soldiers. "Men, please escort the Faunus to the experimentation room."

Merlot stepped out of the way, his men quickly shackling Blake and leading her through the hall back towards the room where their testing would commence, not stopping for a moment to allow her to dress and she squirmed as she tried to resist but they dragged her along. He watched her ass bounce as she made her way to the destination, his mind turning over repeatedly as he recalled the first ten subjects and realized that none of them had been Faunus. Perhaps that's what had gone wrong the first trials. He followed the men into the room, allowing them to restrain her to the table and double checking the shackles to make sure she was secure, but that they wouldn't keep her from moving. She thrashed, men stood with guns trained on her and Merlot waved them off as he removed a case of syringes and prepared to inject her.

"What do you want from me?" Blake asked. Merlot smirked and he quickly injected her with the first before she realized what was going on. He leaned to her ear and whispered.

"You are going to usher in the future of humanity," Merlot told her.

"What was that?" Blake asked as she strained. Merlot put the empty needle in the disposal and moved to use the next.

"The first was an aura strengthener," Merlot explained. "It's still in the experimental stages and a triple dosage didn't work the last time, so hopefully this quadrupled amount gets the job done." Blake grew frantic, the chains rattling as she protested as hard as she could but it was no use, she was unable to use her semblance thanks to the device on her arm and the fact that she was exposed and embarrassed wasn't helping her confidence. He slammed her shoulder against the table, the pain causing her to be still for a moment and he plunged the needle in, tossing it to the bin once he finished. "That, is to inhibit your fear… or mask the smell of it at the very least."

"Stop this! Stop!" Blake screamed. It didn't matter, did it? No one was coming. No one would find her. She'd have to play along with Merlot's game, she had no other choice if she wanted to live. "Please, stop this…" The last words came out as a plea, hoping she could reason with him and get herself out of this mess. He looked into her eyes as he injected the last substance, he disposed of the final vial, changing his gloves and sighing. She knew he was about to feed her a line of bullshit about not having a choice. It pissed her off, but her nerves overrode that rage, anxiety tearing her apart as she worried about what was to come.

"If only I could," he told her. He stood up and moved to the other end of the table. He lifted her ass slightly, spreading her cheeks and placing the tip of his finger to her asshole. "Tight and clean, good." Her legs quaked and she tried to kick him but it was no use. He motioned for his men with his head and they quickly moved to him, each holding a leg still as he ran his finger through her folds, spreading her lips slightly and looking her vagina over with a small flashlight, making a few mental notes and nodding, his fingers then giving her clit a quick brush, drawing a gasp from her mouth.

"Get away from me, you pervert! You sick bastard!" She commanded. He stood beside her and felt her breasts over, flicking her nipples and nodding to the men as they released her legs and moved to another door on the far side of the room, an entrance that looked to be as large as the wall. Everything seemed to check out and he moved to the door, preparing to leave.

"I am doing this all for science, not because I want to take your body," he explained. "What kind of monster do you take me for?"

"What was in the last needle?!" She inquired hoping to keep him there a moment longer. He smirked.

"A mixture of Grimm pheromones and orgasm inhibitor," Merlot said. It all finally sunk in with Blake and her body wretched, the chains rattling and slamming against the table in vain. "Normally after the orgasm they lose interest due to the foreign smell. It's normal enough and it's harmless. It'll make you want it more and it'll prolong the chance of fertilization."

"You want them to breed with me?!" Blake asked on the verge of tears as she realized her hopelessness in full.

"For science my dear," he reminded her. "Think of yourself as a Faunus incubator." He closed the door and headed for the viewing room, able to hear her screams out in the hall and he activated his microphone. "Can you try and keep the noise to a relatively normal tone? My children tend to get irritable around excessive noise."

"Please don't do this," she begged. "Please Merlot. I'll do anything else. Please."

"What should we start with today?" His assistant asked.

"We'll start her off slow," Merlot said with a smile. He adjusted a knob, lowering the table almost to the floor and he activated the mic. "Can you two roll her over and reattach her?" One of the soldiers nodded and they made quick work despite struggling with the scared and flailing girl. "Jett, open the third gate and let the creep into the transfer room."

"Yes, sir," Jett complied, turning several knobs and pushing levers until the desired task was completed. The soldiers double checked the chains before moving out of the way, standing along the window as they prepared for the Grimm to be freed. Merlot nodded at Jett and the door slowly lowered, allowing the creep to bumble out. It screeched slightly, swinging its head back and forth, as though it was confused by where it was, assuming that it would be the next up for feeding. It sniffed the air, catching a scent that pleased it and it moved clumsily to Blake, standing over her and smelling her hair, she muffled her own whimpers as she anticipated the worse. There was a creature capable of tearing her apart standing above her, and she could do nothing about it.

Strands of her hair stuck to its nose as it stood, looking around and gawking much like a chicken before placing its nose against her back and deciding that it was getting closer to the scent. It's nose moved down her back slowly, the pace picking up as it found the origin and pressed its face against her crotch, its bone plate forcefully grinding against her taint as it attempted to place its nostrils as close to the scent as possible. It threw its head back, squealing once before moving to her crotch again and flicking out its massive tongue. It slapped against her skin, large enough to cover from her pussy to her belly button and it licked all the way up through her ass. It forced a nervous squeal from Blake who tried to hide her face on the table, the Grimm unsure if he'd found the right spot and licking again. She bit her lip, shaking her head as she exhaled.

Was she just supposed to enjoy it? Did she have another choice? She couldn't deny that so far it felt okay, but there was the fact that she was pissed, embarrassed, and about to be fucked by a monster that just didn't sit well with her and she stifled her tears.

"Let me go…" She asked quietly.

"But we've only just begun," Merlot pointed out. Blake looked down at the Grimm which had licked her at least four or five times now, the entire bottom half of her body soaked with saliva and she noted a ridge in the creep's skin on its underside, a large, scaly cock slowly protruding from it and bobbing lightly again her taint as the creep clumsily tried to determine the location of the hole he wanted. It was smaller than she expected from the looks of it, but would still easily be the largest that she'd ever taken. She braced herself. Merlot looked over his monitors and nodded to Jett. "She's doing surprisingly well and her heart rate isn't that high."

"So far, so good," Jett agreed. The creep stepped back for a moment, nuzzling her crotch with his nose and pushing her ass further into the air before aligning and slowly inserting it's member, or at least trying to. At first Blake was pushed forward against her restraints until she couldn't go any further, her lips parting slightly to invite the Grimm meat in, but the creep pulled back for a moment in frustration that it failed the first time. It manipulated the girl's body once more with its nose, moving forward awkwardly and trying again, this time her vagina opened up and took the head, Blake looked back in disbelief as her cunt continued to swallow the large member and she shuddered as it filled her, a moan escaping her. Her body shook. This couldn't be happening.

She watched as it reached a wall within her, her body unable to take anymore of him and he was only half way in, though she was completely filled. Her body tried to compensate for the euphoria by filling her passage with juices but there was no extra room and she could feel them expelled quickly towards his tip, soaking the head within her. The two soldiers moved out quickly, wrapping a harness around Blake's torso, taking the large iron bar that was attached and waving it in front of the creep's face. He cackled and gargled in excitement, clamping hard on the handle and slowly pumping in and out of the girl. Blake's body quivered as the monster's cock pulled out too far, her juices finally exploding out but her pussy maintaining its girth as she slid back towards him and he didn't hesitate this time. A single deep drive filled her entirely and she moaned shamelessly, looking up at Merlot through the window in contempt.

"How are you feeling Ms. Belladonna?" He asked. "And be as detailed as possible." There was a gleam in his eye and she furrowed her brow before it was erased by another drive, the creep was picking up speed. "Yes, that's it." Blake's hands no longer gripped the edge of the table, her body limply forced onto the creep's cock as she met the end of her shackles and he 'forcefully' entered. She didn't want to admit that she was enjoying it, but Oum did it feel good. She held it all inside as the creep used her, the inhibitor working wonders as she was allowed to enjoy the experience instead of having it end instantly. The creep threw its head back, warbling and screeching as it finished, its seed filling Blake and it removed itself as the over abundance gushed out, pooling on the table beneath her.

The men moved quickly to remove the harness, corralling the creep out of the room as Blake groaned, despite her overpowered aura she was still tired and sore, she waited to lie down until the men quickly cleaned the sperm from under her and the table raised slightly. She stared into Merlot's eyes, both completely knowing how the other felt and Merlot waited for a long moment for confirmation as a scanner swiveling from the ceiling above Blake checked her over. Had it worked?

 _*Subject's body's defenses are at 87% and slightly rising. Insemination failed. Creep seed incompatible with the fertility of the subject. Chance of impregnation is .72%*_

"We can try at least one more, sir," Jett told him. "The overly concentrated batch of aura enhancer seems to be working well." Merlot nodded, rubbing his chin and still watching Blake who was exhausted and ashamed. Perhaps she would be the one after all, assuming she could last a bit longer.

"Make sure to clear the room of the creep first and then send in the beowulf," Merlot told Jett before activating the microphone. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Fuck you," Blake panted. Merlot shook his head.

"I'd gladly use my body for my work if possible much like I did with my arm and eye, but it would seem that Grimm are male by nature and need a female to fertilize," Merlot explained. "Simple science to be honest. I should let you know that this next one is rather playful. He seems to be taken with nice breasts, much like your own. They're not so different than us, you know. Oh, but don't worry, they've all been declawed, and you don't even want to know what kind of process that is."

The door opened and the beast howled as he clambered out through the wall, the two soldiers quickly moved back to the window and the beowulf stopped, noting Blake and knowing what she was there for due to having a higher intelligence than the creep. It leaned down, moving slowly towards her and running its paw through her hair, smelling her head before moving back. It padded roughly at her side, trying to roll her over but failing to and Merlot lit up his mic.

"Roll her over for him," he instructed. One of the men moved on the far side of the table, working quickly and shakily as his partner kept trained on the beast that watched him, waiting to see what he was doing. It growled at the second soldier that forced him back, keeping him away for a moment as his co worker moved as fast as he could, finishing up and reattaching the shackles with more slack than before so the beowulf could maneuver her slightly. They stepped back into rank, the Grimm bearing his teeth at them before turning back to Blake and standing over her body, looking her over as though it was a man drinking in her beauty. It reached down, its hands clumsily slapping her breasts.

It stung slightly and it watched her face in confusion, leaning down and smelling her, the spit from its open mouth dripping onto the side of her face. It wasn't sure why it wasn't getting the same reaction as the last time it had been used for breeding and it licked her neck causing her to cringe and extend it, the beast still confused. It moved along, its tongue moving down her chest and through her cleavage and she caught her breath, causing the monster to stop in an instant and look up at her. It understood and moved back to her breasts, its tongue licking wholeheartedly and without direction, occasionally catching her nipple beneath it. It was rough, more like that of a normal feline than a canine, and the coarseness was welcomed by Blake's senses. She groaned and this seemed to please the beowulf, its cock becoming erect and extending out from its sheathe.

Blake's head rolled from side to side in protest, her vocal chords betraying her as soft moans and gasps escaped and she bit them back, though the beowulf had been conditioned to know that these sounds meant that the woman was ready to mate. It crawled off of her, looking up at her for approval as its tongue lashed out against her clit and she shuddered, the loudest moan she'd allowed to escape yet followed as the beowulf lapped at her as though it was being fed. Her legs clamped its head, the beast thoroughly enjoying her pleasure and sniffing deeply as her juices dripped out, the heavy scent of pheromones from Merlot's drug filled its nose as it broke free, lining up its cock and grabbing the sides of her stomach.

It slid in, this dick was longer than the previous one, but had a bit less width and slid in more freely, Blake let out another groan as it pulled her down, forcing itself in further than the last and Blake became slightly frantic as she noted the bulge in her stomach. She was almost ready to give up her senses and give in to the experiment, but her pride kept her holding on as the beowulf used her as a sleeve and she bounced against him inconspicuously. Another feeling greeted her and she glanced down again, noting that the head of the cock was growing inside of her and as the monster pulled her up, he couldn't pull all the way out. The beast seemed pleased and went to work, every time that his bulb met the walls near her entrance she gasped and pleaded louder.

"More," she breathed. "More. Please." He had to have lied about what was in the last vial he injected. There must have been something that made her want this. It was madness, but she was beginning to crave it. Merlot was unable to hear her and couldn't read her lips, instead viewing the data that ran on the screen before him.

"Everything looks promising sir," Jett informed him. "This is only the third time that he's knotted inside of a mate. He can't be seperated now until he releases inside of her." Merlot nodded biting his nails.

"But this is where the last two died," Merlot added. Jett looked up at him.

"Yes," he replied. Merlot glanced at Blake's aura again, noting that it sat around 67%, her body felt good to her, but only because her aura was taking the majority of the damage that would be incurred from something that large being inserted. Blake's tongue hung out of her mouth, her body more limp than before as the beast reached up and squeezed her breasts with brute force, earning whines that encouraged it. Its free hand slammed her down onto it's massive member, it growled steadily as it's climax grew rapidly, Blake could feel the inhibitor wearing away, the overload to her ovaries and snatch becoming more obvious by the moment, her voice becoming louder.

"Yes… More!" She demanded loudly. One final thrust and the beowulf finished, the warmth of its seed filling her stomach and he remained in her for a moment until the swelling of his knot reduced enough for him to slip out. The soldiers scared him back, the extra cum flowing from her and the men waited until it had mostly stopped before cleaning it off of the platform. Blake's chest heaved and her head lulled. "Merlot… this is enough. Please. Let me go." She was out of breath and Merlot ignored her as he waited for the results. At this point he knew she was only trying to save face.

 _*Subject's body's defenses are at 65% and remaining steady. Insemination failed. Beowulf seed compatible with the fertility of the subject but unlikely to take. Chance of impregnation is 2.36%*_

"Dammit!" Merlot shouted as he punched the window with his human hand. Blake glanced up half assed, watching as he looked her over. "I heard her. She said she wants more, we can't stop now, send in the ursa!"

"But sir, this would be the first time we've tried an ursa and she could really use a break," Jett said. Merlot picked him up by the neck once more and looked him in the eyes.

"Yours is not to reason why!" Merlot yelled as he tossed him away and input the commands himself. The soldiers clambered over one another to the back of the room as the door opened unexpectedly and the ursa bumbled in, roaring at the three of them, but noting the woman with interest. The men exchanged glances.

"The ursa?" The one asked.

"This is a first," the other replied. The ursa moved to Blake, smelling her, unsure what to do and sniffed her all over, noting the smell of the other two Grimm by her crotch and shaking its head, reeling away.

"Please," Blake said to the beast softly. "I know what you want, I want it too." It cocked its head, walking to her and getting inches for her face. As she spoke it felt the warm, moist air on its face. "Help me. I need it now. I _need_ it." After a long moment of thought the ursa understood what she was there for and it seemed to be ready to complete its task when it climbed up her body and shoved its member into her mouth as she moaned, she protested for a moment as it forced its way into her throat, she gagged and it was pleased by the tight, wet chasm it had found. She thrashed and the men looked at Merlot who shook his head, his fists balled.

"What the hell is it doing?!" Merlot bellowed.

"It was hard to know how it was going to react, we've never used an ursa before," Jett fired back. Merlot glared at him and he flinched away, his eyes burning intensely as he turned back to the scene before him. He could hear Blake gagging, the Ursa confused by how shallow the orifice seemed to be, but enjoying itself regardless. It pulled out, allowing Blake to gasp for air and she reached up at them men.

"Free my arms so I can help it," she requested. "Otherwise I'll die of asphyxiation."

"We're not supposed to…" One of them began to argue but was cut off.

"Do it," Merlot instructed. They moved quickly, avoiding the ursa which swung back towards them, still humping Blake's face and removing itself on occasion out of frustration. Each time it tried thrusting further and each time Blake wretched harder, her mouth and face covered in spit as his bulky meat swung about. After a moment her hands were free and she reached up quickly, assisting the beast by bobbing up to meet him and jerking the base of his shaft with her hands. She wiped the spit away from her cheeks which worked well as lube and the Ursa seemed pleased, feeling victorious with every gasp and panting session brought about when freeing himself from her mouth. It looked down at her between its legs and roared several times, she could feel the cum building within and she was late pulling it out of her mouth, the sticky goop exploded from its erection, filling her cheeks and coating her face as she removed him from her oral cavity for the last time.

The ursa lumbered away in satisfaction as the men followed after it to make sure that it left the room, moving back to clean Blake up once more.

 _*Subject's body's defenses are at 70% and remaining steady. Insemination failed. Ursa seed data inconclusive. System error*_

"Sir, we should really stop for now and allow subject eleven to take a break and even maybe clean up more thoroughly," Jett suggested but he could see the smoke billowing from Merlot's ears as he pulled his hair and ran the numbers in his head.

"We're too close to give up for the day," Merlot said. "There is one Grimm with DNA that closely resembles Faunus DNA." Jett grew wide eyed and stood up, backing away.

"You can't be serious," Jett protested keeping a safe distance. Merlot took a step towards him with a dark look on his face. "We had a hard enough time locking it up, it might kill her! We only used it once before, why am I telling you, you remember! She had 100% of her aura and it tore her apart!" The soldiers locked Blake back up to the table in a doggystyle position and Merlot glanced away from his lab rat and back at Jett.

"If you don't do it, I will," Merlot replied. Jett left, sprinting for the exit as Merlot closed the door behind him and moved to the control panel. Tonight he would be rectified. Tonight all of his work would mean something. Tonight he would usher in a new era of Grimm. This was his finest hour and it began now. Merlot opened the gate, the beringel leaping in and landing above Blake, roaring loud enough to shake the bunker and he smashed both of the men into the floor, crushing them. He looked around, sniffing aimlessly and roaring once again, smelling the scent of other Grimm in the room, and all of them were sexual in nature. He meant to prove his dominance and he lifted Blake up, delayed by the chains. He strained against them a few times, bending down and smelling that her pussy was the source of the foul stench of his opponents and he set her down momentarily, noting the chains and ripping them apart.

"Sir, I get that she's already stretched quite a bit from the previous Grimm, but I have a bad feeling about this!" One of his men informed him. Merlot ignored him, staring intently at the beast as it roared again, its cock unsheathing and it towered above Blake who seemed dumbfounded and out of sorts from exhaustion. It picked her up with one hand around her waist, brushing her head softly with its free hand, like it understood that she was in distress.

"There's no way… it's not going to fit…" Blake panted. Merlot bit hard on his lip, watching in suspense. It was true that with its girth it would be similar to being double fisted in the same hole, but if there was anything that Merlot had learned from the previous trials it was that the pussy could be stretched to incredible widths. It would be painful, the tip would be about the size of a child's head when a mother gave birth. She _could_ take it, but would she survive it? The beast pried her legs slightly with its free hand, pulling her down gently.

Blake wasn't sure how, but it was as if her vagina was opening to greet the member, swallowing it in a tight and warm embrace as the beringel eased himself in. He roared contently and proud, as if telling the other Grimm on the other side of the wall that they had all lost their mate to him and he looked down at her with curious eyes. She was no more than a sleeve in his hand and he began pumping her up and down. His head filled her entire womb, her stomach bulging with each insertion, making her appear pregnant almost.

She reached up and grabbed her breasts, pleasuring herself, what choice did she have? The inhibitor wore off quickly now and she could feel just how stretched she was, every thrust from the beast brought her there more quickly and her walls pulsated insatiably around him. He growled excitedly, slamming her down harder, her eyes rolling back as her back arched in pleasure and pain. She came hard, her juices filling her as she passed out, Merlot knew that the beast had yet to finish and turned to the screen. Her aura was at 7%, dropping fast.

"Sir!" Yelled one of the men. He tore past Merlot and grabbed a few soldiers in the hall, the mad scientist watching and waiting as the computer notified him of her aura breaking. The Beringel twitched, a thunderous roar escaping it as it threw its head back, it had finally came. Merlot couldn't see until it began to pull out, but Blake's stomach was inflated. The door was thrown open as its cock slid out and flopped onto the table, the monster's seed blanketing the surface and coating Blake's inner thighs as it set her down and she laid there, limp and motionless.

The men chased the beast out, Merlot sitting and staring in disbelief as his subject appeared lifeless. The men closed the transfer door, moving quickly to check on the Faunus, watching in amazement as the semen flowed out of her until her stomach returned to normal and she sputtered slightly, coughing as she shuddered. Merlot leapt to his feet, had she been so full that she'd run out of breath during her orgasm? The computer sounded off.

 _*Subject's body's defenses are broken. Insemination successful. Beringel seed compatible with the fertility of the subject. Impregnation complete*_

Merlot ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at the men in the room across from him, they watched him for a long moment, waiting for his orders.

"It worked," he said over the mic. Blake looked at him and he laughed heartily. "It worked!"

"What…" Blake looked down her naked body, rubbing her stomach gently. "What the fuck are you trying to accomplish?!"

"Clean her up and show her to her room," Merlot instructed. "We wouldn't want the mother to be to overexert herself." The men forced her out of the room, dragging her as she tried to put up a fight, but her semblance was still being nullified. Merlot looked over to the other lab coats in the room and smiled. "Bring me more Faunus."


	10. Together Together (A Quickie)

Dirty Old Qrow here with an unexpected upload, but i wanted to thank all of you with something quick for getting this fic to 50,000 total views. We have a lot more great smut in store, so if you like what you read, make sure to give a follow. If you have a chance swing by my profile and leave a vote on the current poll.

 **Ren x Nora**

Oral, Titfuck, and run of the mill Sex.

Stay smutty...

* * *

"It's crazy," Nora said to Ren as he closed the door to their room and locked it behind him, sitting on the edge of the bed as Nora sat behind him on her knees, massaging his shoulders lightly as he worked the kinks out of his neck. "Being back here in Mistral after all of this time. It makes the fact that we some how managed to survive through it all when we were kids and make it to Beacon even more amazing!" She rested her chin on his left shoulder and he glanced at her with a smile. "Soon we'll be leaving to find the spring maiden, and something tells me that things are only going to get even more difficult from here on out."

"We'll be fine," Ren assured her. "We always are." She nodded and threw herself away from him, lying on her back with her knees bent and her hands resting on her stomach. "Where's Jaune? It'll be lights out soon, and we don't need Qrow getting on his case anymore than he already is." Nora laughed.

"He's in the room with Qrow and Oscar now, Qrow doesn't want either of them getting too handsy with Ruby," Nora told him. Ren nodded, standing up slowly and pulling off his shirt, revealing his toned torso and Nora watched as he walked to the other side of the room and laid down, stretching and yawning as he looked up at the ceiling in silence. Nora stood, was this her chance to make her move? They were together together, but she was eager to take it to the next step, and with Jaune sleeping in another room, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. She peeled off her tank top, Ren paying her no mind as she turned the lights off and discarded her skirt, leaving her in only her light pink cotton bra and matching panties. She blushed, despite the fact that she knew the dark would make it hard for Ren to make her out, but maybe that was better for their first time. But how did it happen? What did she need to do to begin? She laid back down in her bed, breathing softly as she joined Ren in staring at the ceiling. "Ren?"

"What is it Nora?" He asked. She took a deep breath and gripped her shoulders, her arms crossed in front of her and her feet rubbing together gently.

"Do you ever think about… Well, you know… Taking the next step?" She asked, the pressure building inside of her chest. Perhaps her heart would explode before he could answer and it would be for the best, but she almost feared his answer, and she held her breath.

"You mean like us being together together?" He asked. She sighed. She should have known he didn't understand, they'd been together for so long it was only natural that he might not have physical feeling for her at first.

"Not exactly," she chuckled nervously. What was wrong with her? Normally she was overbearing and a bit annoying, always knowing exactly what she wanted from him and taking it. Now she was a shy school girl, revealing her crush to her senpai and praying that she wouldn't be instantly shot down, the idea gripping her with a silent and chilling fear. "It doesn't matter, it's really just a silly thought anyway."

"I'm not following Nora," he said as he rolled onto his side trying to make out her profile in the dark. "Is everything okay?" He stood up and she shook nervously, he was coming closer and despite the dark she knew he'd see her in her underwear. She was frightened, unsure of her next move and he placed his forehead against hers, holding it there for a long moment. "You seem a little on the warm side, perhaps we need to get you out of the rest of your clothes." She looked into his eyes for a long moment before he gave her the smirk that she'd become so accustomed to and he kissed her deeply on the lips, climbing on top of her slowly and undoing his pants with the free hand that wasn't propping him up.

"Were you faking this entire time?" She asked slightly out of breath from their kisses. "Did you know what I wanted?" Ren smiled and kissed her again.

"I always know what you want Nora," he replied. How could he be so sure of himself? His kisses were purposeful, his hands worked methodically beneath him without him having to give them a second thought, reaching beneath her and unstrapping her bra, pulling it away and tossing it aside as she blushed hard and covered her breasts. Was it because of his semblance that he seemed unphased? "Is something wrong?"

"You're just going so fast," she told him. She looked away and closed her eyes tightly. "I want to enjoy this moment… our first time… together." He placed his hand on her cheek, turning her head to look at him and he still smiled, giving her a slight boost in confidence, kissing her carefully and softly.

"Whatever you want Nora, just tell me," Ren said. She nodded, happy tears in her eyes as she reached up and pulled him down by the neck, they exchanged many kisses over the course of a few minutes and Nora found herself in the right mindset, her body belonged to Ren, he was free to do as he pleased. His eyes took in her beauty, the sight of her full body and breasts pleased him, she could feel him growing through his pants and a want to be filled by him took her over. She watched him carefully, his hands taking her breasts and sizing them up, caressing her and kneading them as he was slowly engrossed, mesmerized by her teats and paying special attention to her nipples as he took them in his mouth. She gasped, her hands gripping his hair, making sure he was unable to leave until she was ready for him to move on.

"I want more," she moaned softly. She rolled him over, placing him beneath her as she made quick work of his pants and tossed them away with his boxers, watching as his member sprang to life and she observed it carefully, prepared to pounce like a cat on a mouse as it stood erect before her and Ren's breathing became shallow, waiting in agonizing anticipation for the first touch. She wrapped her fingers around the base, even that was enough to take his breath and she kept her eyes on him as it twitched in her grip, her tongue flicking at it which elicited an extreme retaliation from Ren that shocked her. He wanted it as badly as she did. Her lips parted slightly and she took his penis in her mouth, sucking on the head like a lollipop, it popped out forcefully each time it was removed as she made sure to work it thoroughly.

"Nora," he groaned. It was also his first time, no one else had ever touched him this way and he feared that he might cum in her mouth, she forced it in further each time she went down on him, gagging the last time and using the saliva to jerk him roughly, noting the heat building in him and stopping for a moment to let him rest. She didn't want either of them to ever forget this night. She clambered up his body a bit, pushing her breasts together and bouncing them slightly around his cock, he moaned out and she giggled quietly.

"It think you're enjoying yourself Ren," she said as she tit fucked him harder. His breathing was rapid and he nodded, watching her eyes as she worked him with precision. There was so much heat, so much tension, but most of all, they both felt a greater love for each other that had always been there but had been dormant until that night. Nora removed her panties, spreading her lips with her fingers and guiding him in, covering her mouth as she shrieked out and Ren began to hammer into her. He was ready to let go, and she wanted him to, but not before she was ready herself. Her fingers worked clumsily, finding her clit after a long moment as she had masturbated a few times before over the thought of Ren and she rubbed it vigorously.

"I'm going to come!" He whispered to her. She bounced hard on him, her own body betraying her, the sensation of being filled by the actual thing for the first time had pushed her clear to the edge and she was ready to leap over.

"Fill me Ren!" She declared. "I want to feel your cum inside of me!" Her head rolled back, a finishing thrust from Ren that outmatched all of his previous advances caused him to explode within Nora, her own orgasm following a moment later and she could feel her walls grasping at Ren's meat as he pulled out slowly and it flopped onto his stomach. She clamped her legs together, breathing heavily as the warmth erupted within her and she exhaled, their cum dripping out of her and onto his cock. She moved down him after a moment, licking his member clean and watching him all the while.

"I love you Nora," Ren sighed as he looked back up at the ceiling after she'd finished. She climbed up him, she laid her head on his chest and smiled, breathing happily as she glanced up at him.

"I love you too Ren."


	11. When The Panther's Away

Well, I guess it's been a while but here we are again my smut loving murder. Got a few quick things to go over, so let's get to it, shall we? First of all, thanks to everyone that voted, it looks like when I upload from now on we'll all be getting one After Dark Chapter, one Ahegao Chapter, and one Multi-Chapter Smut Chapter. Thanks for the input, it is appreciated. The second thing that I'd like to tell all of you is that I'll soon be hitting a major milestone in the story for my main account which means that I'll be uploading way more frequently for a month or two here. Expect double the smut somewhere between the end of January and beginning of February.

Last but not least, huge shoutout to all you smut loving readers for _thrusting_ this accounts views over 75,000 between the two stories. I feel like that's a crazy number. But enough small talk... time for the lemon.

 **Kali X Sienna**

Story includes slight non-consent, oral, anal, and the run of the mill getting screwed silly with a dildo.

* * *

Kali Belladonna placed the last plate back into the cabinet before taking a deep breath and walking towards her bedroom, pausing for a moment as she admired the photo of her and Ghira on the wall, adjusting it as it seemed to be slightly disheveled and she sighed, her smile fading away and replaced by a stiff lip as her fingers brushed the frame. Blake had Adam and was never at home, and Ghira spent more and more time away from home, returning once or twice a month to make sure that Kali was doing alright. He would spend his entire day home doing paperwork and the entire night sleeping, leaving Kali feeling more and more dejected. She was there to support him, but she was growing unsatisfied and alone. She left the picture, pulling herself back together and walking down the hallway to finish her morning routine of cleaning.

She began making the bed, humming to herself and inviting the silence to join her before there was a knock on the door that startled her and she nearly leapt out of her skin. Who could it be? Was Ghira back early for once, or perhaps it was Blake stopping in to check on her. She brushed off her skirt, rushing through the house and checking her hair in the mirror quickly before opening the door.

"Hello?" Kali asked. There stood Sienna Kahn with two of her men, both of the kneeling as Sienna gave Kali a smile that lasted for a long moment before speaking.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sienna asked. Kali blushed with embarrassment, stepping out of the way and ushering her in as her men remained outside. "I shall return in a few hours, wait for me here." They both nodded to her, closing the door behind her before Sienna glanced back, reaching Kali in one swift, sweeping movement and pulling her in for a hug. "Kali Belladonna! It's been too long, I feel like I haven't seen you in decades!" Kali laughed as she pulled away, showing Sienna to the living room and offering her a seat.

"It has been," Kali reminded her. "The last time that we even had a conversation was at my wedding. I hope that there aren't any hard feelings that remain between you and Ghira."

"Of course not," Sienna replied, not yet sitting. "He won fair and square, even if it did take me awhile to get over it. Where is that hulk anyways?" Kali's eyes darkened slightly and she looked across the room, trying to find any one thing to focus on.

"He's off in Mistral," Kali told her. "He won't be back for a few weeks." Sienna looked at Kali who was avoiding her gaze.

"What?" Sienna asked. "That's awful. I don't know how any man could let you out of his sight for more than a few moments. When we were kids he was all over you constantly, we practically had to separate the two of you by force anytime that they wanted him to go out on a reconnaissance mission." Sienna rubbed her shoulder and brushed Kali's bangs from her face. "Why don't you let me make you a cup of tea and we can take your mind off of this, hm?"

"It doesn't bother me that much," Kali lied. Sienna rolled her eyes as she left the room.

"You never were the best at deceiving people," Sienna reminded her. "I think it's safe to assume that everything is in the same place as it was when the two of you moved in." There was silence for a moment as Kali sat down and thought about what Sienna had said about her and Ghira when they were younger. He was so lovestruck that he'd almost given up becoming the leader of the White Fang and his chieftain over Menagerie. They used to stroll the beach every night and he would tell her how beautiful she was, comparing her to the moon, or stars, or ocean, or any other countless objects. They used to make love every night when Ghira wanted it there was no denying him, though she never would've. "Ah, here it is."

"What brings you to Menagerie anyways?" Kali asked.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to check in on an old friend?" Sienna asked. The tone of her voice was suggestive but Kali dismissed it. Before she had met Ghira, Sienna and Kali had been close. They were both young and in love with each other, but Sienna's aspirations never lined up with the peaceful dream that Kali had imagined for her future. The Faunus didn't need violence to solve their problems, but Sienna disagreed and the two slipped further and further apart until Ghira stepped in, distancing the two women once and for all. "This is a social call, nothing more."

"I've known you for too long Sienna for you to convince me that there isn't an ulterior motive for your impromptu visit," Kali called to her in the other room.

"Perhaps you still know me better than I thought," Sienna replied. "As you know the White Fang elections are coming up." Kali figured as much, Sienna was in the area campaigning, making sure that she could capitalize on as many votes as she could and take the seat from Ghira. The elections happened every ten years to ensure that the Fang had a clear direction in their leadership and with recent news of more injustice from the SDC, Sienna stood on a campaign that promised to take action where necessary. "Adam has already done a magnificent job of campaigning for my victory in the western regions and I wanted the people of Menagerie to know that I will do whatever it takes to make the humans respect us. I obviously don't expect you to vote against your husband. So in a way, this truly is no more than a social call.

"You trust Adam?" Kali asked as Sienna entered the room with the tea set.

"I don't recall saying that," Sienna commented as she poured a cup for Kali and handed it to her with a smile. "His sect has gotten a tad violent for my taste. Violence is acceptable where necessary but that boy is the epitome of spite." Sienna placed a lump of sugar in Kali's cup, sitting next to her with one leg crossed over the other and her hands rested on her knee.

"Would you like some as well?" Kali asked.

"I had some tea before I arrived, but thank you," Sienna replied. Sienna sighed as she rubbed Kali's back, glancing around the room and admiring the furnishings. "If anything I would think that you'd want me to win, you'd have all the time you want with your husband then." Kali took a sip of the tea before setting it back down on the saucer. She felt the anxiety in her chest loosen, the stress minimalized in the warmth of the tea. Sienna was right, if she won, Ghira would never have to leave again and Kali could have him to herself once more. She picked up the cup again and brought it to her mouth, taking a deep whiff first.

"This tea is amazing," Kali exhaled as she took another sip and her body felt even lighter. She set it down once again and turned to look at Sienna, the woman was beaming. Perhaps Kali had just forgotten how beautiful the woman was. "You always did make the best tea."

"Anything for my kitty cat," Sienna said with a grin. Kali laughed. Sienna hadn't called her that since they were lovers, but hearing her say it again filled Kali with a strange warmth that she hadn't felt in some time. "I made it special for you." Kali nodded.

"Didn't you always?" Kali asked. Sienna moved closer to Kali, the woman could feel the tigress's hot breath on her face and she remembered all of the nights that they shared, the passion that had once brought them together, the taste of her lips… Kali's lips met Sienna's and the woman kissed her back, their lips locked for a long moment as Kali melted, she hadn't felt such a burning in years before Ghira took over the White Fang. Her eyes opened, she realized the gravity of the situation, Sienna's eyes still closed as she attempted to draw out another kiss but Kali pulled away. "Oh, my gods." Sienna looked into Kali's eyes with a tinge of confusion as the woman slid back slightly, waving her arms and apologizing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," Sienna offered casually. "You haven't seen me in a while and you're under a lot of stress. I can only imagine that the sheer volume of your anxiety alone would cause you to do crazy things that you normally wouldn't. Think nothing of it. Perhaps more of the tea will help?" Kali looked at her cup, the liquid almost seemed to be whispering to her and as much as the thought filled her head to resist it, it was swept away and replaced by an even greater urge to have another sip. She brought it to her lip and let her mind process what had happened.

"Are you sure that what I did was okay? I could understand if you'd want to leave," Kali inquired. Sienna shook her head lightly and smirked.

"Am I sure _what_ was okay?" Sienna replied, drawing a smile out of Kali for acting like she'd forgotten already. "I'll stay here with you until you feel like yourself again."

"Thank you," Kali said. The aroma of the liquid was dancing up into her mind via her brain and her body demanded she take another sip, this one larger in volume than the last two and as she set down her drink once again, Sienna poured more for her. Kali's mind hazed as things around her felt safer than ever, she looked at Sienna who had placed herself only inches away, placing them in an identical predicament as before.

"I'll take care of you Kali," Sienna told her. They kissed again, this time Kali's mind wrapping around the idea that it was harmless and she caved to the ecstasy, their tongues exploring as they made out with a vigor that Kali had missed for years. Each of them panting, losing their breath, lost in each other's eyes. Sienna removed her waist cincher, tossing it aside as she straddled Kali's lap and massaged her breasts through her undergarment. Kali moaned, her mind transposing Ghira over Sienna and she suddenly became aware again.

"No," Kali said. "This… this isn't right. We shouldn't do this!"

"You're right," Sienna said reaching back for the tea and handing it to Kali without removing herself from her lap. "I'm sorry." Kali looked up at Sienna, her eyes had sincerity in them and she took another drink of the tea before Sienna took it from her and placed it back on the platter. "But why shouldn't we? If Ghira wins, you can have me. We can be together just like you always wanted." Kali knew Sienna spoke the truth, deep down it was what she had wanted all along. Sienna pulled back Kali's undergarment, freeing Kali's breasts, her mouth watering just at the thought of getting another chance to tease Kali's nipples with her teeth after all these years. She acted on her desires, placing Kali's left breast in her mouth and sucking as she used her hands to remove Kali's jacket. "Like we both want."

"Sienna… don't… don't stop…" Kali moaned. Her body was electrified, her bosom being attended to for the first time in months and in that moment Kali couldn't even consider a sensation that would bring her more pleasure, the thought of her husband had sprinted as quickly as it could from her logic, replaced only by the gratification that Sienna seemed more than willing to supply her with. Kali reached down and removed the clasp from Sienna's neck garb, tossing it to the side with the rest of their clothing and holding her head in place. Her body arched, her head thrown back as she inhaled sharply, Sienna had always been the best at giving her exactly what she needed.

"You don't know how long I waited for this moment," Sienna told her. "But the hand I was dealt was too good to be true and I acted as quickly as I could. You were all alone and I knew he'd be gone." Unbeknownst to Kali, Sienna had added catnip to the tea to make her a little more willing. "Knowing that we can still have what we had, it almost makes me want to ensure your husband's victory." She toyed with Kali's breasts hard, slapping them playfully before twisting one of her nipples hard, eliciting a gasp of pain and pleasure. Kali pulled Sienna up to her mouth and they exchanged fervent kisses one more time.

"Is this a dream?" Kali asked. "Are you actually here?" Sienna handed Kali the tea for the last time, the woman downing the rest quickly as Sienna grinned evilly.

"This can be whatever you'd like it to be," Sienna told her. She untied Kali's belt and removed herself from the woman's lap, discarding the sash and grabbing her skirt, giving it a firm tug which removed it most of the way.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom where we'll have more room?" Kali suggested as she stood and moved to the doorway, beckoning for Sienna to follow with a finger. Sienna smiled, her face flush as she stripped down to her black push up and matching lace thong, moving slowly down the hall towards the room like a predator stalking its prey. She moved to the doorway, Kali was already on the bed and stripped to her underwear as well, white lace bikini cut that accentuated her ass well as she laid on the comforter, her ass in the air behind her, wagging back and forth. "Came to play?"

"I came to devour," Sienna stated. She walked to the edge as Kali repositioned herself, reaching out and tending to Sienna's womanhood through her panties. Sienna gasped for a moment, not expecting the initial touch to draw out such a strong reaction before her body gave in to it, Kali's fingers worked in circles as she watched Sienna's face with a devilish grin. Sienna's eyes met hers in frantic tremors, consuming Kali with her mind before preparing to take her physically. Kali chuckled.

"Is the tigress wet already?" Kali asked as she pulled her fingers back, showing Sienna the moisture before placing them in her mouth and suckling. Her expression was pleading and ashamed as she removed her hand and looked at it. "I'm sorry, did you want a taste?" Sienna felt chills run down her spine as she took Kali's face in her hands and kissed her roughly, pushing her onto her back as they made out and Sienna groped Kali's tits. It was just as good as how she'd remembered it from their childhood. Kali reached up and removed Sienna's bra, pawing her breasts playfully and licking her nipples on occasion which made Sienna question who was really in charge of the situation. Sienna's fingers occupied themselves, her nails digging in deep anywhere and everywhere that she could reach.

"I do want a taste… of you," Sienna breathed. She climbed down Kali, pulling off her panties and shoving them into Kali's mouth, her lover's eyes hungry for more and exploding with anticipation of what was to come. Kali groaned happily, waiting for Sienna to begin, her inner thighs tense from the suspense. Sienna gripped her legs, pulling them further apart and lowering herself onto the woman's pussy, using her fingers first to explore her folds and locate her clit. Kali's legs clinched as Sienna brushed it, a breathy moan that was half screamed escaped through the fabric in her mouth. Sienna was pleased. Her tongue began its work, sliding between her slit and inserting slowly, Kali's body reacting to every inch explored.

"Why did I ever leave you?" Kali muffled through the panties causing Sienna to chuckle. When she'd finally had her fill of tasting Kali she repositioned herself on the woman, giving oral attention to her clit as she inserted a few fingers. Kali gasped, a loud moan quickly replaced it and was repeated as Sienna fingered her harder and harder until her wrist was becoming sore. Paired with the gentle teething and lapping on her clit, Kali was close to her breaking point which was evident by her shallow breaths and trembling legs. She couldn't let Kali have her release just yet. She pulled away, leaving Kali confused as she looked down at Sienna and removed the gag. "What… where are you going?"

"I won't be more than a moment," Sienna replied and before Kali could even chase after her the woman returned with a strapon that she had already fastened, she grabbed Kali by the waist and squeezed her ass. "I don't recall telling you that you could move." Kali kissed her hard on the lips and ground against the dildo, it felt nice against her clit and drew a snicker from Sienna.

"Then what would you have me do?" She asked. Sienna turned her around quickly and shoved her to the floor, pulling her ass up and sliding her hand across Kali's pussy. She used the juices to coat the dildo, placing her finger against Kali's ass hole and teasing her. "I haven't done that in a long time."

"Then I should feel honored," Sienna told her as she inserted her finger. Kali bit her lip, her body bucking forward as her breath caught in her throat.

"Fuck…" Kali moaned.

"Would you like me to stop?" Sienna teased.

"If you stop now my husband's going to hear all about this," Kali told her. Sienna was taken off guard by the comment and peered down at Kali.

"So then the tea has worn off?" Sienna asked herself. She worked Kali's ass for a while with her finger before inserting another, rewarding her with another groan and a partner who was now trying to actively slide back onto her fingers. A third finger found its way in with more ease than the second and Kali chuckled.

"I just want you to fuck me like you used to," Kali moaned. Sienna laughed and repositioned her Kali as she prepared to insert the strapon.

"If you're sure that's what you want," Sienna replied. She gathered more of the liquid that glistened on Kali's labia, slicking the phallic object one last time before easing it all the way in in one try and Kali lifted her head in a scream.

"Yes!" She let out as if she was possessed by a banshee and Sienna gripped her ass, staring down at her lover with a satisfied smile. She was amazed at how much her ass was able to take, her own body becoming hotter as her excitement built watching the dildo disappear into Kali's ass. She noted the puddle on the floor beneath them, Kali's pussy dripping, if not squirting, her pleasure all over. She plowed her harder, Sienna was sure that her men and everyone in the area were well aware of what was going on as Kali's screeching had somehow grown even louder, her hands sprawled out before her as she tried to grip onto anything she could. "I'm going to cum!"

"Good," Sienna replied. She pulled all the way out, easing into Kali's vagina and plowing her with uncanny speed, watching with sadistic pleasure as Kali crumbled before her, her legs twitching as she squirted uncontrollably upon the removal of the strapon. Kali fell onto her chest, gasping and breathing hard as her body rose and fell, looking back for Sienna who was admiring her work. The woman gasped and shuddered as Sienna cleaned her up with her tongue, making sure to clean every drop out of Kali's folds. "But now you need to return the favor."

"Of course," Kali replied eagerly. Sienna moved to the bed as she removed her panties and the dildo, allowing Kali to get in position and begin her work as she laid on her back, though Kali opted for holding the dildo in her hand instead of wearing it. The cat began with her tongue, exploring Sienna much like she had done to her minutes before, making note of everything topographically in her head. Sienna let out an occasional gasp as Kali teased her, she ground her hips against Kali's tongue, wanting something extra as she knew how much Kali enjoyed playing with her. She always had. Unexpected, Sienna felt something pushed against her asshole, drawing several squirms from her as she looked down. It didn't feel like the strapon.

"I thought that you said you haven't had anal in a long time," Sienna remarked. Kali smirked as she held up the plug and rubbed it against Sienna's pussy lips.

"You didn't ask about this specifically," Kali replied as she eased it into her ass. Sienna groaned, her body ready to be finished as Kali inserted the dildo and began railing her, surprising Sienna with her speed as it was driven in as deeply as possible, as quickly as possible. The ecstasy built first in her vagina before exploding to the rest of her body and she wretched as her body arched.

"Fuck!" Sienna shouted out, her walls grasping at both the plug and strapon as Kali attempted to remove the latter. She slammed back in, drawing a final scream from the tigress as she came, her juices seeping out past the dildo and flooding the sheets as Kali removed it, placing it in her mouth and sucking it off. Sienna looked up at Kali who cleaned the toy with her tongue, smiling at Sienna as she attempted to sit. "Just as amazing as it used to be." Kali kissed her lips, sharing some of Sienna's liquids with her. Sienna's mind reeled, this had gone far better than she ever could have imagined.

"Would you want to do this again?" Kali pleaded. Sienna chuckled as she kissed Kali one last time.

"The election isn't for a few more months."

* * *

Special thanks to Y8ay8a whose Kali x Sienna fanart partially inspired this chapter. Go check her out on Tumblr or Twitter.

Until next time... Stay Smutty.


	12. Under The Mistletoe

Suprise upload here guys. Had a little extra time before needing to get back to my primary account and wanted to thank my readers. The last six months on this account went far beyond what I could have ever imagined. So happy holidays and I'll see all of you in a month or so.

 **Arkos...**

 **Yes, actual Arkos this time.**

Stay smutty.

* * *

"I just don't understand why the girls couldn't have gone with us," Jaune told Ren as they headed up the stairwell and climbed to the second floor. "Or better yet, why Pyrrha and I have to bake the cookies tonight. Couldn't her and Nora have cooked them while we were out?"

"If we had let the girls make them, there wouldn't have been any left when we got back from the store with the lights," Ren reminded him. "Nora would have probably eaten the dough before they could have even been baked." Jaune stopped for a moment before nodding his head and following again.

"I guess I hadn't thought of it that way but you're right, she would have," Jaune agreed. As they opened the door to their dorm room floor Nora nearly tackled Ren back down the stairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Nora pried.

"We went right there and came right back," Jaune told her. Nora handed Ren's bag to Jaune, gripping Ren's arm and dragging him down the stairs. "Hey, wait!"

"Sorry, Jaune! We're running late to go ice skating and I don't want to keep Team RWBY waiting!" Nora called back to him as they disappeared. Jaune looked at the two bags, heading down the hallway and sighing under his breath. He'd be alone with Pyrrha, it wasn't something that happened often, but every time that it did, things become awkward in a way that he couldn't explain. He took a deep breath, trying to open the door before he realized that it had been locked and he set the sacks down, fumbling in his pocket to try and remove the keys.

"I wonder why she locked the door," Jaune mumbled as he finally managed to open the door, stepping into the room without looking up and fumbling with the handle after shutting the door behind him. He moved to his desk, pulling out the lights and the sugar that they had purchased for the cookies, looking the items over and shaking his head. "I don't understand why Nora was in such a rush to get out of here, we did our best to be quick but there were crowds, lines, and it was pretty busy, to be honest. I guess we'll have to go head down to the kitchen on the first floor to bake, are you ready to go?"

"I'm sorry Jaune, but I think I might need a little help," Pyrrha called out to him. He turned around, stumbling back into the door before covering his eyes but peeking through his fingers. A hook above Pyrrha's bed held a cluster of mistletoe, but also Pyrrha. There was thick red ribbon wrapped around her arms from her shoulders, up to her hands, tethering them together and holding her in place. Her breasts were wrapped in silver tinsel garland, just thick enough to cover her areola, causing Jaune to blush before his eyes moved along, noting the large bow that covered her genitals, and long, black, thigh high stockings covered her rested on her knees, looking up at her hands before looking back at Jaune.

"Pyrrha!? What are you doing? Where are your clothes? How did you end up like this?!" Jaune shouted. He reached back for the doorknob, trying to pull it open. "I'll just step out and wait for you downstairs." Pyrrha pouted, watching as he tried to leave.

"Don't you want to unwrap me Jaune? This was the best thing that I could come up with for your Christmas present," Pyrrha informed him. _Did he want to unwrap her?! Was it a trick question!?_

"No! I mean, yes! I don't… I think I'd… Of course but…" Jaune stuttered across what he wanted to say. How had he gotten here? What had led him to this moment in time? Did Nora spike the eggnog while they were out? He'd be crazy to say no, but was it okay for him to say yes? He didn't want to be that guy, they'd only started dating. Was it a test?

"There's no need to be nervous Jaune," she assured him. "We've been dating for almost two months now and I thought this would be a good way for us to… you know…" Was she blushing? Was she embarrassed? He didn't mean to make her second guess herself.

"It is!" He blurted letting go of the knob behind him. "I just… you know… so soon?"

"We've been teammates for almost three years now. We've cohabitated that entire time. I thought I'd lost you to Weiss when she started dating you…" she told him quietly. Looking back on it, Jaune had a hard time believing that it had happened at all. Spending time with Team RWBY had seemed to thaw Weiss's icy heart and open her up to Jaune, the two of them had dated for roughly three months and during that period had sex twice, but Weiss hardly seemed into it and Jaune didn't feel the connection that he thought he would. Weiss broke up with him a few days after the second time, leading him to wonder if it was an issue with his lovemaking skills, but he would never be bold enough to ask her that. Pyrrha had finally had enough waiting for him to make a move and asked him out before she could lose him again. "It hurt seeing you with her, but I'm glad that I have you now."

"I'm glad to have you too," he exclaimed taking a few steps towards the bed.

"I hope that didn't sound cheesy," she told him still blushing. A few more steps and he stood at the edge of the bed.

"Of course not!" He told her. He could tell she was nervous, but he had a hard time understanding why. She was so passionate, what had brought on this sudden worry? He took a deep breath, looking her body over again. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"I wanted to do something memorable for our first Christmas together," Pyrrha told him. "Only if you're ready that is. I understand if you aren't." Jaune looked deep into her eyes, there was a deep seeded desire, a yearning, a need to be satisfied by Jaune. Pyrrha Nikos wanted him, Jaune Arc. He could barely believe that the most beautiful girl in the entire school was suspended half naked in front of him, let alone the fact that she wanted to do it with him. His mind was starting to repeat itself, finally returning back to the situation at hand and he nodded at her slowly, reaching down and pulling his hoodie up over his head along with the undershirt, giving her a view of his abs for the first time and she stared at him hard.

When they'd first met Jaune was undoubtedly the weakest person in the entire school. He had nothing going for him in terms of physical strength or ability, and Pyrrha had even wondered at one point how he had made it into the school, but looking at his body now which was partially due to her countless training sessions with him, she was even more pleased at the sight than she initially expected to be. He hadn't taken note of her helpless gaze yet, he wasted no time removing his pants and shoes, reduced to nothing but his boxers, drawing Pyrrha's eyes from his abs to his manhood. It softly prodded against the fabric that concealed it and Jaune looked up at her, his cheeks flush.

"Where do you want me to start?" Jaune asked her. She swallowed, the reality catching up with her as well. She wanted to tell him that she had dreamt of this moment since the first time she'd laid eyes on him. She knew she could never tell him that she'd desired it badly enough that she used to touch herself with him in mind almost every night as he slept only a handful of feet away. The notion of finally having her fantasy fulfilled was proving overwhelming and she looked him over one last time.

"Wherever you'd like," she told him. Jaune shook slightly as the tension of the moment washed over him. Where _should_ he start? It came naturally the two times that he and Weiss had done it, they had both been fully dressed, took the others clothes off, and it evolved from there on the bed with the two of them kissing. Pyrrha was mostly already exposed and it her current state, vulnerable and unable to interact back with him in a conventional manner. Jaune climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself behind her and weighing up his options. He caressed her sides, running up her body and prompting Pyrrha to shudder as his touch lit up every nerve along the way, she inhaled sharply as she awaited his next move.

Jaune wrapped his left arm around her, grabbing her neck and gripping her breast with his right hand. As his lips met her clavicle, she struggled against the ribbon above her and the rate of her breathing had skyrocketed. Her head lulled slightly to the left, moaning as she leaned into his kisses the best that she could.

"Jaune…" she managed as she gasped out, his hands were rough on her body as he held her close against his and chuckled.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered into her ear before nibbling on it. She shuddered as she nodded, his grip on her throat firm and sure, exciting her as she focused her attention on her breast. He'd reached under the garland, not bothering with it being in his way as he kneaded her bosom, reaching further across to make sure that the left wasn't left out, holding her in a warm and full embrace. His fingers found her nipples, circling his index finger over them at first before grasping gently at them, alternating every few moments. Her body swung gently with his motions, her arms still secured and unmaneuverable. She never imagined it being this good, and it was only the beginning. "Your body is so soft."

"Th… thank you," she finally stammered, her thoughts far from anything he was saying. He moved his left hand from her neck, pressing closer against her body and taking a handful of her chest in each hand. She fought for breath, biting her lip as he firmly compressed them between his fingers, his own mind hardly able to concentrate on the levity of the moment. Compared to Weiss, Pyrrha's tits were monstrous, the feel of them in his grasp was enough to arouse him completely, his member now completely at attention and brushing against the small of Pyrrha's back as he was on his own knees behind her. Her ass brushed against his balls as it acted on its own, gyrating against him the best that it could as she positioned her legs under her for more consistent contact.

"Pyrrha, your body is amazing," Jaune said again. She felt a heat flare up and spread through her for a fleeting moment. His genuine enjoyment only added to her growing bliss, she moaned with every lift and release of her teats. He stopped for a moment, prompting her to try and look back at what he was doing but before she could crane her neck far enough to see him he had successfully undone the garland and removed it from her, tossing it into the corner of the room and moving off of the bed so that he could stand in front of her. It was his first look at her breasts and her first look at his erection, her eyes hungry and lustful towards the bulge in his boxers as he reached out gently and traced her nipples again. Weiss had been 'cursed' with B cups that came to a point at her nipple, whereas Jaune could only guess that Pyrrha was somewhere between DD or the larger end of E, the breasts had a nice bell shape to them and her areolas were rather sizable. "Can I lick them?"

"Of course," Pyrrha replied with a gentle laugh that was abruptly put to an end. He cut right to the chase, her left breast already in his mouth as he massaged the other, his tongue flicking about at its prey. Her legs shifted beneath her frantically, trying to find an angle that she could push herself towards him better but he picked up on her struggle and wrapped his right arm around her, holding her tight as he allowed his left hand to continue playing with her other nipple. She gasped and moaned more frequently, he had her in a stasis of pleasured contentment, but she hoped he continued along soon. Jaune climbed back onto the bed and occupied what little space there was in front of Pyrrha, using his right hand now instead to grip her ass, pulling her towards him more and digging what little nails he had in.

"I'm glad we did this instead of baking," he told her. She chuckled.

"I am too," she seethed as he suckled once more. Pyrrha managed to reposition herself and tried in vain to grind against his hip, but the bow that was secured just above her clit was now in the way and it frustrated her. Jaune noted her act, removing it with care and throwing it off of the bed as he admired her womanhood, causing her to blush as she was now able to push onto him the rest of the way and rub up against him. It did little to further her enjoyment and she whimpered, dragging him out of his trance-like state.

"Is something wrong," he asked her. She shook her head, still mewling.

"I just… need more," she told him as she humped his side once more. He picked up on her hint, glancing down only for a moment before removing her body from his and wrapping his arm around her back, his lips meeting hers in a wet and passionate kiss before she moaned loudly into his mouth and bit his bottom lip. "Oh… F… F… Fuck…" He understood exactly what she'd wanted from him, his hand rubbing about clumsily before finally discovering her clit and manipulating it with care beneath his fingers.

"Like this?" He asked. She could only nod as he kissed her hard again. Was he toying with her? He knew exactly what she wanted, didn't he? Her kisses became spastic and frantic the more determined his rubbing became. Gasps replaced kisses until she could hardly catch her breath enough to kiss him at all. She wondered how long he'd keep this up before giving her release, but as if reading her thoughts, he shifted instantly. Before she had a moment to react he had lifted her as he hit his knees beneath her, she sat on his shoulders, his hands propping up her ass as his tongue searched around for the object of its desire.

"Jaune… Jaune!" She moaned. His hands played with her buttocks as his tongue flailed about, pressing into her slit and lapping around without purpose and an overabundance of determination. She swung herself into him as much as her restraints would allow, her legs wrapping around his neck and securing him, ensuring that he couldn't escape the confines of her womanhood. He didn't seem to want to escape, pulling her in as tightly as he could imagine, thrusting his tongue in and exploring her cavern. "Don't stop… Please don't stop… Jaune… Fuck…"

Jaune pried his head free for a moment, advancing upward and flicking her clit with his tongue, drawing a large spasm from her, her breasts bouncing hard with the sudden wretch. Her legs kicked up from their lock, her thighs trembled as he released her ass, inserting two of his fingers into her snatch and reaming her hard. Was this really Jaune? Was this her clumsy, clueless, dense boyfriend? His movements almost suggested otherwise, as if his instincts had taken over entirely and silenced his logic baring half. None of that mattered in the forefront of her mind, however. The mounting climax filling her pelvis flooded her mind mere seconds before flooding her vagina, she screamed out loudly enough for any of the rooms directly beside them to be curious as to what was happening, and Jaune swiftly removed his soaked fingers.

As if a dam had been breached, a waterfall of liquids was instantly drained from Pyrrha, pouring onto the bed and Jaune's chest as he pulled away slightly, her legs shaking violently until she was emptied. Her chest heaved, Jaune's own breathing seemed labored as he stood, freeing her hands and setting her gently on the bed, lying down beside her as they both took a moment, Pyrrha looking at Jaune as he stared at the ceiling.

"It's strange," Jaune said as he stared up at the mistletoe.

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked. He looked at her, something strange washed over him. Her hair was disheveled, she looked exhausted and yet, she'd never looked more beautiful to Jaune than in that moment. He hadn't felt this with Weiss. They just had sex because it was something that couples did, right? But with Pyrrha, it was different. They weren't just having sex because it was the thing to do. They truly wanted to please each other, didn't they?

"Am I really what you wanted?" He asked. She rolled onto her side and looked at him, giving him another chance to drink in the view.

"Yes, Jaune," she told him. "When everyone else thought that I was unapproachable and put me up on a pedestal, you were there for me. You stood by me during the hardest times and my best moments here at Beacon. That's all that I ever wanted." She moved to him, kissing him on the lips as she rested her body on top of his, they kissed for a long few moments before it devolved into making out, Pyrrha seemed close to out of breath again when she reached beneath her, her hand snaking in to Jaune's boxers and grasping his cock. Jaune's body shifted violently, looking at her wide-eyed, swallowing hard. "I think it's time for me to return the favor."

"Okay," he nodded. His hands trembled as he let her go and she slid away, down his body. Even making love to Weiss hadn't elicited this kind of response. It was Pyrrha, it had to be. She tugged playfully at his boxers, pleased as she pulled them away and his member bounced out, sticking straight up and glistening at the tip with precum. Her hand reached out for it first as she moved back up once more, spitting on his dick and working his shaft with one hand, the other caressing his balls, tugging and pulling gently as he shivered. He tried focusing on his breath but Pyrrha had no plans on allowing him such leisure, making sure that his cock was well slicked as she began sucking on his testicles.

His body turned rigid, he was convinced that he wouldn't cum, not yet, though she was quickly destroying that notion as he looked down at her, her eyes burning bright into his soul. Pyrrha Nikos was pleasuring him. Her green eyes happy and playful, the passion and lust in her eyes crashing into him and pulling him under a tidal wave of heat. The sounds of her toying with him pushed him harder, the soft popping of her mouth off of his balls as she removed herself and laughed happily, the sloppy squishing of her hand sliding up and down his meat, her encouraging moans. He couldn't, not yet.

"You're so hard Jaune," she told him. She spat on his penis once again, moving up and pushing her breasts together, sliding them up and down his manhood as he watched the entire time. Her tongue flicked at his tip each time that his head burst forth from her cleavage, spitting occasionally to make sure that he wouldn't dry up. She looked up at him, a smile on her face as she stopped for a moment, gripping it with one hand as she moved up his body and positioned herself over him. "Are you ready?" He nodded.

"There's nothing that I want more," he replied. She blushed as she eased him in, gasping out as he filled her and he stared at her with wondering eyes. She began bouncing, slowly and lightly at first, and her eyes met Jaune's. This was their first time. They were in perfect unison, Jaune's cock was being sheathed by Pyrrha's pussy in a perfect symbiosis and the way that it felt right now was a feeling that neither of them would ever forget. It was unbridled bliss that seemed too good to be true, his member rubbing and reaching everything that she hoped it would, her cunt as tight as he fantasized, driving both of them quickly to climax.

"I'm going to cum!" Jaune exclaimed. He tried his best to push her off or angle himself off, but her thrusts were deep and determined.

"Then cum inside of me, Jaune," she told him. "I want your warm seed inside of me." He nodded. Unsure if it was the heat of the moment, Jaune spoke his mind.

"I love you Pyrrha," he said. Her eyes lit up, she slowed for a moment but only long enough for the thought to sink in and fill her with a new determination.

"I love you too Jaune," she told him. With a few more long and exaggerated thrusts onto him he grabbed her hips, his cock pushing in as deeply as it could and erupting, filling Pyrrha and giving her the warmth she desired. He grunted, the sudden expulsion of semen more than adequate to prompt a second orgasm from Pyrrha. She screamed again, her head thrown back and her back arched. Her legs and thighs twitched as he tried to pull out, her chasm clinging to him desperately and milking him as he broke free, his penis flopping onto his stomach as the mixture of their love seeped out of Pyrrha onto his balls.

"Pyrrha," Jaune gasped as he sighed with satisfaction. She reached down, placing a finger on her slit and pulling it away, watching the cum drip off before licking it off of her finger. "I can honestly say, that this was the best Christmas gift I've ever received." She laughed as she climbed up his body to kiss him again.

"I'm glad to hear it."


	13. Different Rose, Same Thorns

What? An upload!? This is thanks for getting me to 100 follows on Remnant After Dark before 2018! I couldn't have asked for more in six months and I'll keep them coming (pun intended) in 2018! Thanks again my murder, and stay smutty!

Special thanks to my creative partner **ShadowoftheFenix** for this concept.

 **Ruby x Raven**

Contains domming, initial non-con, oral, and the normal stuff.

* * *

"Summer vacation is just the best, isn't it?" Yang asked her sister as they finished setting the table and sat down in their respective seats. Yang gripped the edge of the table, leaning into her proclamation."It's hot! We get to go to the beach and I get to see Blake in the cute little bikini that she just bought! Not to mention the fact that we don't have any homework! Does it really get any better than this?!"

"We've only got one year left at Beacon, We'll be off on missions before you know it!" Ruby exclaimed. Taiyang came into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face as he set the rack of ribs down in the middle of the table, the girls admiring it before hearing another set of footsteps enter the room. Raven smirked as she cocked her hip and placed her hand on it. She watched Tai for a long moment before moving to the table, preparing to take a seat.

"I'll admit that it smells amazing, but does it taste as good?" She asked. Tai chuckled and pulled a chair out for her. Ruby reflected on how crazy the last year was, it was hard to believe that her dad was dating Raven again. Normally the saying went that people don't change, but after beginning to show a lighter side for the past few months, it made a person wonder whether or not she was actually capable of kindness this entire time. Raven sat down and Tai pushed her in as he moved around the table.

"Mom, I have a question for you," Yang said. "Blake and I have been dating for a while. We… uh, we haven't done anything more than kissing…"

"You want advice?" Raven asked. Taiyang cleared his throat and shook his head as the two of them glanced at him, Ruby began serving herself.

"Not at the table," Tai told them.

"Why not?" Raven asked, folding her arms.

"I don't want to be present when you discuss our previous escapades with the kids," Tai informed her as he scooped out his mashed potatoes and passed them over to Ruby. Raven laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Who said that I was going to talk about us? I figured that Yang would want to hear about my experience with women," Raven told him.

"You've been with a woman before?" Ruby asked suddenly interested. Ruby didn't want to admit it, but her body was going through changes and cravings that she didn't quite understand, and she'd recently taken interest in matters of sexual adventures. Especially between women. Weiss was always quick to turn her down, so Ruby turned to the second best thing that she could get on, Blake's Ninjas of Love books. There were so many things that she wanted to experiment with and try, but there was nobody for her to experience them with.

If she said that Raven hadn't caught her eye, she'd be lying. Ruby envied her shape, such tantalizing curves couldn't go unnoticed, and she undoubtedly had the experience that would make anything of the sexual nature worthwhile.

"Not just any woman," Raven said as Tai tried handing her the ribs but she pushed them away. "It was Summer, your mother, Ruby."

"What?!" Ruby blurted out. She could feel heat rush through her body, her face bright red as she sat on the edge of her seat. Yang laughed.

"For real?" Yang asked.

"Could the three of you at least have a little bit of dignity? The fact that either of you wants to know about what your mothers did is appalling to me," Taiyang scolded.

"I just want advice!" Yang and Ruby both exclaimed in unison. Tai took a deep breath and shook his head. He picked up his plate and pushed himself out.

"I'm glad that the three of you are getting along so well, but I don't want to hear this while I'm eating so I'll be in the living room when you need me," Tai said.

"Oh come on dad, you know you find it hot too!" Yang exclaimed. Tai shook his head before leaving for the other room. Yang glanced back at her father before looking at her mother and they both shrugged at each other.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Ruby pried.

"My first time with a woman, my first time ever, in fact, was with Summer Rose," Raven said. She glanced at Ruby. "It's uncanny how much you like her."

"Come on, get to the good stuff," Yang pleaded.

"If there's one thing that I teach you, girls, it'll be that the longer you wait to get to the good stuff, the better the good stuff is," Raven told them. "It was late one night and we were alone in the dorms, Qrow and Tai always went out late on Fridays to drink, and they always crawled back into the building at around 5 AM. Qrow would normally take his bird form to distract whoever was watching for curfew so that Taiyang could make it back in without being noticed, it was a flawless system that they had going. Summer wasn't a party girl, and she was hardly very flirty in the open with either of the guys and so when she suggested that we enjoy a bottle of wine to celebrate the end of the semester without them I thought nothing of it."

"So it was all an accident?" Yang asked. Raven shifted her gaze and her focus settled on Ruby as if she was envisioning it.

"I don't think so," Raven replied. "We only drank enough to become a little buzzed, at first the conversation turned to petty girl stuff, like how jealous we were of each other's looks before Summer made the first move, telling me that she was more jealous of Tai than she was of my appearance specifically. She kissed me with purpose, her lips soft against mine, eager and sure of what they wanted. It's a night of passion that I'll most likely never forget as long as I live, I saw a different side of Summer that night. She straddled me, unwilling to let me go anywhere, pinning my wrists down with amazing strength, lining my neck and shoulders with hungry kisses."

"Is there any specific advice that you can give me?" Yang asked. Ruby was gone, her eyes drowning in the fondness and recollection of Raven's stare. Raven was an attractive woman without a doubt, Ruby always thought that her long black hair was amazing, and was jealous of her breasts that had to be at least a cup larger than Yang's. Ruby's hand trembled and she looked down, grabbing it with her free hand. What was this feeling? This extreme and insatiable urge to pleasure Raven as hard as she could had crashed into her and it was all that she could find in her conscious thoughts, hardly remembering that they'd been eating.

"When the time's right, it'll just happen," Raven told her. She smiled and took a bite of her ribs.

"Cop out!" Yang shouted with a laugh, throwing a roll at her. Raven leaned forward, causing Ruby to unconsciously crane her neck for a look down her shirt.

"I can't give you all of my secrets right away, can I?" Raven asked.

"I still can't believe that," Yang told her. "What about you Rubes?"

"What?!" Ruby shouted out. They both looked at her curiously before she chuckled nervously and filled her spoon with potatoes. "Crazy, right?" Raven looked at Ruby with an eyebrow raised before glancing back at Yang.

"She's always been an odd one," Yang replied.

"I'm not that odd!" Ruby yelled in denial. Ruby began eating but her eyes never once left Raven. She was a woman and a half. Ruby only had a few days left before she and Yang rejoined their teammates for the remainder of the vacation, she had to do something! Ruby shook her head. Had she gone mad? There was no way that Raven would agree to it, she was out of her league and Ruby was the daughter of Raven's lover. It was taboo and hopeless, like the sixth chapter of the newest Ninjas of…

"I'm sure that you girls are excited to get back to your teammates," Raven said to them. That was it! Tomorrow Ruby could talk to Blake about the few items that she needed to borrow from the dorm room and by the day after next, she'd have everything available to her that she needed to reenact the scene from the book! It was risky, but at this point, she'd made up her mind to try, no matter the consequence, her blood boiled with wanton desire.

"I'm just ready to see Blake in her swimwear," Yang laughed.

* * *

Raven groggily came to, opening her eyes and expecting to be lying beside Tai, but instead finding herself completely naked and tied to a wooden chair in the middle of Ruby's room. The bed had been moved to create the most open space possible, Raven's hands were bound together behind her and each leg was tied to the corresponding support on the bottom of the seat. An overwhelming confusion kept her from reacting as she glanced over at Ruby who was wearing matching red and black lace panties and bra, a black garter belt held up her black stockings and she stood up slowly from her bed, her eyes frantic with rigidity as she moved to stand in front of her prey. Raven's mind slowly pieced the situation together, struggling against her restraints but it seemed that Ruby knew how to secure her properly.

"Ruby, what is going on?" Raven asked. "It isn't like you to act like this." Ruby blushed slightly as she looked away. She shuddered. This was a bad idea, wasn't it? Nobody actually did this sort of thing, this was only the kind of thing that happened in fiction! "Just untie me and we can act like none of this happened." It was the only course of action that she could take, wasn't it? She looked Raven over again. She could tell visually that Raven's breasts were larger than her sisters, she'd seen Yang naked many times in the showers at school, and Raven's slit looked inviting, a thin black bush graced the top of her crotch. Ruby's need to see the task through was renewed.

"I guess everyone has their secrets, don't they?" Ruby informed her. She removed a garment bag from the closet, laying it on the bed and opening it to reveal an assortment of toys and items that Ruby intended to use. Raven was able to see most of the collection from her seat, thrashing slightly again as she began to worry that Ruby was serious about going through with whatever was going on. "I have a friend at school who helped me pick all of this out. I told her that I was planning on using it on Weiss once Yang and I get back to school next week. But, I told her that I wanted to test them first, a dry run if you will." Ruby chuckled as she picked something up that Raven couldn't see and chuckled.

"Ruby!..." Ruby had quickly come up behind her and silenced her protests, pulling a ball gag into her mouth and fastening it tightly. Raven's protests were now muffled, giving Ruby a moment to try and collect her thoughts as she moved back to the toys, trying desperately to remember what had happened next in the book, her mind frantic as Raven's attempts to free herself put her on edge. She'd be found out for sure and it would be impossible to explain her way out of this one. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she reached out and removed a bullet vibrator, moving in and fumbling with it in her hands.

She was supposed to be the dom, and yet she was coming off as a nervous first timer that had no idea what she was doing. Raven stared at her in contempt as Ruby moved in, disbelief on her face as Ruby's movements were overly flimsy. Ruby fingers brushed through Raven's bush, enjoying the feeling of the hair between her fingers as she came closer to Raven's clit. Raven slammed her ass against the chair, trying to keep Ruby off of her. Ruby tried using her free hand to pin down Raven's legs, but it was no use and the two of them struggled against each other for a few moments. She just needed to take charge.

"This will go better for both of us if you just decide to cooperate," Ruby told Raven as she forced the vibrator against Raven's clit and powered it on. Raven screamed once more against the gag, her legs twitched at the sudden force and movement against her womanhood. This couldn't be happening, Taiyang's second daughter, Summer's child, was trying to rape her for lack of a better word. This was wildly inappropriate, and though she didn't intend on telling Tai for Ruby's sake, she needed to put a stop to this. She mumbled through the gag, trying to demand being let go before both of them stopped suddenly, only the sound of the toy's buzzing filling the air after several knocks on the door.

"Rubes, can you come to the door for a moment?" Yang asked. Ruby turned off the bullet, double checking the gag before moving quickly to the door. Ruby felt light-headed, trying to calm herself before opening, but her forehead was sweaty and it would be obvious that she was up to something relatively intense. She opened the door and popped her head out, keeping the portal as close to shut as possible. "Sis, what's going on in here?"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby inquired frantically.

"Your face is soaked with sweat," Yang replied. Ruby needed an answer quick that wouldn't raise suspicion. What else could she have been doing? Raven tried making enough noise for Yang to hear her, but it was no use. Ruby shifted again, blocking Yang's sight of anything behind her and revealing what she was wearing, Yang noted the bullet in her hand.

"I was masturbating," Ruby said quietly. Yang bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"That is honestly not something that I'd thought you'd ever admit to me, but you might want to find some viewing material, you look like you're trying way too hard," Yang advised her. "I'm going out for a jog and dad is still asleep, so you might want to keep the moaning and screaming to a minimum, okay?" Ruby swallowed hard and nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks," Ruby replied. Yang shook her head and Ruby closed the door quickly, locking it once again and looking back at Raven who seemed frustrated at her failure to draw Yang's attention. She needed to work quickly, it was now or never, it was time to get down to business. If her dad showed up next, there would be no keeping him out. Ruby balled her fists… It was time, just like the book, she'd make Raven submit to her no matter what. Ruby took a deep breath, returning to Raven and turning the vibrator back on, easing Raven's legs further apart with her body as she bent over before her victim. She held the bullet to Raven's clit with her left hand, her right hand slipping two fingers in and beginning her work.

Raven jerked, her head pulling back and forth to each side in protest, but Ruby seemed disinterested in giving Raven relief, hoping that if she kept at it for long enough, the woman would break. It felt a lot like fingering her own, the angle was slightly different but Ruby had watched enough videos on her scroll to execute like a veteran. Raven thrashed yet, the weight of the situation still keeping her from enjoying Ruby's assault, though something was changing with Ruby's approach. Ruby turned off the toy, straddling Raven and tossing the vibrator aside.

"Don't you like what you see Raven?" Ruby asked. "I'm not as well developed as you, but I think that we can still have a fun time together." Ruby wriggled forward, grinding gently against Raven's lap. Raven's eyes searched Ruby's, the deep silver messed with her mind, for a moment she could have sworn that this was Summer. Ruby took Raven's breasts in her hands, groping them roughly as she kissed Raven's neck, drawing a gasp from her submissive. Raven's psyche reeled, she couldn't enjoy this, this was Tai's daughter. They weren't married anymore, and she and Ruby weren't technically related, but it was still wrong. "You want it, don't you?"

"Mmph," Raven tried to communicate with her but wasn't able. Ruby dismounted, moving over to the bed and selecting a long glass dildo. She curled her fingers around it, caressing it as she brought it into Raven's view, she sucked on the head, spitting on it and slapping it against her own cheek.

"Do you want this?" Ruby asked. She opened her mouth, accepting the artificial cock and getting it three-fourths of the way in before gagging. It startled her, causing her to choke and she coughed as she pulled it back out, watching amused as her spittle trailed from her lips to the dildo, putting it back in her mouth and sucking on it as she stroked it in and out of her mouth. Raven watched, struggling less forcefully than before, but still in need of an out. Ruby moved back to her prey, easing it in and starting off slowly as she positioned herself in order to continue her momentum with the toy and begin teasing Raven's right breast with her mouth. Raven slid back in the chair, squirming away from Ruby who refused to ease up.

Ruby gripped her jaw hard, mercilessly fucking Raven's pussy with the toy the entire time as she looked her in the eyes, unlatching from her teat.

"What's the matter, Raven?" Ruby asked. She chuckled as she moved to Raven's ear, her breath hot and causing Raven's chest to well up with excitement. "You know you want it, so why don't you just give in?" Raven breathed against the gag, closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head. The heat on her neck from Ruby, the pleasure that she couldn't deny that filled her pussy. She swallowed hard. She couldn't allow herself to be okay with this, it wasn't right… it wasn't… "Sing for me birdy." Raven's eyes shot open and the image of Ruby's room was replaced with that of the dorm as she allowed a moan to escape.

"Summer," she muffled quietly against the restraint in her mouth. Ruby walked around Raven and smiled as she moved to the bed again, the dildo hanging out of Raven's muff as she watched the young girl's ass hungrily. There was no difference in her mind at this point, every inch of them might as well had been the same, and as Raven's mind snapped back to the situation, it paired with the pleasure she'd enjoyed that first night and she wanted Ruby to give her more. Raven waited in agony as she bounced lightly against the seat, hoping that she'd find an angle to slide the dildo back in but had no such luck.

Ruby noted this as she turned back around and finished securing the strap over her panties. Another item was concealed by her fingers, her smile drew Raven's attention away from it and Ruby noted the craving in her eyes. She looked down, holding the dildo gently in her palm before sliding it in painfully slow into Raven and watching her cringe. Ruby removed it completely, tossing it back onto the bed before sitting on Raven's lap once more, her ass grinding against Raven's pelvis. Ruby leaned back, placing Raven's head on her right shoulder and wrapping her hand around the right side of the woman's head.

"I think someone is starting to enjoy herself," Ruby taunted. Raven whimpered, wanting something to fill her again, but inviting the blissful sensation of Ruby's movements against her. Ruby leapt down off of her and removed the ball gag, holding a finger to her lips before replacing the former with a ring gag, pleased with the result. "I think you look even sexier than before with that on. Maybe I'll give you a small taste of what you really want, hm?" She grabbed Raven's head, pulling it forward and fitting her nipple through the ring, allowing Raven to lick at it, her expression wide-eyed, searching for approval. She was breaking. As wrong as she knew it was, she needed it. "But let's find out how good you look with a cock in that mouth of yours."

Ruby balanced herself on the chair around Raven's legs, sliding the strap-on through the ring and beginning her advances slowly, only inserting it enough to allow Raven to explore it with her tongue. She was thorough, feeling across the fake veins eagerly and curling back to slip beneath the ridge around the head. Ruby smiled down at her, gripping her hair tightly as she pulled back momentarily to give Raven pause before stepping it up. She slid in faster and harder the next time, only stopping once she met the resistance of Raven's throat, holding her there as she gagged and coughed against it, shaking her head back and forth in hopes of allowing it a little more room and to produce more saliva. Ruby attempted to move away, but Raven followed the toy with her head, drawing a bout of laughter from Ruby as she allowed Raven her fun.

"If you look that hot with that dildo in your mouth, I can only imagine how crazy it'll drive me to see my pussy around your tongue," Ruby told her. Ruby pulled away quickly, leaving Raven gasping and whimpering as she leaned forward, she didn't want it to stop. She _was_ Summer but better, Summer would have never treated her so roughly. Ruby removed the gag, leaping down again and kissing Raven hard on the lips, paying no mind to the spit coating her mouth. "I think we can keep this off of you as long as you promise to stay quiet, okay?"

"Yes," Raven breathed heavily. Ruby slapped her clit and she gasped, her thighs slamming against the chair in reaction to the sudden pain.

"I said to stay quiet," Ruby reiterated. Raven nodded, knowing full well that Ruby intended to put her in her place. "Good." Ruby reached around Raven, untying the rope from her wrists and pulling her to the edge of the chair, resecuring her hands before slipping herself in between Raven's arms. She licked her hand, rubbing forcefully on Raven's clit which drew a moan that Ruby punished again with another slap. Raven bit her lip, looking at Ruby with frustration for a long second, only to be interrupted by the strap on slipping into her cunt. Raven's face twisted in delight, mimicking ahegao as Ruby sultrily smiled, kissing her neck as she began thrusting slowly. "I never fantasized in my wildest dreams that this would go like this. It's way better than I could have imagined."

Raven now had a bit more play, pulling Ruby close with her arms and grinding against each insertion, her eyes rolling back ever so imperceptibly as Ruby's pace began to increase. She bit Ruby's shoulder, the young girl yipped with a moan in the back of her throat as she could feel Raven silencing herself against her skin.

"Would the birdy like to sing?" Ruby asked. Raven's body filled with electricity everytime Ruby used that word, it was something that had only one other person had ever called her. Raven nodded and Ruby wrapped her hand around her head. "I want to hear you. I want you to sing for me. But we have to be quiet so that dad doesn't find out, okay?" Raven nodded vigorously, moaning gently in rhythm with Ruby's movements, she began to pick up the pace once more, the chair creaking beneath Raven as Ruby fucked her now with considerable speed. "Yes… What a sweet song…"

"Ruby?" Asked a voice at the door with a commanding knock. Ruby's eyes widened as she freed herself, leaving Raven abruptly empty and almost falling onto her face as she leaned forward. She rubbed her legs together, her lips soaked and her body still burning as she watched Ruby's ass bounce away from her. Ruby ripped off the strap-on and tossed it across the room, opening the door a hair and peeking around it. It was Tai, and Ruby smiled gently at him, stretching slightly. "Hey, have you seen Raven at all this morning?" Ruby shook her head.

"Nope. I was in the shower earlier and then I came back in here to lie down for a bit," Ruby told him. He tried to peek in but she shoved him back out. "Hey! I haven't put any clothes on yet!"

"I'm sorry, it just looked like you moved the furniture around in there," Tai told her.

"I didn't dad, you're just losing it, okay? Must be old age or something," she replied.

"I'm not that old you know," he answered back laughing. "If you see Raven before I do, let her know that I started making breakfast without her, okay?" She nodded.

"Alright," Ruby said with one last smile. Tai smiled back before it faded and he reached out, prompting her to smack his hand. They stared at each other for a moment.

"What did you do to your shoulder, it's bleeding," Tai pointed out. Ruby glanced at it.

"Weird. Dunno. Love you. Bye!" She cut him off from any more questions, slamming the door in his face and locking it swiftly. Raven met her eyes, glancing towards the strap on and waiting for Ruby to retrieve it, they started back up where they left off. Ruby slid in easily and deep, drawing a loud moan from Raven who bit her lip immediately afterward.

"Fuck," Raven groaned. "I'm so close." Ruby smirked, grunting with each thrust, challenging herself to push deeper and further until she had to cover Raven's mouth, the woman's exclamations of approval were expanding into full-blown screams and Ruby couldn't let them be discovered now.

"Not yet," Ruby told her. Ruby grabbed the bullet from the bed, placing it against Raven's clip and turning it onto the highest setting. "Not until I say you can." Raven's eyes saddened, desperate for release but obedient to her lover. Raven nodded, her back arched and head threw back as her womb and walls ached, pain and pleasure eclipsed insanity for what felt like forever, she had reached her threshold and obeyed her master as she stood upon the precipice of sexual completion. Her stare begged and pleaded, their gazes never leaving the others as Raven's walls contracted wildly, attempting to swallow the toy whole as she awaited her permission.

"Please…" Raven managed, unwilling to say much more for fear of cumming early. Ruby smirked and nodded.

"Yes," Ruby said. She kissed Raven hard on the lips as the woman came, her thighs twitched and her core shook as Ruby gave a final thrust that pushed Raven clean through her barrier, she exploded around the dildo within her, the excess seeping from around it, splattering against the harness and Ruby's panties. It dripped out onto the floor just off the edge of the seat, Ruby's slowed herself as Raven's body went mostly limp and her chest heaved as she remembered to breathe. Raven shuddered, Ruby freeing herself of the woman's embrace as she tossed the strap on back onto the bed and removed her panties along with it.

"Thank you," Raven breathed. Ruby shook her head.

"Not so fast," she told Raven. She placed her stocking covered foot in the middle Raven's chest and pushed her back, causing the chair to crash on the floor with Raven still helpless to escape from it. "If you really want to thank me, you can return the favor." She circled around, putting her fingers to her pussy lips and spreading them methodically, revealing how damp she was herself. Raven looked at the girl with a renewed vigor. She wanted a taste. She wanted to know if she tasted like Summer. It was a taste that she'd never forget, though she wanted to know it again. Ruby played gently with her clit as she stood above Raven. "Does the birdy want a taste?"

"Yes!" Raven commanded desperately. Ruby positioned herself over Raven slowly, her knees on each side of Raven's head as she slowly leaned forward, prompting Raven to lift her head and reach out feverishly with her tongue. She grazed it lightly, prompting Ruby to grab her nipples without warning and twist hard. Raven fell back to the floor, her arms thrashing for a moment as Ruby looked back down at her.

"You have to ask your mistress for the things you want," Ruby told her. "And maybe she'll grant them to you."

"Please, mistress," Raven begged. Ruby smirked in disbelief. She had to be dreaming, at this point, everything had almost been carried out as a perfect recreation of the Ninjas of Love story.

"You may," Ruby replied. Ruby spread her lips, easing down onto Raven's mouth and the woman went to work immediately, forcing a sudden squeal from the girl as she ground her slit against Raven's face. She was well aware of what she was doing, Ruby's climax was mounting quickly, her body sprinting full force towards the finish line without any way to stop with the exception of dismount. She lifted for a moment, looking down at Raven who craned her neck, desiring greatly to finish the job. She didn't taste like Summer… She was better. "More?"

"Yes!" Raven demanded. "Please Mistress!"

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "Sing little birdy, sing for me."

"Please, mistress. I need it. I want you to finish! Please let me help you, mistress!" Raven called out. Ruby dropped suddenly in order to silence her, in the midst of the finale Ruby failed to notice Raven's hands. She broke free, her hands gripping Ruby's bra and ripping it apart. Her hands played with Ruby's breasts, Ruby gripped her wrists and she had been more or less reduced to sitting on Raven's face.

"Ah! Ahhhhh! Yes! Yes!" Ruby cried out. She came hard, what little bit of her thighs was making contact with Raven's chin gripped her tightly. Raven drank deeply, getting more than her fill as it coated her mouth and nose. After a long couple of moments of gathering her wits Ruby removed herself from the woman, Raven had completely cleaned her folds of all juices and laid there in bliss, staring up at the ceiling. "That was the best feeling ever." Ruby freed her and moved the chair away, curling up next to Raven.

"I think I'd have to say the same," Raven agreed. Ruby ran her fingers through Raven's hair, the two of them enjoyed each other's warmth until Raven passed out. Ruby rolled onto her side and laughed under her breath.

"Guess I should go get you some clothes," Ruby said.

* * *

"Yes! It was good! Did you see that touchdown?!" Tai shouted at the TV. Ruby stood up and collected their lunch plates as a door opened down the hallway and Raven sauntered out, she appeared to have a little more sway than Ruby remembered. She admired the woman for long enough that it was more than apparent to her. Especially the glow that seemed to surround her. Tai glanced towards where Ruby was looking and he shifted in his seat.

"Raven! Good gravy, where have you been all morning?!" Tai asked her.

"I did some training for a few hours out in the woods and then came back in for a nap," Raven told him. "Ruby, let me help you with those dishes." Ruby blushed and nodded.

"Okay," Ruby replied as they walked to the kitchen together.

"Isn't it nice to see them get along?" Tai asked Yang. Yang nodded in agreement.

"Things are working out nicely with mom back," Yang replied. As they rounded the corner, Raven shoved Ruby against the fridge after she set the dishes in the sink, grabbing a handful of her ass and french kissing her hard. Ruby returned the kiss, hungry for more as Raven broke away.

"I look forward to our next session, mistress," Raven told her with a wink before swaying away. Ruby watched her through a strange haze and drooled.

"Maybe next time we'll utilize the tree fort," Ruby noted to herself.


	14. The Dragon's Ultimatum

Qrow here. A new chapter for my murder. Enjoy and stay smutty. Here's to hoping I can post more soon.

Special thanks to my creative partner **ShadowoftheFenix** for this concept.

 **Yang x Jaune**

Contains oral, a blowjob, deep throating, a tit job, and the normal stuff.

* * *

Jaune took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair one last time. This was it, he had finally worked up the nerve to ask Ruby if she wanted to go out with him and he was going to find out right here and now. Hesitating would only prolong the inevitable, whatever it might be, and so he had decided that just coming right out and asking would be the best approach. Chasing after Weiss was getting him nowhere, and Pyrrha had finally stopped acting so strange around him, so going after Ruby was the next best option that he had. He didn't stand a chance with Blake or Yang, they were both way too out of his league, and Nora was taken by Ren, so here he was, standing outside of RWBY's dorm room, ready to lay his heart out on the line once more. He could do this.

He knocked, for a long moment no one came to the door and Jaune wondered if maybe they had all left for training or gone into Vale for a bite to eat, and he contemplated either coming back later or going to find them but the former sounded more appealing. This was her home turf so to speak, so she would feel safer to answer yes if he asked her here… or at least that how he had decided it in his head so that he wouldn't have to go find her now. His moment of courage had completely slipped away, and now he needed to head back to his own room and try to talk himself back up, his uncertainty beginning to get the best of him as he waited for a moment longer before finally deciding to leave. _There's always next time Jaune, you'll get her. Nice weather we're having today Ruby, almost as nice as your cloak._ Jaune sighed.

The door opened up and Ruby poured out with Weiss, sprinting past Jaune and waving as Weiss struggled to find a footing with Ruby dragging her away. Blake shook her head, following after them slowly, a book in one hand and she was nose deep, not even bothering to acknowledge him as she continued on her way. Jaune watched her for a few seconds before he looked back towards the open door, waiting for Yang to come out but she ever did. He walked over to the room, rapping on the door once more before stepping in and peering around. Was Yang here, or were they meeting her somewhere? If she wasn't here, why would they have left the door open? Maybe Blake was supposed to close it but had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even taken notice. Jaune began close it but before he could finish the bathroom door crashed open revealing Yang whose eyes were red.

He tripped over his feet as he tried to escape, Yang grabbing him by the arm and pinned him to the wall as she closed the door to the hall, holding him there as she glared into his eyes and he shifted about in her grip. Why was Yang so angry and why was she taking it out on him. She was fully dressed, was it because he just came in unannounced? Maybe she was just having a bad day and she didn't want to talk about it. Jaune grunted, trying to remove her but to no avail as her eyes began to burn into his mind, this wasn't a normal kind of rage for Yang, something was clearly wrong. She didn't loosen up, he wasn't sure that speaking was wise in the current situation, but maybe he'd be able to talk her down and find out what the problem was.

"Yang? Are you okay? It's me, Jaune," he reminded her. She let out a single chuckle as she pushed him harder against the wall and gritted her teeth. "Is something going on? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I heard a rumor that you came here today to ask Ruby out," Yang informed him. Jaune wasn't sure who would have told her that, but it was true and it left Jaune with even more questions. Why was Yang so worked up over that? Did she think that he'd make a bad boyfriend? "Is that true?" He chose his words carefully.

"It might be, can you put me down first and then maybe we can talk?" Jaune asked. Yang exhaled fast, releasing his arm and letting him stand on his own while she crossed her arms. What had he done to set her off? Jaune twiddled his thumbs, waiting for Yang to initiate the conversation and let him know where he went wrong. "Yes, I was here because I wanted to ask Ruby out on a date. Is that so wrong?"

"You tell me vomit boy," Yang told him. "I want only the best for my baby sis, and it feels to me like you aren't the best."

"What makes you say that?" Jaune asked slightly offended. "You don't even know the first thing about me."

"I know that you're way more brains than most of us have brawn," Yang told him. "And that Pyrrha constantly has to save you." Jaune scoffed.

"That happened once, maybe twice," he admitted. Yang shook her head.

"I know that you'd been chasing after Weiss for over two years," Yang told him. "How do I know that you're over her for sure?" Jaune turned away to leave.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me on that one," Jaune told her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a much taller man in armor to be harassed by, he'll spare you the trouble." Yang's eyes flickered back to purple as she smirked and placed her hand on the door to keep him from leaving. Jaune looked at her, sighing and shrugging as he folded his arms and looked around the room. "The rest of the team is gone, don't you need to catch up with them or something?"

"I sent them into Vale because one of your teammates told me that you were coming and I wanted to make sure that you knew my exact intentions," Yang told him. "Don't go after Ruby or I'll make sure that you pay." Jaune shook his head and attempted to shove past her and after a long moment, she let him go, standing in the doorway and laughing as he began down the hall. "Besides, you probably don't even know how to pleasure a woman properly." Jaune stopped dead in his tracks as he balled his fists.

"What would you know about it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? You've been chasing Weiss this whole time and I'm honestly surprised that Pyrrha never jumped you in your sleep," Yang explained to him. "I don't think that you'd be able to fuck my little sister in the way that she deserves, in the way that every woman wants to be fucked." She waved him off. "Go on. Don't come back until you can treat my sister like a real man could." Jaune's eyes grew frantic as he stared at the floor and her words dashed around madly inside of his head. He took a deep breath.

"So if I can prove to you that I'm proficient in sex, you'll give me a shot with Ruby?" He asked, his teeth gritted in a pained grin that she couldn't see from his current angle away from her. She wasn't sure what he meant by proving it to her, but she chuckled and nodded.

"I don't see why not," she replied. Before she even realized what had happened, Jaune had forced her back into the room, one hand firmly gripped the front of her neck as he stood behind her, she was unable to break free of his grip. He reached around with his free hand shortly after he closed the door behind them, grabbing a hold of her yellow tank top firmly and wrenching it down, freeing her breasts as she gasped out and was torn between removing his choke hold and covering her breasts. He groped her, unable to see what he was latching onto and every time that she attempted to break free he slapped one of her tits with enough force to cause her pain, but that wasn't to say that she didn't enjoy it. Had she underestimated him?

He clung tightly to her bosom with both hands as he held her close to his body, grinding his erection unconsciously against her hip skirt and shorts, and she gasped as his grip grew more forceful and aggressive. Was this some kind of joke? This couldn't have possibly been the same boy that she was hazing only moments before, and she was tempted to stop him, he was clearly overreaching into a place that he'd never actually been before. But if he wanted Ruby badly enough to do this, then she would give him permission gladly. Before she could respond, however, he had walked her slowly across the room, her hips crashed into her own desk with considerable force and he bent her over, keeping her pressed against the desk as she glanced around. Her tits swung inches from the wooden top and she began to realize just how serious Jaune was in proving himself to her. She glanced back at him.

"Jaune," she began, but he slapped her ass hard and she cried out, silenced from saying anything else as he gripped her buttocks firmly. He grabbed her hips tightly enough that there would be fingerprints later, repositioning her before reaching up and tweaking one of her nipples again, he'd gone from loser to alpha male in zero to sixty, and she wondered if this was a result of all the pent-up aggression that had built up inside of him, several years of being looked down upon and picked on had finally reached the tipping point and he was going to take it out on her body. Maybe he'd always been some kind of sex fiend and just hadn't told anyone. His hands worked with purpose, teasing the thought in the back of Yang's mind that he had played this scenario out in fantasies thousands of times and had finally found his opening, he tossed her belt across the room followed by her hip skirt. Both hands gripped her ass again, pulling it apart slightly and as she contemplated protest again he spanked her once more.

In a swift movement he'd latched his curled fingers over her waistband, pulling her shorts down to her ankles and revealing that she'd opted out of wearing underwear that day, she blushed as she clenched her thighs and squirmed, trying to keep him back. Her mind couldn't catch up to the events that were unfolding and for a brief fleeting second, she was unsure of whether or not she wouldn't Jaune to continue. Her excitement outweighed the doubt and before her body could deny him subconsciously any longer, he reached under her, forcing his hand between her thighs and rubbing her clit. She bit back a squeal that had startled her vocal chords, blushing hard as she noted the desk below her and Jaune behind her. Was this a result of how badly he wanted Ruby, or of how tired of everyone's shit he was? Her breathing became irregular, her mind hazing and senses focused completely on Jaune's touch. Was this actually happening?

"You want proof, you bitch?" he asked. He rubbed more aggressively as he said it, hurting her momentarily and she reached back to stop him for a second before he slapped her hand away, using his free hand to keep her pushed down against the desk. She couldn't deny how good it felt, how wet she was getting, and how his sudden change in character from pathetic to dominant was turning her on the most out of everything he'd done so far, and she didn't want it to stop. She fully intended to embrace him like this… for Ruby… of course… He stopped her a moment, yanking her legs apart without warning before hitting his knees and rising up beneath her, his tongue beginning an assault on her cunt that she could only describe as bewildering and overly talented. She'd been with lesbians before that hadn't been capable of the pleasure he was producing with his lapping. She trembled, repositioning herself on the desk as much as he'd let her and grabbing her breasts. She groaned, relieved that the girls wouldn't be back for a few hours as she thought to herself that he hadn't looked the door in his sudden flurry.

Jaune's mind raced as he was nose deep in Yang's muff, his tongue exploring the cavern rigorously and thoroughly as he felt her juices trickling down from the corners of his lips, over his jawline, and trailing down his neck before collecting at the top of his hoodie, soaking the fabric which was thankfully black and no one would notice that it was wet. This wasn't his plan, his plan all along had been to go after Ruby, but after Yang had challenged his ability to act like a man his testosterone had reached a point of overdrive. In the moments leading up to him grabbing her, his mind gathered in all of the necessary information and released it into the assault that had guided him to this point. The edge of Yang's desk, easily the hottest member of Team RWBY, her genitals exposed in front of his hungry eyes, her clit rolling over the tip of his tongue as he moved himself to make sure that she was fully aware of his abilities to pleasure a woman. He clung tightly to her legs, the salty taste of her body's natural lubrication was welcome as he decided that she was over prepared for the next step.

"Jaune," she offered again, but instead of protest, it was given as a ragged, wanton moan. It was her own mistake for doubting him, but as she could hear him unzipping his jeans and dropping them to the floor, she could hardly call it a blunder any longer. This was a blessing in disguise, she'd wished that her hazing would have led to this before and she gasped as she could feel his bulb pushing on her opening, struggling through her folds as it softly spread her walls and entered. He pulled out, pushing in again slowly but with more force, realizing that her vagina was more than willing to accept him, and with minimal effort, he'd slid all the way in. His body shuddered and he was filled with a warmth as his emotions swelled in his chest. He was deep inside of her, her whimpering a good sign and he looked down at her ass. She wasn't too tight, but the way that her walls caressed his member was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he wanted more. He gripped a handful of her hair, the thought that she might activate her semblance and break off something of value far from his mind as he began fucking her methodically.

Back and forth, in and nearly out, his entire shaft filling her, his head meeting internal tissue and attempting to continue forward despite a distinct lack of room. Yang moaned a little louder now with little to no shame, every inch of her filled with a cock that she hadn't yet gotten a look at, but she could only begin to imagine how long it actually was. His lifting her off of the desk by her hair was advantageous in the fact that it allowed her to play with her breasts more actively. She ground against him, bouncing eagerly, she'd had dildos inside of her snatch before, but she'd never had the warmth of a real penis within her, and she wanted to get the most out of the experience as possible. He chuckled through his grunts of advancement, she'd forced herself back so much that instead of driving forward against the desk he was more or less entering vertically, an angle that seemed to have more of an effect than the last position and was quickly bringing Jaune to the brink of his ability. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if they kept this up, but Yang had noted the changes in his breathing and movements, lifting herself off of him with the assistance of the desk and he looked at her in confusion.

Yang shook her ass, looking back at him before the lust set in entirely and she turned around to face him. It was as massive as she'd expected and she made her way down to her haunches, her hand wrapping around his shaft and feeling the remnants of her now sticky liquids coating it. She watched his eyes the entire time as she licked the tip, it jumped at the sudden stimulation and she laughed as her lips curled over the head, her tongue exploring the corona as his breath caught and he exhaled hard.

"Fuck," Jaune groaned. He rocked into her mouth, looking down at her joyful, wide eyes, she was more than happy to blow him for a while if it meant that they could go another round. It was a good change of pace, Jaune could feel himself relaxing as her tongue cleaned his shaft, his bulb occasionally meeting the roof of her mouth or eliciting a gag if it met the back of her throat, though it never seemed to deter her. Her hands massaged his testicles for a while before she changed things up, freeing his meat from her mouth and moving to his balls, sucking on them and taking them both in before releasing them with a pop, her hands both wrapped around his manhood and working unconsciously. Her teeth teased his package, she pulled on it with extreme caution, and if he seethed she blew on it, placing them into her mouth once more and sucking hard.

"I want to try something," she said seductively as she released him, standing and moving to the bed as she laid on her back and looked up at him. Her head hung off of the edge of the bed and she smirked at him. "I want you to fuck my throat as hard as you can." Part of him wanted to ask her if she was sure, but the idea was too good to pass on or let her change her mind about, and so Jaune nodded and moved to her, she opened her mouth and let him slide in, keeping it in her mouth for a long moment before advancing further. At first, he was slow and gentle, her throat was almost as good as her pussy, and he lingered whenever he reached the apex of his thrusts, gagging her for a few seconds before pulling back out and allowing her a breath. He moved to enter again but she closed her mouth, looking up at him. "I said as hard as you can, Jaune."

"I don't want to hurt you," he began but she cut him off.

"You won't," she told him. She opened her mouth once again, ready for him to enter and he moved a touch closer, grabbing the back of her head with his thumbs wrapped around her neck. He began slowly at first before speeding up gradually, he could hear her demand more through her warbled and full mouth. He gripped her tightly, slamming it all the way into her throat. He watched his bulge travel down her neck before stopping parallel with her clavicle. Her throat was warm and wet, an amazing sensation as he pulled most of the way out and slammed into her, the bed crashing against the wall as he struggled to go deeper. He had no need to worry about Yang, a stream of muffled moans escaped her nostrils and her hands gripped tight to the sheets as Jaune obeyed her wish. "Fuck…"

Yang released soft gags on occasion, saliva coating the cock and ensuring that her throat stayed slicked for him, she could only imagine how good it felt for him as she reflected on her own senses. The lack of oxygen somehow made it exciting for her, and the idea that his lengthy member would soon be inside of her once again was overly arousing to her. She reached up and grabbed her breasts, hoping or more so knowing, that he was watching. After a few minutes, Jaune finally stopped, only for fear of cumming directly into her esophagus.

Jaune stumbled back, his chest heaving as he looked at Yang who was out of breath herself, her eyes red as she came down from the euphoria of her lack of oxygen. She looked down at her body, removing her jacket and leaving nothing on but the tank top that now hung clumsily around her torso just below her rack. Jaune peeled off his shirt as Yang motioned for him to come over, lying on the bed as she waited for him, playing with her breasts in the meantime. He climbed up, placing himself over her and taking her body in for the first time since they'd started. She looked amazing, like something straight out of a dream that he'd accidentally walked into. His hands tended to her breasts as he lowered himself and kissed her on the lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as they took time to enjoy the moment, her hands on top of his as he fondled her.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do and then you can say that you experienced the whole package," Yang told him with a laugh. She watched as he knelt over her and she pushed her breasts together, his eyes suddenly wild and lighting up. "Come on then, Jaune. You're not going to make me wait, are you?" He shook his head, moving into position as Yang spat on her hand, lubricating his member once more before watching him slide it in, the tip peeking out through the top and she flicked her tongue across it. This was the best sex she'd ever had, and to think that it had been with Jaune was what made it even more bizarre. The bed rocked gently as he assailed her cleavage, she watched with satisfaction as his head would emerge, bulging out for a moment before disappearing into her tits again, a fact that seemed to captivate both of them and Jaune kept at it for quite some time before removing himself and glancing around for his clothes.

"I guess I should get going then," Jaune told her when he finally spotted them after a long moment. She grappled him with a bout of laughter, throwing him onto his back and shaking her head as she rubbed her mound against his member, causing him to become erect again almost instantly and she spat on it, stroking it hard. Where did he think that he was running off to so quickly?

"But you haven't even gotten off yet," Yang told him. She turned around, presenting an amazing view of her ass to him as she lowered herself onto his shaft and shivered. She pressed her breasts against her body, he could see the rounded edges peeking out around her sides, her bare back and curves were the picture of a perfect woman. How could he say no? He didn't need much convincing, to say the least, and Yang slowly began to ride him. The bounce of her ass was more than enough to get him going and as she went down on him harder, he began to forget why he'd stopped by the dorm room, to begin with. In that moment, there was only the two of them, Yang's warm walls gripping tightly to him and the sound of her moaning was the only thing that occupied his mind.

From where he was he could just make out the stretching of her flesh everytime that she moved upward to a point that his head almost exited, before slamming back down and swallowing his meat whole, moaning with each cycle and twitch of his cock. He was getting close again and she had to admit, though she didn't want it to end, she wanted him to cum inside of her worse. She began growing more erratic, desperate for his seed as she could hear his laboring to breath and his struggle to ask her to stop or slow down. He wanted to warn her, but she didn't care if he came inside, it's what she wanted! His moans and silenced protests became groans, her last few pumps in an attempt to milk him were slow and long, pushing down as hard as she could against his pelvis as it countered and slammed up to meet her. He was even further in now, and his body was out of time.

His length was enough, the closer he edged the more aroused Yang became and she hit her own orgasm only seconds before his. She threw her head back as she let out a sudden scream, followed by several other obscenities that left him without a doubt that she came and her body gave up as he finished. Her pussy pulsated hard around his cock, giving him the permission he'd subconsciously had been waiting for the entire time. Her body was almost limp as her juices trickled down his package and across his taint. She still found it hard to believe that this all had taken place.

"Yang!" He howled as he finished hard and his sperm filled her, every bit of open space around his cock flooded with his hot seed, warming Yang as she giggled and stopped abruptly, her chest heaving as she remained sitting on top of him, keeping his liquids sealed within her for the time being. Jaune gasped, disbelief filling him as he laid back and his mind raced in circles. Had he really just had sex with Yang Xiao Long? Did she really just take his load inside of her soft, perfect, velvety pussy? It had to be a dream and Jaune was convinced that at any moment he would wake back up in his dorm room, ready to face the day after the most vivid wet fantasy he'd ever experienced.

"So you did have it in you," she exhaled as she helped him slide out, some of his cum seeping out of her at first before she landed on her back between his legs, her own legs spread as she rubbed her clit gently. "I've never had so much fun getting fucked before. Not to mention, I don't think there's any more room inside of me." He made it up to his elbows, looking at her eyes before following her gaze down to her crotch where she pushed his cum out, the thick white liquid swimming gradually down her taint. She climbed up his body slowly, forcing him to lay back down again and causing him to note the fire in her eyes. "I've made a decision."

"You have?" He asked. She chuckled as her fingers trailed over his chest, down the middle of it before resting along his waist.

"You're far too much for Ruby to handle, she's a bit more delicate than most girls," Yang told him. She firmly gripped the base of his cock, stroking it painstakingly slow as she kissed his lips. "I think you should stay with me instead." She smiled seductively as she stroked a little bit faster, but still slow in relation to how hard they were going at it before. "We could be an amazing couple. And there's no other girl that you could fuck as hard as me without breaking her. What do you say?" She kissed his neck, releasing his cock and rubbing her still slicked cunt against it. "This body could be yours whenever you want it."

Jaune had just been asked out by a girl out of his league. A girl that under normal circumstances wouldn't have given him the time of day.

That's not something you can say no to.

"Yes," Jaune replied. Yang's eyes lit up once more as she smiled wickedly, moving quickly down his body.

"Then let's make it official," she told him. Jaune shuddered as her lips graced his erection once more.


	15. Rape of the Willing

Hello again, my sweet murder. Dirty Old Qrow here. This bonus chapter that I'm uploading for this month is a thank you for getting this story to over 100 favorites here on FF and over 100 kudos over on AO3. This chapter is a touch different than the usual stuff and that's because I'm writing it in homage to the first smut that I ever read back in high school, roughly 10 years ago! I can't post the link to the original here on FF but it's on Deviant Art and the title is "Rape of the Will", by Sol-luna. Check it out, even after all of this time it's still one of my favorites.

As always, I hope that you enjoy the story and until next time, stay smutty.

 **Roman x Ruby**

Probably the most vanilla sex scene I'll ever write.

* * *

Ruby Rose sat in her black yoga pants and red tank top on her living room couch as she curled up with a blanket in her small apartment and turned on the television. Night was slowly setting in on the city of Vale, and she usually enjoyed catching up on the day's news to see what they reported on as far as Huntsmen and Huntresses were concerned. The city had been quiet with the exception of a twisted series of crimes that had taken place over the last week that didn't exactly make the most sense. It wasn't that the acts were uncommon or unheard of, but the people that were executing them were criminals that Ruby once knew almost on a personal level, or at least knew them. She made herself comfortable as the turned the lamp on the end table beside her off and watched the screen fill with Lisa Lavender's face.

"Hello, I'm Lisa Lavender, and these are tonight's top stories. Last night another attack took place in Circle Court, where the believed assailants, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, raped and robbed another young woman before killing her in her single story home," Lisa informed anyone watching. "This makes the third crime of its kind this week, and if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of there two criminals they are to contact the Vale Police Department immediately. We'll have an interview with the only person who's seen them fleeing the scene of a crime later on during our broadcast, but first, on to other news. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna stopped a robbery in progress at one of Vale's largest Dust shops this morning while out for a stroll."

"Hello, Ruby," came a voice from behind her. Ruby darted off of her couch using her semblance, slamming into Mercury who was standing in front of her door and he leapt off of one leg, kicking her in the temple and it dropped her to the floor in a daze. He reached down and snapped something onto her neck, chuckling as he opened the door for Emerald and Roman to enter, the fake Emerald that had startled Ruby disappeared from behind the couch.

"I wouldn't try anything too funny," Mercury told her as he pulled her up to her feet and threw her at Roman. "That collar dampens Aura, meaning it would be quite easy to kill you." Ruby struggled in Roman's grip and thrashed against him.

"Aren't you just going to kill me anyway?" She asked. Roman looked down at her in a moment of subtle confusion before looking back at Mercury who chuckled lightly. Emerald taped her mouth shut to keep her quiet.

"Yeah, probably," Mercury laughed. "You should be grateful that you're my last target. You'll be the one who puts an end to all of this."

"You didn't tell me that we were coming after Red!" Roman protested. Mercury closed the gap between them and ignored Ruby as he glared at Roman.

"Is that a problem, Roman?" Mercury asked. "You owe Cinder, and this is the favor that she chose, so either help or Emerald is going to put you out of your misery." Emerald nodded at him and Roman kept his grip tight, gritting his teeth as he pulled Ruby close to his body. Mercury smiled and nodded. "Good choice."  
"What do you want me to do?" Roman asked as Ruby continued trying to break free, but it was proving useless.

"Just keep her still for the moment," Emerald instructed him. Mercury began tearing the place apart in search of anything valuable or any lien that might be lying around. "This is all her fault." Emerald moved in front of the girl who looked crazed, scraping the end of her gun's blade on Ruby's jawline without cutting her. "You're the reason that Cinder was locked up. We had nowhere to go from there, and Mercury had more of a break down than I did. Started raping girls, giving the excuse that he was trying to get you to come out and find us. I don't agree with it, but I'm not about to stand in his way, and I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer. Plus I always wanted a chance at this tight body of yours." Emerald nicked the top of Ruby's tank top and pulled it apart slowly, creating more of a v-neck before Roman pulled her back a few steps.

"Are you sure you should be doing that without Mercury's permission?" Roman asked. Emerald frowned and scoffed, turning away and helping Mercury turn the apartment upside down. He moved to her ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. "They didn't tell me that it was going to be you, Red. I'm sorry." Ruby was confused but her rage still controlled her. Why was he sorry?! What reason did he have to be?! He was a criminal just like them, he knew what they'd been up to, what difference did it make if it was her or not?! She screamed against the tape but it muffled her effectively and they paid her no mind.

"I'm saving the best for last with you, Ruby," Mercury told her. "Usually I rape the girl and kill her before I steal all of their shit, but I want you to know how badly you messed up before I crush your head with my boot. No one will ever mess with us again." Roman reached over towards the door as they were occupied and turned the handle slowly. "Don't worry though, I'll give you the ride of your life beforehand." Ruby had mostly stopped fighting Roman, but her hand still reached about, hoping to find Roman's scroll in his pants pocket.

"Once I open the door, run," Roman told her quietly. She glanced back and up at him. "I'll buy you time." She was bewildered, her eyes wide. What was his play? Why was he trying to help her? Was it an act, part of the attack on her psyche to give her a glimmer of hope before snatching it away from her. He pulled it open partially before Emerald slammed it shut with a quick swing of her guns.

"What are you doing, Roman?" Emerald asked.

"I left my cane in the hallway," Roman stated. Mercury grumbled and shook his head.

"Emerald, you hold on to Ruby," Mercury instructed. "Roman you help me." Roman glanced up at them before looking away.

"Let me rape her," Roman replied. Ruby's mind imploded as her eyes narrowed and she shook with indescribable anger. She tried to leap forward, but his grip was uncanny, allowing her no leeway as she did everything she could think of to escape his grip. His kindness had all just been a ploy! She mumbled loudly into the tape, yanking her head back and forth as the two others looked at Roman. "I said…"

"I heard you, but that's not how it's going to happen," Mercury informed him. "I'm going to make her pay for what she did and that's the end of it."

"Wouldn't it be more embarrassing to her if we both fuck her?" Roman pointed out. Roman glared at Mercury. "That's what you want to do, right? Destroy her?" Mercury's mind turned the idea over, resting his chin in his hand as he thought it over. "I'll warm her up for you and then you can finish her off. I want to do more to help here than just being an over glorified version of restraints! I do have a debt to repay after all, do you think me strong-arming her is going to cut it?"

"Just shut up!" Mercury yelled slamming his hand on the counter. "Fine, you can fuck her! It'll keep you busy while Em and I finish turning the place over." Mercury pointed. "Couch is there or you can fuck her there on the floor."

"And the bedroom is over here," Roman noted as he began dragging her off.

"Roman…" Emerald began.

"You have a problem with that?" He asked. "Does it matter? She'll be dead in less than an hour anyway." Emerald looked at Mercury who was growing impatient.

"At this point, he can do it in the hall for all I care, let's just get on with it!" Mercury demanded. "10 minutes." Roman dragged her into her room, closing the door behind and tossing her onto the bed before removing his scroll and typing something out. He showed her the call to 9-1-1 and gripped her hand as she tried to crawl back away from him, forcing the scroll in her hand.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The operator asked. Ruby looked at the scroll before glancing back up at him and she moaned through the tape as he removed it from her grasp and tossed it against the floor, effectively breaking it. What was he doing? He'd called the police, did he really not want them to hurt her? He climbed onto the bed, she had backed herself against the headboard, out of room as he reached her and leaned in, his hot breath gracing her ear once more.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Red," Roman told her. "I don't have an Aura like you. One misstep and Mercury will kill both of us." He pulled her tape off. "I'll be gentle."

"Fuck you! This is what you wanted…" She screamed before he clamped her mouth shut.

"Did you take her tape off dumbass?" Mercury asked.

"I want to hear her scream, how about you worry about the lien? We made sure the neighbors were gone anyways, didn't we?" Roman asked. Mercury swore and left them alone. He lowered his voice again. "Red, you don't have to believe me, I don't expect you to, but I am not a murder and I would never have agreed to doing this if I knew what they were going to do. They told me they were making a Dust run tonight. I'm a thief and I shouldn't be trusted, but I am not a rapist or killer." Her eyes searched his.

"Now what?" She asked under her breath as he let her speak once more.

"We'll have to have sex," Roman informed her. Ruby prepared to yell again but he placed a finger to her lips.

"Roman," she growled.

"I couldn't stand the thought of him forcing himself on you!" Roman told her.

"You thought it'd be more fun if you did it yourself?!" Ruby replied.

"I knew that I'd be more gentle!" Roman shouted quietly.

"Why don't we just fake it until the police arrive?" Ruby asked.

"There's no guarantee that they'll get here before the ten minutes are up and if they don't, he'll kill both of us after kicking that door down," Roman informed her. "I'm buying both of us time!"

"And if I refuse?" Ruby asked. Roman's eyes darkened and softened, he exhaled slowly and looked away.

"I won't rape you, Red," he told her. "I'll do everything I can to protect you even if it means giving my life." Ruby felt something tighten in her chest and her eyes frantically explored his face. He meant it. Every word of it.

"I'll let you," Ruby told him. He looked her in the eyes and she nodded, though his eyes didn't light up. They were somber. They both understood what was at stake.

"Are you sure?" Roman asked. Ruby nodded lightly before looking away, reaching down to remove her leggings. "No." She looked at him confused, stopping halfway down her ass. He pulled them back up and spread her legs as she blushed, gripping the crotch of the material and pulling it with all of his strength, ripping the yoga pants until she was exposed before him, her panties the one exception. She blushed and covered her face with her pillow, not wanting to watch and she tried to pull her legs back together but he kept them apart as he tossed away his trenchcoat and removed his pants, tossing them away. He tore off her underwear, tossing them away before examining the area, her mound tight, not giving him a view of her folds and he noted the short tuft of black hair just above her clit.

"Wait…" Ruby said. He stopped, watching as she removed the cover from her face and watched him with wide eyes. She gave him another nod, his eyes never leaving hers as he spat onto his hand, doing the best that he could to lubricate his member before sliding it deep within her and she moaned. He was gentle, just as he'd promised, and the extent to which he filled her was surprising. He felt amazing inside of her, and for a moment, she forgot about Emerald and Mercury, secretly wishing that Roman could make sweet love to her. He was compassionate for a man that she'd fought so often in her days at the school, it was difficult to believe that he'd been sent to help defile and kill her. "Harder…"

"Shhhhh…" He told her. "You need to protest. They can't know that you're enjoying it."

"But I am!" She blurted out. They looked at each other in shock for a moment before he slipped in deeper.

"But they can't know that," he reminded her. She pulled him in, kissing him hard on the lips and he wrapped his arm beneath her, pulling her back up off of the bed as he rode her slowly. "I want you to hit me and claw at me. Shout at me. Tell me to stop." She didn't want to do any of those things, but she needed to make the act convincing.

"Get off of me!" Ruby managed to shout between moans. "Fuck…"

"Quiet," he repeated.

"You better be fucking her brains out," Mercury said through the door.

"Worry about the lien dammit!" Roman replied.

"Better make those last five minutes count!" Emerald answered for him. Roman began picking up speed, his eyes watching Ruby's the entire time, never once looking away, their bodies and souls deeply connected. Ruby's body was warm, filled with euphoric sexual tension that she'd never before been able to release properly, all of it building, climbing to an inevitable orgasm at the hands of her captor, a man that she knew well in an indirect way.

"I want you to cum inside of me!" Ruby declared.

"Hush," Roman scolded. "I think you're getting too wrapped up in the moment." He reached down, ripping her tank top open and encapsulating her ample breasts with his supple fingers, kneading roughly enough to leave marks and she yelped. It was the most painful thing he'd done, but it had to look like he meant it, like she'd struggled with all of her strength.

"If I'm going to die," Ruby told him. "It's the last thing that I want." Roman hadn't expected her to act this way. He expected that she could be slightly cooperative yet reluctant, not in full invitation of everything that he could give. Her eyes were kind and though he felt bad about what they were doing, the welcomeness that she conveyed made him want to comply. This was no different than having passionate and sensual sex with someone that he cared about, and in a strange way, after fighting with her for five or more years, he felt as though he did care about her. It was his turn to respect her wishes and he nodded, thrusting faster and harder until her moans became unavoidable and the bed slammed into the wall. "Yes!"

"You need to scream 'No'," he told her. "Please." He grunted, he wasn't sure how close that she was, but at this rate, he'd be finished with only a minute or so to spare. She ran her hands up under his shirt, clinging to him before tearing his back apart with her nails.

"No!" Ruby screamed out loudly, the volume surprising Roman before feeling her walls spasming around his manhood, the sudden reaction simultaneously serving as the catalyst for his own orgasm and he filled her abyss with his hot seed, leaving them both spent as her body hit the bed and he fell on top of her. Roman groaned, looking at her eyes, they seemed sad, yet overjoyed at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Red. I shouldn't have…" He was cut off with a kiss, passion filling them both as they kissed each other feverishly for a long couple of seconds.

"Don't be," she told him trying to smile. "I just don't want to die…"

"Time's up!" Mercury yelled. As Mercury kicked the door down the exit to Ruby's apartment was slammed open, a swat team entering in with their weapons pointed at Mercury and Emerald who tried to fight their way out but were immediately stopped. The police took them down, Mercury shouting the entire time as Ruby covered the two of them with a large blanket. "Roman was with us! Arrest him too!"

"Ma'am?" The officer asked. He noted who it was before blushing slightly and looking away. "Ms. Rose!? I'm terribly sorry, what happened here?

"My boyfriend and I were having sex when the two of them broke in!" Ruby replied. "We hid in here and locked the door!"

"She's lying!" Emerald yelled.

"Officer, in every incident so far the two of them have acted alone, and this man has been with me all day," Ruby responded. Roman looked at her, her face stoic. They wouldn't question her, she was the number one Huntress in all of Remnant.

"Of course ma'am," the man agreed. "Take those two and let's go." They dragged Emerald and Mercury out of the building, kicking and shouting.

"He raped her!" Emerald yelled.

"No," Mercury replied with contempt.

"What?!" Emerald cried.

"You can't rape a willing victim."


	16. Round Two

What's up with my Murder? It's been about a month or so since my last upload and going forward, despite this being a second account, I'm going to do my damndest to start uploading here more often. Look for my next upload to be in about another month, I plan on uploading a poll alongside it that'll let you guys (and gals) chose from a list of who is going to get railed next. One last note before I take off once again, it's been stated in the past that I wouldn't be doing incest, but as you'll have in life, sometimes tastes in smut change and what a person is and isn't acceptable with (writing that is, I don't condone incest in real life at all). _RWBY Enabled_ will be solely incest based and will more than likely show up in a few months (I'm uploading these to a separate story because I know not everyone is too keen on those type of scenarios). Thanks again for your support, every like and follow shows interest in this story and keeps me writing.

Until Next Time, Stay Smutty

Coco x Emerald x Mercury

Contains Oral, Some Deep Throating, and the Normal Stuff

* * *

Coco sat on the bench in the shower room for a long couple of minutes in front of her designated locker as flashbacks of the tournament match that had only ended an hour or so ago flashed through her mind. Was there any way that she and Yatsu even stood a chance against those transfer students? Coco figured it out afterwards, though she'd been thinking about it nonstop since the second the fight had ended, Mercury must have overwhelmed Yatsu and took him out before he could even meet back up with Coco, meaning that the Yatsuhashi she'd seen in the woods with her was no more than an illusion produced by Emerald's semblance. They took advantage of the fact that nobody knew what they were capable of and laid it all on the line, reducing Coco's hard work and preparation to rubble in sheer minutes. Coco nodded slowly as she accepted the fact, sighing as she began to undress. There was always senior year.

She stripped down, thoughts still preoccupied with the fight as she removed her last bits of lingerie and headed for the showers, her designer brand shampoo and conditioner cradled in one arm and exfoliator in her opposite hand. As much as she wanted to be angry about losing, Mercury and Emerald were probably the only two in the festival that she didn't mind losing to, sure she was angry and upset that they'd lost at all, but they seemed to deserve it just as much as CFVY did. Had she let her guard down because Emerald was so attractive? She laughed silently at her ponderings, shaking her head as she set her things on the floor beside her and turned the water on, the immediate cold forcing a shrill shriek from her throat as she leapt back and flailed out towards the handle. That didn't matter, Coco was a fighter first through and through, she'd be bitter for some time, and she wasn't going to allow herself to blame it on some girl's sex appeal.

Velvet could tell when Coco and Yatsu had gotten back to the stands that they were bummed out over the loss and invited them to go with her and Fox to get some food from the fairgrounds to make Coco feel better, but Coco turned her down, she'd felt the need to congratulate her opponents, she had to give credit where it was due and it was her next planned stop after she finished freshening up. She'd be able to put this entire thing to rest and go on with the rest of her week undistracted. She glanced back towards the door, peering about as she thought that she heard something, wondering who'd entered the locker room behind her. She shrugged, lathering her shampoo into her hair as she let out a long sigh and let the water rinse it off, running down her back before sweeping gently over the curve of her ass, trickling down her legs and running down the drain.

It was probably just one of the girls from the other schools and seeing as how it had been months since she had gotten any, she was hornier than usual. Maybe if she was lucky it would be one of the members of Team ABRN, she'd watched their fight and would be more than willing to fuck any of them. That was the great thing about festivals and tournaments like this, fun and heated sex with no strings attached. It was something that most of them thought about for weeks, and even more of them took part in it. Coco reached down for her conditioner before stopping short, the feeling that someone was there watching her tugged at her again and she looked slowly back towards the locker room, but once again there was no one there. Perhaps wishful thinking on Coco's part, but she smirked anyways and continued her routine. If Velvet and the others still decided that they were going to the fair for some food and whatever else might take their minds off of the loss, she'd have more than enough time to finish her unfinished fantasy, it had been a few months since she'd had the room to herself and she knew her toys would be up to the task.

"I can't believe I lost to Mercury and Emerald," Coco muttered under her breath still processing it out. Someone chuckled lightly behind Coco, their breath hot on her neck and paralyzing her before she could move. Who was it, and was this moment about to go exactly as she had fantasized it? The girl's arms wrapped around her, her large bosom compressed against Coco's back as she watched one of her assailant's hands gather up a considerable amount of her right breast, the girl's other hand tracing Coco's hip toward her clit. Coco's mind kicked back into gear, recognizing the tanned skin and strands of light green hair draped over her shoulders as Emerald's, trying to free her chest from the girl's hold as she gripped her wrist, struggling against her. Emerald pressed forward, eliminating the space between them and the wall, pinning her victim there. "What do you want?"

"The same thing that you want," Emerald told her squeezing Coco's breast tightly. "All of us look forward to these festivals for the hookups, and I've been thinking about this body since I saw it up close in the arena. So, what do you say, Adel? You wanted to congratulate us, right? Why not let us take a victory lap?" Coco continued to resist, her mind racing. Had Emerald been following her all day? Was that the eerie feeling she was getting at the beginning of her shower.

"Have you been watching me?" Coco asked her grunting as she pried at Emerald's forceful fingers.

"Only since the end of our match," Emerald admitted. She moved to Coco's ears and breathed softly. "No hard feelings, Coco. Do you think that we could work something out?" Coco's mind scrambled, on one hand, this was exactly what she wanted and she'd certainly noted Emerald's beauty when they were face to face during the fight. On the other hand, her resolve was unwilling to give in so easily. They'd made her and Yatsu look like amateurs, she couldn't just simply agree, could she? There had to be some kind of justification, and just because she was flustered and wanted to have sex wasn't going to cut it. "I'm sure your teammates won't mind seeing as their going to be busy at the carnival tonight, right?" She didn't have an out, did she?

"I guess you've earned it seeing as you beat me in the festival," Coco delved out as logic. "And I did want to congratulate you after all." Coco eased up her grip and Emerald teased Coco's ear with her teeth, biting down gently and tugging delicately. Emerald released her, smacking her hard on the ass as she began to walk away leaving Coco stunned and confused. "Was all that a power play? Were you just trying to humiliate me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Emerald replied glancing back over her shoulder. "I think someone else deserves to share in my spoils. Meet us at our room in the visitor's dorms at nine tonight." Emerald sauntered a few steps before disappearing as if she'd never really been there and Coco stared at the empty space bewildered. Was that only an illusion, and if so, what did the rest of the night have in store for her?

* * *

Coco stood in the hallway of the third floor of the visiting dorm room, a building that was only used for overflow, transfer students, and students that were staying at the school for activities that were similar to the Vytal Festival. She glanced down at the brown trenchcoat of sorts that Emerald had requested she wear via message after their meeting, trying not to blush as some students filed down the hallway and she nodded politely to them, still waiting for the door to open after she'd already knocked once a minute or so ago. The more time that passed, the more she questioned her decision to agree to this at all, at the time she'd been flustered and taken off guard, but the heart of the matter still tugged at her. She'd lost to these two and she took pride in her fighting abilities, so to admit that she acknowledged their victory in this manner seemed counter-intuitive. She knocked once more, determining that if nobody came soon, she would just leave.

To her slight dismay the door swung open, the team's leader stood in the door with her hand on her hip, scanning Coco over with her eyes as a small, black-haired loli grabbed Cinder by the hip and swung her body around. Coco remembered watching them both in the tournament, Cinder had fought with precision while the shorter, younger looking on fought like a bloodthirsty psychopath. They stared at each other for a long couple of seconds before Cinder looked back into the room and shouted out for Emerald.

"This visitor had better be gone before Neo and I get back," Cinder informed her. "We have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow, you'd be wise not to forget." Cinder shook her head as she left with Neo, glancing back at Coco once as she made her way down the hall to the stairwell. Emerald stood in the doorway, her elbow against the frame as she rested her cheek against her fist, looking Coco over in a manner similar to Cinder before turning around and heading back into the room. Coco hesitated, it wasn't too late to back out now.

"I wasn't entirely sure that you'd show up," Emerald admitted. "Come on in, Mercury doesn't know what I have planned, and he should be getting out of the shower any minute now." Coco followed her in, closing the door behind them and standing in the middle of the room out of place, despite the fact that it was set up in a manner that was similar to her own. Emerald could see that the girl was beginning to second guess herself and moved to her slowly, moving in close to her face and pulling her in, Emerald's mouth close to Coco's left ear. "You seem tense. Don't think of this as punishment. Just because this is our reward doesn't mean that you can't have fun too." Emerald teased her ear with her teeth, grazing the lobe as she reached up and gripped the back of Coco's head, holding her still as she graced the girl's neck with kisses. Coco's breath stuttered, the gentle affectionate pecks moved slowly towards her front, climbing upwards until Emerald crossed her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Coco looked at her for a moment, Emerald's eyes bright from the smile that graced her lips and Coco's doubts vanished, whispering away past Emerald as the tanned fighter kissed her again, only this time she returned the favor, meeting Emerald's growing eagerness with her own.

Emerald kept Coco occupied with her tongue, the two of them becoming more familiar in the middle of the room as Emerald reached down and untied the coat concealing Coco's body, it fell to the floor and revealed what had been insisted upon earlier, she wore nothing more than a brown lace push up bra that amplified her cleavage to unbelievable levels, and a matching lace thong that was hardly wide enough in the front to cover her entire mound. Coco let it slip off of her body, it dropped into a pile behind her that she nearly tripped over as Emerald walked her back towards the bed, both of them entirely lost in the make-out session and neither of them acknowledging Mercury who stood watching them from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Coco stumbled onto the bed, her eyes wide and starved as Emerald stood above her and held her by the jaw, kissing her gently on the lips as she unfastened her top and maneuvered out of it, allowing Coco to begin on her chaps and pants.

Emerald slipped out of them, kicking them away and laying Coco down on the bed. Her lips crashed against Coco's and pursued another vigorous and lustful assault, her mouth impassioned with new determination as their tongues fought for dominance over the other's oral cavern. The victor climbed atop her trophy, her entire body pressed against the analytical fighter's frame, her hands groping Coco's bosom as if she was trying to crush something within her grasp. Coco gasped, laughing as Emerald silenced her with further osculation that filled the room with primal moans and exasperations that escaped their throats and cut through the silence. Emerald began her descent, first finding a spot on Coco's neck that required more attention and biting down, a whimper rushed from Coco's mouth, implying that Emerald should continue and she did just that. As the thief continued her art, Coco's head rolled to the left, noting Mercury who was no longer concealed by a towel and stood at full mast.

"I think there's someone who'd like to join us," Coco groaned. Emerald glanced at him, her eyes dripping with seduction as she clambered down from Coco and made her way to her teammate. The digits of his right hand were subconsciously wrapped around his shaft, unmoving as Emerald removed his grasp and replaced it with her own. Coco rolled over, finding her hands and knees and crawling towards the edge of the bed that was the nearest to them, her ass swaying behind her the entire time and dividing Mercury's attention as his mind unraveled before them. Was this one of Emerald's illusions, or had she actually convinced Coco to come over for a playful romp. "I'm not the only one who beat CFVY earlier today, you deserve some of this as well."

"If you're fucking with me Emerald, I swear to Salem," Mercury started but she began working her hand up and down his member to silence him short of his thought. He looked into her eyes, a coy smile on her face as she motioned towards Coco with her head and they approached her, Emerald maintained her hold all the while as Coco's eye grew wide at the size of Mercury's manhood. "So then tell me, what's the plan?"

"Coco wanted to say congratulations for beating her and decided that the best way she could think of doing it was with her body," Emerald told him as she released him and walked around Coco. "This way everybody wins, but Coco only gets to get off once we're finished having our fun." Coco glanced back at Emerald. "That's only fair, right?" Coco nodded slowly, albeit reluctantly, and faced Mercury again to find that his cock was but inches from her face and he was already reaching down to grab her head. His tip pressed firmly against her lips as she hesitated, the last shreds of her humility had surfaced and decided to question her decision, but that fire was extinguished suddenly as he forced his penis into her mouth before she'd committed and startled her. She attempted to move back, only to find that Emerald was holding her thighs tightly, preventing her from retreating from her next challenge.

Mercury had immediately found some sort of paradoxical agreement with his body between being rough with her and being loving, as he held a quick grip on the side of her head keeping her exactly where he wanted her, but only advanced far enough that he wasn't gagging her. He had no reason to show her this kind of mercy, she'd agreed to allow them to do whatever they saw fit, it was only fair within the assumed rules that Coco imagined had been established. On occasion, he would fully remove his member, giving her a moment to breathe as he jacked himself roughly, smirking at whatever Emerald was up to behind Coco. He looked down at their prize, waiting for her to give another subtle nod before filling her vocal cavern once more.

Coco's body began heating up, between Emerald's passion and Mercury's compassion, it hardly seemed real, and maybe it wasn't. Perhaps the entire event so far had been a carefully orchestrated illusion that Emerald had planned and executed to perfection, nailing even the slightest details as to keep Coco's mind in suspension for as long as it could, but did she even care at this point. Coco moaned and reached up, grabbing the back of Mercury's thighs and encouraging to fuck her mouth harder and deeper. If it felt this good, did it even matter if it was real or not? She was fully committed to the pleasure and the close to non-existent humiliation, even it was all in her head. As Mercury finally understood her desires, he gripped her head tighter and forced himself to the base, his balls resting softly against her chin as she grappled his legs, keeping him from moving as she gagged roughly, her body retching as she drenched his cock in saliva. The sensation caught him off guard and forced a moan from his own lungs, watching as her arms trembled from how desperately she was latched onto him.

He finally broke free, gasping in amazement as she sputtered and wiped her mouth, taking a moment to catch her breath as she could feel Emerald removing her panties. She looked back, unable to see the girl before Mercury forced her to face him once more, kissing him hard on the lips before dropping instantaneously to the bed. Emerald had positioned herself beneath Coco, her arms locked around Coco's upper thighs as she lapped eagerly at the trophy's folds. It didn't take Emerald long to find the clit, taking her time to lightly manipulate it and give it the proper teasing that it deserved. Coco bit her lower lip, gripping her breast as she finally found her hands again and Mercury's member. She nodded, opening her mouth and tracing his tip with her tongue, bobbing her head in rhythm as he found an acceptable pace that paired well with her abrupt seizures of pleasure.

Coco's juices dripped onto Emerald as she continued toying with the girl's pussy, her tongue flicking fervently until Coco's thighs began to twitch and Emerald swiftly removed herself from under the girl. She glanced over her at Mercury and signaled for him to stop to which he replied with a nod, removing his dick from Coco's mouth before taking a few steps back and leaving Coco in a dazed state. She looked up at him before rolling over and looking at Emerald who had taken her top off and tossed away her panties. She climbed up Coco again, her large breasts and dark nipples inches from Coco's own physique and the strategist pulled the orphan down once more, kissing her deeply as her hands clawed at her back, neither of them noting that Mercury was moving around them, both of their wet pussies on display and for the taking only a few inches apart. He grinned.

He slipped two fingers into Coco, sliding all the way down to the knuckle as her body bucked and she moaned, silenced by Emerald who denied her any chance to respond. He worked around inside of her soft walls, accumulating the sticky clear syrup that she'd produced upon his index and middle fingers before removing them and messaging Emerald's clit with it. Emerald shuttered as well, her body more than ready to be taken as it rose and fell in synchronization with Coco's. Emerald laughed as she ran her fingers through Coco's hair, pushing herself up for a moment as Coco tweaked her nipples.

"Aren't you glad you admitted defeat?" Emerald asked breathlessly, Mercury repeated his actions until Em's lips glistened with the juices of both girls, positioning himself behind her before gripping his cock and lining it up. The head pressed against her lips, compressing slightly before they parted to permit him entrance, his member gliding most of the way in and eliciting a squeal from the girl. She spotted him over her shoulder as he grabbed her hips, starting off slow and gradually fitting more of himself in until she'd reached his hilt. Coco's suckled and pulled on Emerald's nipples, the girl losing her mind as Mercury's speed increased exponentially. Her ass bounced with every cycle of their skin slapping off of one another, his retreat bordering on removal, and his return to breach even further into the depths of her cave. Coco kissed her on the lips, even though she was clearly being railed too hard to think about what was going on around her. The bed shook and creaked as Mercury mercilessly slammed into her.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Mercury asked with a grit in his voice. He'd wanted this for some time and if he didn't pace himself properly, it was likely that he'd fill her womb with his seed long before she even had a chance to get off. Mercury's words reminded Coco of her role, and what she needed to do if she wanted the same to be done to her. She slipped down the bed towards the action, hanging off of Emerald's lower half from anything that she could cling to and put her tongue to work on her clitoris. Emerald's toes curled, her legs extending and trying to throw her body forward as Mercury pulled her back onto him as she moaned loudly.

"Just like that!" She screamed, the words filled the gaps of slapping balls and sopping noises. Coco buried herself nose deep in Emerald's light green tuft, her tongue brushing every inch of the clit as she flicked at it rigorously. Emerald had to be close, everything that her body was doing indicated that she was reaching the edge, she just needed a push. Coco spat into her hand, returning to Emerald's clit while reaching out and coating the shaft of Mercury's dick with her saliva. He slipped in more readily, pulling her back until her hands were no longer touching the bed and Coco was forced to slip out from under them. Her angle changed and without warning Mercury was more or less entering her vertically, his cock slipping in and out with uncanny speed as she cried out in ecstasy and orgasmed. He pulled himself off of her and threw her onto her chest on the mattress, her body heaving as the residual twitches coursed through her and her liquids gushed out. Coco moved in as Mercury gave them some room, pulling her legs apart and drinking Emerald's sweet juices straight from the tap.

"Now me," Mercury demanded.

"Not so fast," Emerald gasped. "I know how long it takes you to get it back up after you finish. I think it's only fair that we let Coco have her turn. She's done better than I could have ever possibly imagined after all." Mercury folded his arms and rolled his eyes, sighing as he moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

"Do you want the big one?" He asked. Coco helped Emerald stand and she approached Mercury before Emerald pushed her away with a wink. Emerald removed a long strap on, slapping it against her hand before removing the harness from the drawer and pulling it on. Emerald walked over to Coco, kissing her hard on the lips again as she reached around and undid her bra, tossing it into the pile with the rest of the lingerie. Mercury's eyes were immediately taken with them and he shoved Emerald to the side, his hands encompassing both breasts and kneading them roughly. Coco closed her eyes and gasped, chuckling as she kissed him on the lips. He put his tongue to work on her nipples as Emerald paced around the girl to give her a final once over.

"Why don't you give me a turn with the girls?" Emerald asked. Mercury chuckled, releasing her as Emerald stood behind Coco, rubbing lubricant all over the dildo in excessive amounts until it dripped sloppily onto the floor and she slid it between Coco's thighs, letting the toy slip past her womanhood as she humped her lightly, her hands reaching around Coco like they had in the shower and groping her hard. Coco reached up, grabbing Emerald's hands in her own and guiding them, her head rolling back allowing Emerald to move one of her hands up and grab Coco's neck, kissing her on the mouth as Coco craned her head around. She released her lover, pushing Coco over until she stood bent over at the waist, her hands keeping her up as Emerald eased her legs apart and teased the girl's opening with her toy.

"I'm ready," Coco said confidently drawing a bout of abrupt laughter from both of them as Emerald gripped the phallic tool in her hand, letting the head compress against her outer folds and skimming it up and down across them. Coco's body shook, her legs trembling as she awaited entry with agonizing anticipation. She'd been waiting for this moment ever since the transfer students had begun showing up at the school. They all just wanted to get off with the hottest tournament participants and Coco had hit the jackpot, two of the hottest finalists had taken quite the liking to her and her body. She watched Emerald with desperate longing gazes until Mercury grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to look at him. His cock was presented to her once again, only half erect and he stared at her.

"Looks like he needs some attention as well," he told her. At the back of her mind the pressure on her pussy lips occupied her thoughts as Emerald drew out Coco's need for penetration and she nodded distractedly at his request, placing his meat in her mouth and beginning her work, giving special treatment to the bulb with her tongue as he gripped her head and began rocking into her as he had earlier. Slowly he grew back to his complete size, the taste of pre-cum took Coco off guard, but knowing that he was enjoying himself encouraged her to pick up her pace. His member had finally realized its full potential once more and he smirked, looking up at Emerald and giving her an imperceptible nod. Like before, he was both gentle and rough, slowly beginning to fuck her face and she invited it before she screamed in ecstatic shock.

Emerald had finally entered her, the dildo slipping in with ease to about the halfway point and Coco's moaned as Mercury's cock reached her throat and gagged her. She'd never been fucked like this before, this was something else entirely. She reached up, wrapping her arms around Mercury's waist as he began to go to town, her gags became syncopated with his thrusts, her mind tearing itself in two over the thought of the shaft violating her maw, and the imitant that filled her pleasured walls, threatening to enter deeper than any object had ever delved before. The retching paired with moans as Mercury attempted to remove himself but she refused to let him break free, her entire nervous system filled with a raging fire that was fueled from the nirvana mounting within her cunt, Emerald's thumb now teasing Coco's asshole and her legs gave out.

Emerald caught her quickly, locking Coco's knees around her and leaving the girl completely at their mercy as both hit their stride with unbelievable coordination, the bulge in Coco's throat evident every time at the exact moment that Emerald reached the end of the toy. The pressure built quickly, Coco's screams drowned out by Mercury's manhood, her back attempting to arch despite having no leeway to do so. Her legs trembled around Emerald's core, dropping to the floor as Emerald began to remove herself for one final thrust, Coco's abyss gripping tight to the dildo that managed to slip away before refilling her completely and finishing her off. Mercury grunted, her gargling against his head nearly sent him over the edge and he pulled out, holding fast to her to prevent her from falling on the floor as she came hard, her pleasure squirting out around the toy and spraying Emerald's inner thighs. Both women stay put for a moment out of breath until Emerald pulled out one last time, allowing the rest of Coco's climax to gush out, soaking the floor beneath her as she crumpled to her knees, her body heaving as Mercury let her go.

"Now is it my turn?" Mercury asked impatiently.

"You didn't finish in her throat?" Emerald asked. She laughed. "I saw the panic on your face." Mercury shook his head as he sat on the bed.

"No, I managed to escape just in time," Mercury noted proudly. Emerald helped Coco to kneel and kissed the girl hard on the lips, both of them breathing heavily, their hot breath filling the space between them and an exhausted and dazed Coco looked into Emerald's eyes.

"Almost done," Emerald told her. Coco nodded, kissing her again and both of the girls moved to him, Emerald suckling on his right testicle as Coco took the left, both girls taking half of his rod and stroking in unison. He inhaled through his teeth, letting it out slowly as he watched the girls work, shifting beneath him as Coco decided upon stimulating his taint and balls, while Em worked his shaft with her hands and mouth, soaking his boner with copious amounts of saliva that spilled down his veins and saturated the bottom of his sack where Coco added to it with her own, his testicles swimming in spit from both women. Mercury smirked and seethed again, satisfied with their performance thus far. "I think he might need a little more motivation."

"What did you have in mind?" Coco asked. Emerald pulled her up, kissing her on the lips as the positioned themselves on both sides of him and compressed their tits together around his member, the girl's kissing each other as Mercury stared on in disbelief.

"Do we have to do everything for you?" Emerald asked spitting down onto his cock. It disappeared from sight as it slid down between her breasts and Mercury snapped out of it, slowly humping the crevice between the four large breasts, his mind hardly able to comprehend the scenario as the girls used their hands to keep their bosoms compact, completely ignoring him as they enjoyed the taste of each other's lips. He groaned lightly, the girls giggling as they chased after each other, their tongues competing for dominance as they had at the beginning of their session, taking turns on occasion to salivate onto the penis between them. Mercury's grunts were still subtle, though they'd grown more frequent and his patience was waning.

"Fuck…" He moaned, drawing Emerald attention and she let up, removing herself as she allowed Coco to move in and take hold of his throbbing manhood, she repositioned herself beside their trophy.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Coco asked. "You want to cum all over these tits, don't you?" Emerald smirked, grabbing Coco's left breast and sucking on the nipple as she looked Mercury in the eye. "Cum all over your prize. You fucking beat me in the tournament and you fucked me good, right? Cum on my tits." She slapped his head against her nipple and jacked him again. She spat on it, as the liquid reached her hand Mercury heaved, his body convulsing as he growled, his seed ejecting and splattering onto her neck. She repositioned his tip, allowing the next push to jet out all over her tits before moving and allowing the remainder to coat Emerald's breasts. Mercury fell back, catching his breath as Emerald and Coco cleaned each other's bodies with their tongues. They swapped the milky semen between there mouths until Coco committed and swallowed it, laughing as Emerald kissed her one last time.

"That is not what I expected to be doing today," Mercury sighed as he sat up and glanced around for his towel.

"Are you two free again tomorrow?" Coco asked, the two girls tangled together on the floor in the middle of the room. Emerald chuckled nervously.

"We've got plans," Emerald stated. "Sorry." Coco looked up at the ceiling for a long moment before returning her gaze to Emerald.

"What about the rest of the night?" Coco asked. Emerald and Mercury glanced at each other with a wicked smile.

"I think we're available for round three."


	17. Private Room

Hello, my murder. Where to begin? If you aren't subbed to me as a user and just this story, there is a new story that we began posting this last week that you might want to check out if you enjoy Yang being dommed. The next thing I'd like to note is that anyone following both this story and Ahegao will need to wait a bit longer for the next Ahegao update as our upload 'schedule' has changed. (To get out more uploads I'm posting three uploads at 50-page marks while working on my primary account, and one upload every 25-page interval). Lastly, if most of you could check out the poll on my profile, that would be awesome. (Asking if you guys would want a time skip Oscar chapter).

Until next time, stay smutty.

 **Blake x Weiss**

Includes oral and good old dildo in the snatch.

* * *

"Yang, if you don't finish getting ready in the next couple of minutes we are going to be late to the party," Ruby groaned as she stood in the dorm room's open doorway, trying to usher her sister into a sense of urgency as she tapped her foot and shook her head, watching Yang putting the finishing bit of touches on her hair in a tall full body mirror that hung on the back of their closet door. Yang admired her own outfit, walking over to the bathroom and rapping on the door before realizing that Blake couldn't hear her. She knocked louder, the cat Faunus still unaware of her banging until Yang finally tossed the door open and yelled at her.

"Guess we'll meet you there, Blake! Ruby is getting a little impatient," Yang told her. Blake had only just gotten into the shower a moment or two before Yang barged in, the acoustics were strange enough in the small living space that anyone outside of the bathroom was unable to hear the shower running and anyone inside of the shower was unable to hear anything else going on outside of the small glass box. They'd tested it over and over, always bearing the same result. Blake wasn't all that big on parties, she'd just as soon stay here and read her _Ninjas of Love_ , but Ruby had asked her to go with and Blake had simply agreed without hesitation, not wanting to upset the girl. She glanced around for her soap for a minute before realizing that it was probably on the sink and she slid the frosted privacy glass open just far enough to pop her head out.

"Meet you there!" Blake replied with a reassuring nod that convinced Yang to carry on. The blonde bombshell grabbed her sister by the arm and carried her down the hall, throwing her sunglasses on as they rounded the corner and Ruby collided face first with Weiss, knocking both of them off their feet and prompting an onslaught of complaints and declarations from the Ice Queen that went largely unnoticed, if not ignored entirely.

"Ruby Rose! Don't you ever look where you're heading while you're running, you dolt!?" Weiss inquired shouting out at the two of them.

"Relax, Weiss. It's mostly my fault, we were just heading to a party in Vale," Yang told her. "We tried inviting you but you explicitly told us that you had no interest in attending a party with 'a bunch of commoners'." Weiss folded her arms and gave a nod, turning away from them and raising her chin into the air.

"You're exactly right," Weiss told them. She glanced over her nose before laughing and dropping the total bitch act. "That and I need to finish the homework that we were assigned for tomorrow." Yang scoffed in disbelief and chuckled.

"What, in Port's class?" Yang asked. "That was assigned ages ago, what were you waiting so long for?" Yang asked her.

"I'll worry about my performance at school and you can worry about yours," Weiss replied with a sour expression.

"Still upset that your dad cut off your supply of lien?" Ruby asked.

"No!" Weiss blurted out instantly. She stopped for a moment and looked at them. "Yes."

"Cheer up, Weiss! Now you just as broke as the rest of us," Yang noted trying to cheer her up, but it had the opposite effect.

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?" Weiss asked. Yang shrugged as Ruby checked her scroll for the time and gasped, yanking at Yang's jacket.

"We need to go!" Ruby demanded. Yang laughed and jogged with her.

"Are all three of you going?" Weiss inquired.

"We sure are! See you late tonight, Ice Queen," Yang called out.

"I resent that remark!" Weiss huffed. She turned back to the dorm room with a sigh. Having the room to herself was a luxury that she was hardly rewarded with, but she seldom let the opportunity go to waste. She closed the door behind her and locked it, removing her laptop from her bag under her desk and positioning it at the end of her bed. She chuckled, feeling her stress float away as she stripped off her school uniform, leaving her in no more than a white bra that was half-cupped, hardly coming up far enough to conceal her nipples and as she glanced in the mirror she adjusted her breasts. She looked herself over, her white bikini cut panties were nothing to brag about, and neither was her body, but she really didn't mind that her features were petit compared to most girls.

It actually helped in most cases, the search engine was filled with tags that made it easier for men to find the girls that they wanted to look at on RemnantCam and the fact that Weiss, or FaunusLover64 as she took to calling herself online, was one of the smallest girls on the entire site helped. She reached into a bag that she hid at the furthest corner behind her bed and removed a White Fang mask, putting it on before sitting cross-legged on the bed and starting up her camera. She needed money and she decided to do it in a way that would spite her father the most. By showing her body off online and claiming to love Faunus. She hated to admit it, but she'd become a bit of an exhibitionist after only the first few days, and she really didn't see anything wrong with making love to a Faunus.

She'd only done solo shows, she rose quickly in popularity as everyone enjoyed how sincere that she seemed and that she was cheaper than the other girls, but she didn't play into demanding large amounts of cash to unlock rewards. She played it simple, putting on a show that she took into a private room each time that the men, or women, would have to pay for, and returning to let everyone who'd missed it enjoy some light masturbation. Finding times to perform, however, was difficult and since her schedule wasn't as consistent as the other girls, she became one of the most sought out, chat rooms for the other leading women on the site emptied whenever Weiss came online. In total, her earnings were nothing compared to the seemingly endless account of the SDC, but they were enough to keep her buying nicer clothes and jewelry.

She played some quieter upbeat music in the background on her scroll and went live, looking at her screen for a long moment before recalling that she hadn't taken the hair clip out of her hair, removing it quickly and tossing it onto her desk, letting her hair down in the process. Members began flooding in, the usual drab of individuals that wanted to make small talk and that praised her body. The creeps that would DM her and tell her that if she wouldn't date them that they would find her and make her wish she'd said yes. Early donators that wanted her clothes off now. Anons who watched silently and hoped and prayed to the gods that she wouldn't go private and that they'd get to see a show. Vets that she recognized by name in her chat, some of them moderators by choice. Newbies that claimed they'd made accounts just so that they could watch her show for the first time. She adored the attention.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked in a sultry voice, one that she'd chosen in hopes of assisting in hiding her true identity. The chat erupted. People replying genuinely, removed comments asking her to shut up and just show off her tits already, spam in the form of emojis, they truly adored her. The chat flowed as it pleased, groupthink taking over as the mass became one with a few stragglers that were uninterested in the conversation. It was the usual questions, first if she'd even do a session with someone else, next up they'd ask if she had a significant other, and lastly the group would want to know if she'd gotten one of the new Dust vibrators that reacted to donations (which she hadn't). Weiss enjoyed the routine of it all, once there was a large number of people in the room she'd do more than just tease them with her legs spread and fingers in her mouth.

First, she drew them in with her breasts, admiring them as she alternated between looking down at her bosom and staring longingly into the camera. They were small B-cups at best, but they were there, and they were just enough to play with and get the attention of anyone viewing her live thumbnail on the home page. She pulled down one side of the bra, revealing her nipple for just a moment before covering it back up and smiling into the camera again. More chat filtered by, faster than anyone could keep up with.

 _Don't tease us!_

 _Yes, just like that!_

 _I left RemnantsFinest18 feed to watch you!_

 _MOAR!_

She reached back and undid the clasp, leaving the brassiere in a heap behind her as she shook her tits for the camera and the lien tips poured in like a waterfall. At first, it felt wrong. She was shy, ashamed and awkward. The first few times she'd blushed. She covered back up for the sake of hiding instead of teasing. But they loved her breasts. Her entire life she'd wished she'd been blessed like her mother or Winter, only to discover that just as many people appreciated the two small mounds on her own chest. She loved showing them off. She shook them once more, cupping them from beneath with her hands and moving slightly closer before adjusting the angle of her camera and covering up. More tips and more banter.

Weiss laughed and smiled as they worshipped her shape, watching the comments on the screen before something caught her gaze out of the corner of her eye and she glanced over to find Blake standing in the bathroom doorway, wrapped in only a towel, watching her in shock. Weiss quickly entered a default 'be back shortly' response before leaping up to her feet and shoving Blake into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and spoke quietly.

"I can explain," Weiss breathed out quickly, her blood pressure had spiked to levels she'd never even felt fighting Grimm, her hands shaking as she clung to Blake's towel. She pulled her mask up and let it sit on the top of her head.

"You're a cam girl?" Blake asked her, still bewildered by what she stumbled upon.

"My father took my money away!" Weiss explained panicked. "Please, Blake, you can't tell anyone." Blake looked at Weiss's body once, the girl had lived a private school life before she joined them at Beacon, she was sure that this was the first time that anyone had laid eyes on her body in the flesh. She found the heiress to be cute, despite her lacking large curves like the other girls that she'd normally found attractive. This was Weiss Schnee in the most vulnerable state that she ever could have encountered. "Please?"

"I don't think that anyone would believe me," Blake informed her.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Weiss told her. Weiss suddenly recalled that she was in the middle of a 'performance' so to speak and tossed the door open to hear that her chat room was going wild with anticipation and dwindling patience. Where was there entertainment? Had she bailed out on them? Was she in some kind of trouble? Blake looked at the desperate girl who ran back to her computer as she pulled the mask back on momentarily, raking her fingers across the keys and giving them a message that informed them she'd be back in just a few.

"Anything?" Blake asked quietly so that they wouldn't hear her in the chat room. Weiss retreated to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway.

"Yes!" Weiss blurted out in desperation. Blake looked her over once more before dropping her towel and Weiss took a step back, covering her mouth. Blake's body had been hand sculpted by every woman's magazine of the day and age, her breasts full and perky, her abs toned just enough that you didn't really want to mess with her. Wide birthing hips accompanied an ass that couldn't possibly be rivaled by anyone else, and she was cleanly shaven where it counted. These were the kind of girls that Weiss would always envy, but she felt drawn in.

"How much more money would you make if you did your show with me?" Blake asked. Weiss's mind fried as the words processed through to her brain, she looked Blake in the eyes as the Faunus closed the gap and wrapped her arms around Weiss, her nails raking down the ice queen's back and prompting her to shudder.

"Are you sure that's what you'd want?" Weiss asked. The heat between them was more than noticeable now, the strict Atlesian girl now putty in the cat's hands as Blake kissed her hard on the lips. It was more than just an agreement between them. It had passion, a spark, a fire, both of them filled with insatiable lust only discovered within this moment, and they tore eagerly at each other. Their tongues danced, Weiss advanced more aggressively than Blake expected and she was pushed back against the counter, sliding across the granite as she tried to regain her footing.

"Shouldn't we move to the camera?" Blake asked her out of breath. Weiss nodded frantically, concealing her face once more and pulling Blake out by the hand as she dove onto the bed, letting her viewers know that it would be just another moment. She scrambled, moving under the bed and removing another mask that she tossed to Blake who looked at it for a moment. "Where did you get these?"

"Money can buy you anything," Weiss told her. She took a deep breath, moving in front of the camera and recomposing herself as she covered her breasts again. The restless chat room recovered instantly, the requests began pouring back in with a slew of questions like where she'd gone and what had happened off camera. Tips, though small, were trickling back in as her mods did their best to get her attention and ask how she planned to proceed. "The usual. In a few minutes, we'll be converting to a private room." She glanced over the laptop at Blake and the Faunus could hear the seduction dripping from her words. "And I have a special guest for all of you tonight."

The feed nearly crashed, and the scrolling text before her eyes did. Stopping for a few seconds before proceeding at double the normal speed. Lien racked up and on her side she could count the money, quickly totaling more than she'd ever made before in a single night, and then her entire career on the site. She knew that this was the moment that they'd been waiting for, but in what scenario would she have ever had the opportunity to ask someone else to join her, much less the most attractive member on her team. Weiss activated the plugin that she'd had created anonymously, allowing them to remove their masks while the software blurred their faces. The volume of users almost proved too much and other members began DM'ing her in frustration.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded slowly as Weiss retrieved her, pulling her onto the bed and they sat next to each other, Blake covering her body as she realized what she'd just agreed to. Thousands, tens of thousands of people were going to watch her have sex… the thought almost made her nauseous until Weiss caressed the side of her head. They looked at each other, Blake shocked at how calm Weiss seemed about it, her tits on full display for all of these people. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Blake, I'll understand." Blake swallowed hard and shook her head.

"How do you do it?" Blake asked her quietly.

"Normally, I just focus on myself," Weiss told her confidently. Weiss removed both of their masks and smiled as she pulled Blake in, the Heiress's hot breath on her face and washing over her. "But tonight I have you." They met for a kiss, one that quickly escalated as Weiss pulled Blake closer and the two of them were lost in each other's embraces. Their bodies tangled together, before long Blake's hands had found Weiss's nipples, driving the girl wild as she gasped and squealed, biting down on Blake's shoulder. The Faunus cried out, enjoying the pain and groping Weiss harder as the smaller girl reached around her and switched the room to private.

"I say it's time we start the show," Weiss breathed heavily. The sounds of money totaling up on her profile faded as she melted into Blake's arms. Eventually, their passion exceeded being content with nothing more than mere kisses and grasps. Blake finally made her move, lifting Weiss, who sat with her legs wrapped around her partner, and placing her on her back. She positioned so that they filled the length of the feed, giving the voyeurs a side view of the two of them. Blake moved down Weiss like a starving animal, removing the panties with her teeth and sliding them down to her knees. Shaven, Blake admired the girl's cunt before looking up at Weiss who was blushing hard.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded, trying to reply.

"Yeah, just nervous," Weiss admitted.

"I thought you'd gotten used to being on camera," Blake noted. Weiss looked away from her lover, blushing harder.

"You're just so beautiful," Weiss muttered, though Blake's hearing had no problem hearing the words. Blake blushed as well, psyching herself up. What a bizarre turn of events. To think she'd be having sex with the heiress of a multi-billion lien company instead of going to the party. She'd always had feelings for Weiss, but with their history, she wasn't sure she ever would have been able to tell her. Yet here they were. Blake's head sank down, her face now out of the view of Weiss as her tongue gingerly crept out of her lips, tracing and adventuring the topography of the girl's folds as she tended to her clitoris. Weiss's body was jolted into instantaneous pleasure, her fingers clinging to the sheets as she glanced at the mirrored image on her computer.

Her body, sprawled out with a beautiful dark haired huntress between her legs, the sight alone was enough to transition her towards climax. She never watched porn before, but she suddenly understood the appeal. She looked a mess, the sweet anguish of sexual enjoyment skewing her face, her back arching involuntarily. The girl on the screen appeared to be enjoying herself and Weiss wanted to be that girl. Lucky for Weiss, she _was_ that girl. She looked down at Blake, reaching down and keeping her head close as she massaged her tits with her right hand. Something inexplicable was building up inside of her and the heat between her thighs informed Blake to continue her assault. Weiss moaned out, doing her best to form words but she'd lost her inhibitions.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! It's so good… Yes! Yes, right there!" She demanded. Blake worked harder, giving it everything that she had as Weiss cried out and gripped the bed once again. Her orgasm came more quickly than she'd ever experienced, her juices coating Blake's chin before she had a chance to move further down and taste Weiss's love. She was out of breath, looking at the chat once again. The text had been shut down for the sake of stability, the last message was that of a moderator saying the video would continue but all other features, with the exception of payments, would be disabled. Weiss glanced at Blake who had already journeyed beneath her bunk and returned with a strapon that she fastened to Weiss, lubricating with the jelly that she'd found in the satchel below.

"I don't want to wait any longer," Blake told her. She laid down with her pussy on full display for those watching around Remnant, waiting in excruciating anticipation for Weiss to penetrate her.

"Blake…" Weiss spoke softly. Blake drew her legs up towards her body, bending them at the knee as Weiss found a better positioning between them, her ass obscuring most of their view. Blake teased her clit as she patiently awaited Weiss's finale. Weiss lined up the dildo, separating Blake's lips and rubbing it along her opening before advancing in further, prompting a loud welcoming groan as the lube assisted it further. Blake pulled her down, kissing her hard on the lips as Weiss began slowly. More moans escaped her lips, Weiss doing her best to fill Blake completely with the toy before the girl on bottom repositioned her legs, lifting them and wrapping them around Weiss's waist to give her a better angle and keep her close.

The audience was rewarded with a view that rivaled some of the best paid short videos on the site. A mating press with one of the smallest and popular stars on RemnantCam to date on the top, and a well proportioned Faunus girl that pleaded for more with every moment of the bottom. In full high definition, they watched as the toy retreated, Blake's lips clinging to it and pulling upward in refusal to let it get away. Weiss's small frame slammed it back in as rough as she could manage, the lube and Blake's juices forced themselves out, splattering onto the sheets and streaming down Blake's taint. Blake kissed Weiss's lips, breathing lustful expletives into Weiss's mouths between her squeals.

"Fuck me, Weiss! Fuck me until I can't remember my name! I've waited for this moment for such a long time!" Blake proclaimed only loud enough for her partner's ears to hear. Weiss formed a speed glyph around the strapon, keeping Blake in place with gravity glyphs as she discovered a new determination to make it a night to remember. The liquids were expelled from Blake despite not yet reaching climax, speckling the laptop that was clearly to close, Weiss was sure that most everyone watching had blown their load.

"Are you going to cum for me kitty cat?" Weiss asked her playfully. Blake nodded, her nails destroying Weiss's flawless back as she pulled herself off of the bed, her face stricken with ahegao as her desire to hold out betrayed her and surrendered to her instincts. Weiss drove it home, a speed-infused gravity glyph behind her allowed for a finishing thrust that rivaled any male Blake had ever been with and she wailed in pleasure. Her thighs quivered, her legs trembling as she came down, her body relishing in the warm afterglow of release. Her limbs dropped limp, Weiss pulling all the way out to allow Blake's cunt to devoid itself. The juices flooded out in a glorious display, showering the bedding below them and narrowly avoiding the laptop.

"Oh, gods, Weiss," Blake managed under her breath as Weiss snuggled up to her.

"How was it?" Weiss asked her. Blake kissed her, offering a coy smile as she glanced past Weiss to see her glistening pussy on the screen.

"When's the next time we go private?"


	18. Worth The Wait (A Quickie)

What has my Murder been up to? I remember what I said earlier in the year "More Smut!" and so on and then life happened. I got promoted and I've been working 60 hour work weeks for the last 2 months. We're on the cusp of finishing our other story. I'm sorry I haven't posted more often, life has been crazy, but much like the title, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and I hope to be back in a couple months. Stay smutty.

Ironwood x Glynda

Includes oral, fingering, good old fashion cock in pussy, and creampie.

* * *

Ironwood's heart raced at an abnormal pace that even put him at a sense of unease as he looked at the woman that lay before him, sprawled across her bed, her white silk sheets disheveled beneath her and her hair in a mess as her eyes beckoned and yearned for him to touch her once again. There was nothing wrong with what they were doing, they were both adults that were free to make their own decisions, and this wasn't like back then during the Vytal festival. That was what frightened him the most when he came to terms with himself. Would it be as good as he remembered it, or had they both lost their touch?

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him as he found himself frozen between her legs. Glynda blushed slightly as she waited in nauseating anticipation, she still wore her black lace bikini cut panties and push up bra with purple trim, waiting for him to make his move as her senses ached for pleasure and relief. "Did I lose the appeal that you once found in me?" Ironwood swallowed hard, that was far from the case! Her body had held up better than he ever could have imagined, her breasts still full and robust, her legs smooth, everything seemed as if it had been suspended in time, the chills of their first time raced through him once again, his cock wanting nothing more than to burst forth from his trousers and boxers, a cold sweat seizing him and demanding that he feel her around him once more, but something seemed off.

"Is this okay for us to do?" He asked her. She looked at him with a slight confusion glossing her eyes as she sat up and caressed his chin.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Glynda asked him. She stared deep into his eyes trying to pry the answer loose that he sought for. "If you don't want to I'd understand…"

"No!" He blurted out hastily. "I do!" He looked at her, chest heaving as he still couldn't find the proper train of thought. "I just want to make sure that it's what you want." He glanced at the nightstand beside the large Victorian style chair that was littered with their clothes, they had finished off half of a bottle of champagne and surely that had to be affecting her judgment in agreeing to go along with this. "Ozpin has only been dead for a few weeks."

"It that why you're so hesitant?" She inquired. She brushed her fingers across his cheek lightly, making sure that he never broke eye contact. "Oz and I were never romantically involved, but I've told you that countless times before." Glynda's fingers trailed down Ironwood until they rested on the mechanical half of his chest, raking her nails lightly and forcing a shiver down his spine. "Or is it a fear that I wouldn't love you now that you're no longer fully a man?" She rapped her nails lightly against it, Ironwood could feel the tension and pressure she put into it. "You're still all the man that I fell in love with all those years ago, even if you had to leave…" A tear streamed from her eye that he caught before placing a hand on her jaw and pulling her in for a kiss. "I've waited so long for this moment."

"If that's how you really feel, then I'm ready," he replied after their lips broke free. He gently helped her back down onto her back, moving to her lower half as he pulled off her panties and tossed them onto the pile. His tongue extended as he dove in, gently and purposefully exploring as he found her clitoris after a long few moments, slowly pleasing her to ensure that no inch of her folds went unexplored. Her thighs quivered, closing slightly as she reached down and gripped his hair tightly. Was this the same man that had snuck off in the middle of the night when Atlas was visiting for Vytal? No, she thought, he was a clumsy boy at the time doing his best to fulfill his own needs… this was a man who was going to show her love that she'd been needing for longer than she could remember.

"You've gotten better," she breathed heavily. His rough and strong hands took charge, spreading her further and giving his eyes a direct view of her clit which he played with eagerly, his teeth grazing her erogenous area ever so slightly, exciting her as his tongue had decided on teasing her in a clockwise pattern. Saliva mixed with her juices, coating the tips of his fingers and chin as he buried himself, groaning simply over the concept that he'd found her once more, and there wasn't anything that he wanted more at that moment. Her breathing was erratic, the thunder outside distant as her memories returned and blended with the sensations that rocked her core.

"Have I?" He asked, looking at her with the same hunger as when they'd enjoyed each other's company the first time. She nodded, gasping sharply as his mechanical fingers found their way inside of her and began fingering her lightly. She gripped harder at his hair, worried about pulling it out for a moment before using her semblance to grip at the sheets as well, helping to brace against the ecstasy pouring into her. He watched her as he continued cunnilingus, her eyes locking with his on occasion between her back arching and slamming back down against the bed. She needed to get a hold of herself if this was what his fingers were capable of, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle all of him for very long, but she'd try for his sake. "I love your taste…" She whimpered. She understood how he felt before. After everything, did they really deserve to get exactly what they wanted? Her mind began to unravel at the fact that she might not be as good as he romanticized, but was quickly silenced by his fingers that were now picking up speed.

He reached up behind her, showing off another area of skill as he one-handedly undid the clasp on the back of her bra, pulling it off of her body and dropping it onto the floor before grabbing a handful of her right breast, massaging it and forcing a loud moan from her. What had she done to deserve this? Why had her patience finally paid off in ways that she hadn't imagined in her wildest fantasies? His fingers inside of her were methodical as if they knew where and how she needed to be touched, causing her to question his humanity until he tended to her breasts. His actual body was just as accurate and passionate, knowing how to react and how to make her react, his fingers rolling her nipple between them while she gasped and gripped his arm.

"Should I stop?" He questioned. She shook her head violently.

"No!" She managed in a sharp breath. "Keep going!" He nodded, his mouth loving her once again as her mind truly lost all concept of reality, her nipples hard and sensitive, a charge racing through his body and adding to the surmounting pleasure that was building within her lower half. His finger reached as far as they could, preparing her walls for what would come next and assisting her in producing more liquid that seeped out onto his hand now, it sprayed out on occasion, showering his neck and encouraging him to push harder, wishing for her to soak him in her lubricant. He pulled his fingers out suddenly without warning, grappling her knees and spreading her wide as he swiftly discarded the remaining clothes on his lower half, finally giving Glynda a view of his manhood. She breathed a sigh of relief, though it was abated, his member was still entirely flesh, but it was easily double the size it had been during their rendezvous in their academy days.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Ironwood was instantly replaced with a younger version of himself, shaking in horror and delight at the idea that he might just lose his virginity with the girl before him. Most of the boys called her Goodbitch, but he knew that there was more to her than the act she put on during their fight against each other. He'd never seen a naked girl before, let alone prepared to enter one with his penis. Current Ironwood returned, smiling gently, his grip on her legs rough but carefully handling her delicate skin. She smiled back, removing her glasses and nodding.

"Yes," she answered simply. His gaze met hers once again, his head pushing against her soft folds as he prodded and pried for the right spot before it took without a moment's notice, slipping in with ease as Glynda cried out in nirvana. "Oh, General!" He slowly guided himself deeper, spreading her cavern as it gave way willingly to his cock. She reminded herself to breath, it was a sensation unlike any other as he had gone deeper than any man or toy had ever gone in the past, occupying the entire space between her labia to her cervix, the entirety of her vagina had given him free reign for total control of movement, allowing him to pull out until nothing remained inside but the head before slamming himself all the way back in to the hilt.

"Glynda…" He moaned. "I've waited too long to feel you again."

"I… agree…" She managed between her growing moans. "General…"

"Please…" He insisted. He leaned forward, his left hand cupping her breast as his right hand gripped the back of her head, securing her hair between his fingers. He moved to her ear. "Call me James." She nodded, gasping as he picked up the pace gradually, his hips working her over completely as he thrust into her deeply. He bit down on her neck, pulling her head back by her hair as he kissed her body down from her upper torso. He lingered on her breasts for a while, teasing her nipples, plucking at them gently with his teeth causing her a sudden pain that he soothed away by sucking on the spot, swirling his tongue around, all the while pounding her cunt relentlessly, but passionately.

"More, James!" She begged with as much authority as she could manage. "More!"

"For you," he breathed "Anything." He pulled completely out, rolling her over and hiking her ass up quickly, sliding all the way back in without missing a beat.

"Fuck!" Glynda spat out. "It's so good!" Ironwood's mind flashed back to their memory, until that point he had only imagined how it felt inside of a girl, he stared at her ass for a long moment before she scolded him. "It's embarrassing if you just stare at me."

"I'm sorry," he said. He slipped his dick inside of her, both of them twitching and shuddering at the foreign sensation. The scene faded and Ironwood slammed himself forward, grabbing Glynda by the hips and pulling her all that way back onto him. "You're so beautiful."

"James," she mumbled. The angle. His tenacity. The way that he treated her like she was a person, but was going to take exactly what he wanted simultaneously. It was too much for her and she focused on the climax that was beginning to taunt her. He pulled her back again, this time using his brute strength to throw himself onto his back so that she was riding him reverse cowgirl, preparing to mount him properly as his cock slipped in and out of her quickly, frustrating her already close body and she began squirting, her pussy making unexpected noises as he slid back in, expelling her liquids out around it and soaking his crotch.

"I'm close!" He announced. She bit her lip, her ability to cognitively make sense of the sounds coming from his mouth non-existent as she trembled, her walls and thighs shaking violently as she threw her head back, screaming bloody murder as she finished, her orgasm crashing through her, eliciting his own finish. "Glynda…"

"Cum inside of me!" She begged, putting in work as she crashed down onto him, her ass slapping loudly against his stomach as he grunted first in refusal. "I need it!" It was more than enough permission for him and he gripped her hips, both of them synchronizing as he pulled her down for the final thrust, his hot seed exploding into her womb and filling her with a warmth that satisfied her and left her glowing. He grabbed her breasts, caressing them as he pulled her down onto him, slipping his cock out and letting his semen spill all over.

"Why did we wait so long?" He asked her as he rolled onto his side with her.

"That's something I'm not sure we'll ever be able to answer," Glynda told him. She slipped free of his grasp, moving to the kitchen for a drink of water, leaving him there for a long moment to think things over before returning and climbing up from the bottom of the bed, stopping above his member. "I do know that the next wait won't be as long." Her lips invited his cock into her mouth as she began her work.


	19. Thrown to the Wolves - Part 1

Hello my murder, it is good to be back, even if it is only for a brief moment. The end of the story on my primary account is taking a bit longer than expected and since we just hit the one year mark of uploading over there, we decided we'd take a break and put this out. Welcome to all you new readers, thanks for coming back to the long time fans. This will have a Part 2 that we'll be working on once we finish up the SFW story. (80 pages to go). If my thoughts seem muddled it's because I really wanted to get this out, and I wrote this AN on 3 hours of sleep. As always, until next time, stay smutty.

 **White Fang x Weiss, White Fang & Yuma x Ruby**

 **These two chapters will be rape/noncon with a splash of mindbreak (more so in the next part). Anal, Oral, Tit Fucking, Sexual Intercourse of the usual variety, and several variety of creampie.**

* * *

"I'm not going to lie, Neo, I thought that they were going to put up more of a fight," Roman noted as he looked Team RWBY over, each of them lying scattered across the road, unconscious. "On the bright side, it looks like we'll be keeping our new toy and if you sweet talk me, I might even let you take it for a little spin later, what do you say?" She placed her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes as she inspected the Atlesian Paladin. It had a couple of scratches that could easily be buffed out, but it was no worse for the ware than when he'd left the rally with it. She noted footsteps approaching them, backflipping twice to place herself in front of Roman, scanning the pillars supporting the bridge above them as several White Fang members came out of hiding and moved towards them.

"Maybe we were wrong to doubt your abilities," Yuma noted as they came closer and looked the girls over.

"So you're admitting that you could learn a thing or two from us humans then?" Roman teased. Yuma crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Don't push it," Yuma threatened, taking another step towards Torchwick. "The mech."

"I think that we can make a deal," Roman explained. "One that will benefit both of us."

"Cut the small talk," Yuma growled, inches from the carrot top and tipping his hat upward. Torchwick frowned, sliding back and fixing his bowler as Neo stood at the ready. "What's your proposal?"

"You look the other way as I take the robot," Roman offered. "And I let you keep the girls." Yuma thought it over for a second before Roman cut back in. "I'm doing you a favor. They'd make for a great way for your people to blow off steam! I've already done the hard part for you and if you just leave them here, they'll end up back at the school. You don't want to have to fight them later, the one in the cape has this kind of… presence about her." Neo had teleported over to Yang and was groping her breasts through her shirt, glancing up at Yuma and nodding in approval.

"What do you think, Yuma?" One of the men asked, taking a peek up Weiss's skirt.

"If any of you tell Adam, I'll kill all of you personally," Yuma threatened.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Roman chuckled noting that the men accompanying the bat Faunus were already ahead of themselves. "Plus I don't think Adam will mind. We're all working for the same person technically, right? I'm working _for_ Cinder. Adam is working _with_ Cinder, it just makes sense."

"Take the mech before he changes his mind," Trifa said as she joined them and examined team RWBY.

"What are you doing here?" Yuma asked as Roman took this as his chance to bow out with Neo.

"Lieutenant wasn't sure that you'd be able to take care of all this yourself, and seeing as you just gave the mech over to a bunch of humans, I'd say that he was right," Trifa explained as she walked to Ruby and began wrapping her in webbing.

"We say that mech was destroyed in the fight," Yuma noted picking Ruby up and throwing her over his shoulder as he noted his men more or less stripping Weiss of her clothing. "Hey!" They all glanced at him like deer in the headlights. "At least wait until we get them back to camp, eh?!"

"And if he doesn't buy it?" Trifa asked as she worked on Weiss next.

"One of them is that Belladonna girl, so…" Yuma said with a devilish grin. Trifa smiled back.

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about," Trifa laughed.

* * *

"Oh, my head," Ruby groaned as she slowly came to. "I'm thinking what went wrong is that I led with my right foot and not my left foot. I'm going to guess that's what the problem was but I won't really know until next time we try it out." Ruby's eyes adjusted slowly, it seemed like they were in some kind of dark hut, only the slightest bit of moonlight poured in as her teammates hung from the wall across from her, chained up by their arms with a cloth gag wrapped around each of their heads, the three of them still out cold. Ruby rattled against her restraints, slowly panicking as she realized she was in the same predicament, tempted to scream out for her teammates to wake up. Weiss could probably help them with her semblance, or if Yang got worked up enough, she could probably break free.

"Shhhh…" someone hushed her as they clamped her mouth shut and stared into her eyes through their mask. "So you're the one that Roman said we needed to worry about, huh? All I see in your eyes is fear… with a tinge of hope. Maybe there's still a chance that you can get out of here? Maybe, someone, something will intervene and you'll go back to Beacon with all of your little friends and go about your lives like nothing happened. Is that really what you think? That life is some kind of fairy tale?" Ruby began freaking out even more, her legs kicking wildly but seeming to have no effect. "That hope will be snuffed out soon enough."

"Yuma," came a voice from the doorway as the entrance was opened. More moonlight poured in, revealing her figure to be feminine opposed to the man pinning her to the wall and she presented him with a needle that he examined. "Make this quick. Adam still wants you to report in before the end of the night and he seems rather worked up over us losing the military asset after the rally." He plunged the needle deep into Ruby's neck, injecting the liquid as he took a step back, his wicked smile twisting into that of a monster's before Ruby's eyes. Were these Faunus? Or something else?

"You'll sleep well once that virus sets in," Yuma told her as he moved to the exit behind the woman. "It's fatal to normal people, but Salem assured is that it'll only consume the aura of Huntsmen and Huntresses, meaning that you won't be able to use your semblances to escape." He stopped for a moment as he reached for the door handle. "Is that enough to destroy your hope?" The door closed and Ruby opened her mouth once more to scream but an extreme pain filled her body and she writhed as it crawled through her like fire. She gritted her teeth, tossing her head from side to side as her aura fizzled, fists clenching as she did her best to hold out. She couldn't give up hope… there had… to be… a way…

"Wake up!" Came the command as a hand stung against Ruby's cheek, waking her suddenly, chest heaving as she glanced around the room in horror to find that the nightmare she'd woken up into last time, was reality. Several Fang members filled the room, fists full of lien as they made their way to a table in the back where some kind of commotion was taking place. Ruby looked at Weiss who hadn't lost her resolve, still struggling as one of the men slapped her again and she yiped into her gag. Yang's chest heaved in rage, pulling hard against the chains above her, grunting on occasion before starting over. Blake remained motionless, all life had left her eyes as she watched the men shouting at each other. She was defeated and as she met Ruby's eyes briefly, she looked away ashamed.

"Mmmf!" Ruby called out to ask what was going on, but at that point, she was made aware of the gag in her own mouth. What was happening? How long had they been there? She knew that at least one day had passed, she assumed they'd woken her up when they'd first chained them up, and at the earliest, this was the next day. But what did they want? What was their purpose for keeping them? Were they going to ransom them off, or kill them? Not to mention, they had to be bluffing about the virus from before, there was nothing that existed that acted like that, was there? The men suddenly broke up, most of them muttering under their breath as they left the building while a few of them still lingered, looking the girls over.

"You eight are the highest bidders, which means the first time goes to you," Yuma explained. He pointed at Weiss and Ruby. "The two of them will be kept in the same room for now as well as the other two, it was the best we could do for now, but once you get into it, I doubt that any of you will really even care." He released Ruby first who tried to run as soon as she hit her feet, but as she was informed before, her semblance no longer worked and she was gripped by the arm before making the door. Yuma smirked as he threw her back to the two men who strong-armed her. "What did I tell you before?" Ruby pulled against the men who escorted her out, the sun was setting and night would be on them soon. It wasn't ideal for escaping, especially when the Faunus had the upper hand in the dark.

Weiss was dragged out behind her, trying to plant her feet but the men easily lifted her tiny frame and kept her from delaying them any further. Ruby still didn't understand what was happening, simply following the way that the men guided her, a small and crude stone building that seemed to be built on the outskirts of the camp appeared to be their destination, Ruby's nerves flared up again. She couldn't put two and two together, still fearful that they were being led to their death, assuming that it was some kind of slaughterhouse! Were the Fang that insane?! Did they eat humans?! Ruby shook the thought off as she hit the ground, one of them had shoved her too hard and she misstepped, landing hard on her stomach.

"Get up," one of them demanded. Ruby struggled to try and find her feet before one of the Faunus gripped her arm tightly and lifted her up. "You don't want to keep us waiting, it's not going to help your case at all." Case? Was there still a chance that they might be able to get out of this after all?! They opened the door of the building, carrying Weiss in first before forcing Ruby in after her, the waning light only gave Ruby a temporary view that revealed more shackles on the walls as well as a table or crude bed, Ruby couldn't tell, that was made of wood and sat higher than usual at about waist height. It was all Ruby's eyes caught before the door was closed behind her and the two girls were plunged into darkness. The men made the mistake of remove Weiss's gag first as they secured her into the new set of restraints that barely allowed her feet to touch the floor in her heels.

"Let me go this instant!" She demanded as the men shuffled around. Ruby squinted, trying desperately to make out anything that might help, but to no avail. They were at the mercy of these men, for now, the strays of moonlight that slipped in through the boarded up window did nothing to help the matter, only giving Ruby the occasional glimpse of a mask. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"We know pretty well who you are, heiress," one of the men replied gruffly. He sounded irritated.

"Then you must know that whatever it is you want my father can get you," Weiss informed them. "And if you can't come to some sort of agreement with him, you had better pray to the gods that my sister doesn't find out or you'll have the entire Atlas military knocking down your door." The other man that helped bring Weiss in grabbed her jaw, and she felt herself pinned to the wall.

"There's no amount of money that can right the wrongs of your family," he chuckled, breathing hotly on her face. "And we've got insurance that the army is never going to come looking for you here." He gripped the back of her neck, causing her to squirm as he pulled her close. "You'd better get comfortable."

"Then what do you want?" Weiss shouted at him. "If the Fang doesn't want money, is it a power grab? Is that what this is? You want to exchange me for amnesty, is that it?" The first man laughed and came closer, stroking her cheek.

"That's all you Schnee's think about, isn't it?" The first man noted. "I think it's time that we taught her another one of life's fundamentals, Aries."

"I think you're right, Capricorn," Aries responded, though Ruby was doubtful that they were using their given names. "Such a cold family would never know the joys of feeding the most primal of the body's instincts."

"You're going to eat me?!" Weiss questioned in disgust.

"How naive are you kids?" A man behind Ruby asked. Capricorn laughed.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied coyly. They secured the gag again before removing her from the wall restraints and attaching her to a pair that was closer to the center of the room. Both of the men knelt, getting an eyeful as they examined Weiss's panties from beneath her skirt, Capricorn chuckling once again at how plain they were. White, most likely cotton, and nothing more than a red bow at the top towards the band to distinguish them from any other plain pair that might be purchased in bulk. "And here I thought with all the money your family has that they'd be lace with diamond." The statement confused Weiss at first before Aries reached up quickly and pulled them all the way down to her ankles as she spread them to keep from completely losing her underwear.

"Mmmph!" She called out through the gag in desperation. Her mind shattered as fear overrode any sense of distinguished behavior that she had. They planned on defiling her! Somehow she had known when they'd first been woken up, but her mind was unwilling to accept the fact until this defining moment. She blushed in embarrassment, knowing the men could see everything, keeping her ankles apart as she locked her thighs together. The cold air of the night made itself apparent, chilling her core as she felt it drifting across her ass as Aries, who now stood behind her, was lifting her skirt for a better view.

"Not much to look at, but I bet she's tight as hell," Aries claimed, feeling her bare cheeks in his hand and separating them slightly to get a clear view of her asshole. "Kinda cute for a human. What are you working with up there?" Capricorn laughed as he moved in close, Weiss could feel his breathing against her pelvis, amplifying the terror rampaging through her veins.

"It'll be better in a moment, but she's smooth," he chuckled. He tried prying her legs apart but she proved stronger than she looked and he failed several attempts, one of the men behind Ruby brushing past in an offer to help. "Back off!" The man stopped immediately as Capricorn barked at him. "You two can start on her whenever you'd like, don't mind us! I paid good money for this one!" The man trying to assist grumbled and shrugged as he turned back to Ruby and spoke with her other captor.

"These rooms are smaller than most of the tents we've ever stayed in," he complained.

"This was the best Yuma said that he could do," the other man reminded him. "Why don't we take her to the table?" They moved suddenly, and Ruby was left to assume that the first man had nodded back in reply. She could tell that she was closer to Weiss now, her friend biting out through the gag and yelling at them the best she could, but none of it made for intelligible words. Ruby still didn't completely understand what was happening, despite the men's lewd comments to Weiss a moment ago, inclined to comply with the order they'd given her to get up on the table. Surely the better that she followed their instructions, the better things would go for her.

Meanwhile, Capricorn still struggled with Weiss, the girl was as unwilling as could be and he was unsure how to fix that until he stood back up and looked her in the eyes. The moon glinted off of his own, shining like they'd been met by headlights through the slats in his mask and furthering the monster image that Weiss was beginning to associate with them. Her father had been right, they were nothing more than monsters that didn't belong here and should be treated as such. Anger replaced the fear, her face red with fury before Capricorn reached up without warning and ripped her top down off of her breasts, destroying the seams so that the material hung freely. They were small enough that he found himself unimpressed, but his idea still stood and he placed his lips on her right breast, his tongue playing with her nipple as her psyche separated.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it," Aries instructed as he noted the girl's legs quivering. No man had ever touched her like this before, no man had ever dared! Despite her predicament, why did it feel so good? What was this inexplicable feeling that was forcing her disgust to her subconscious in such a rush? She remembered her place, remembered what they intended and clung to her resolve. "I think it's time that we gave her a little more incentive." Capricorn stopped for a moment to yell at his Faunus partner.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" Capricorn demanded. He swapped to Weiss' other breast, forcing her to cut off a scream of irritation that somehow had been reborn as ecstasy before closing her eyes and clamping her teeth against the gag. She'd never entertained the thought of sex, it only would have gotten in the way of her studies, but now… now as these monsters wanted to use her… no, they were still monsters! She searched her mind for the revolt she'd experienced upon waking and being injected with a virus, but somehow it was lost to her. What they were doing was not meant for her to enjoy, they were using her! But then why… why was her body so willing?!

She set out to protest through the gag again but was once more stopped short as something unexpected took place and her body tightened all over. _His tongue…_ Aries death gripped her buttocks, keeping them separated as he began preparations for what he ultimately hoped to do with her, his tongue simply skimming the outside of her orifice as he lubricated the area and taught her body to accept what would come next. She was appalled by the thought, was this man really teasing her anus with his mouth? And did that imply that he planned on doing more? Her inquiries were quickly answered as he forced his tongue inside, not far, but far enough that Weiss couldn't deny acknowledging his goal.

"I think it's working," Capricorn noted, his hand unexpectedly clasping against her pussy. Weiss shook in confusion as Capricorn's free hand massaged her breasts. This couldn't be happening, not to her! She wanted out, she really did, but her body continued betraying her as she let out a moan, a hand brushing her clit as it explored her features blindly. But was there a chance for escape without their weapons or semblances? A thumb now teased her asshole as she tried to keep up with their movements, pushing against the surface for a long moment before she willingly opened up and his finger penetrated her. She rocked forward in shock, removing him before Capricorn wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from going anywhere. "That should help."

Aries ignored him, spitting on his thumb before reinserting it and forcing it in a bit deeper, Weiss' body cooperating outside of the conscious realm. She wanted to refuse, and if they took off the gag, she'd surely give them an earful, but her body had other desires in mind. Carnal passion, her body instinctively wanting them to take it to the next level, just as they'd told her. These creatures that she hated… no, that her father hated… had she ever really hated them for any reason other than her father telling her to? She squealed as Capricorn's tongue began teasing her clitoris, filling her with warmth, and an ache to be filled.

Ruby listened on in horror as the slowly prepared her, distracted by what was taking place beside them. They removed Ruby's skirt, leaving her in her panties and stripped her down to the button up blouse that she wore beneath her outfit, awaiting the orders they'd give her, never once giving a thought to the idea that they were going to have there way with her. Maybe she'd been too sheltered as a child, or maybe it was by choice, but Ruby was still convinced that something far worse was planned for them. There had to be a way out, she might have been without her semblance and Crescent Rose, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any hope left. One of them squeezed her breasts, startling her, a whimper escaping her lips from the shock that suddenly formed.

"She's got way more to play with than the pale girl," the first said standing in front of her, brushing a stray bang away. Ruby held her breath, looking away and staring into the darkness away from the man. There was hope, there had to be! Right? He undid the top button and she gasped, gritting her teeth as she held back tears.

"What say we get to work, Virgo?" The man behind her asked.

"Good idea, Leo," Virgo replied undoing the second button.

"Hmmf!" She called out through the gag in her mouth. Virgo cocked his head and reached around her head undoing the gag.

"Something to say, huntress?" Leo asked.

"Be gentle," she pleaded quietly, under her breath. Virgo smirked and nodded to Leo.

"Maybe to start," Virgo replied.

"Thank you," she offered weakly. _Hope? How could I be such a child…_

"She seems a little more cooperative than the Schnee," Leo bragged to the other two men who were far too busy to listen. He reached up under Ruby's blouse and undid her bra, freeing it from her before cutting the arm straps off.

"We could have just undressed her the rest of the way," Virgo noted. Leo removed it from her body through the top of her shirt and tossed it away.

"Then we'd have to struggle with redressing her later," Leo mentioned as he took her breasts in his hands and massaged them. Her back arched voluntarily as she stomached the fact she was being fondled by a stranger. She could make it through this, there were worse things that could happen, right? In a strange way it felt nice, an absurd notion washed over her as he handled her more purposefully. Maybe she could come to enjoy this. It didn't hurt, waves of heat rolled over her the rougher he got. It felt good… really good…

"Mmm…" she let out. Virgo undid another button, enough to let her tits bounce out freely, taking one in his hands and sucking on the nipple. She squirmed, throwing her head back as she groaned again. Why had Yang never told her about this, she was sure that her sister had some experience with sex. It felt amazing, and so far they'd done nothing more than play with her breasts.

"Lay her down so her head's off the edge of the table," Leo instructed Virgo. "Time to start having some real fun."

* * *

Weiss's resolve was close to breaking, as much as she wanted to protest and resist, her pussy was aching for satisfaction as Capricorn continued his assault, lips dripping with sex that splattered onto the floor in front of their knees. Aries maintained his position behind her, alternating between his tongue and two fingers as preparations came along smoothly, her body had completely surrendered. What reason did she have left not to give them what they wanted aside from her pride, which she was having trouble locating in the depths of her mind. Pleasure had swallowed up her logic, and ecstasy was overriding her conscious train of thought. She wanted more. Capricorn looked up at her, standing to remove his pants before ripping the gag off of her head.

"You want it, don't you?" Capricorn asked, his cock in one hand, stroking it to make sure it stayed hard as his free hand grasped her pelvis hard and attacked her clit with blinding speed. She bit her lip, holding on to the waning fractals of her dignity as she felt the swelling desire of her flesh consuming her. Her vagina filled with liquid instantaneously, her face twisting in a tell-all of restraint as she held back, but as Aries inserted a third finger she caved, her liquid spraying the floor as she gasped for air and her body heaved. "Just say it."

"Yes," she nodded out of breath. She kept nodding before looking towards the direction of his voice. "I want it."

"There's a good girl," Capricorn replied before kissing her. It was sloppy as she tried to kiss back too late and he bent slightly at the knees, rubbing the tip of his head against her folds, teasing the opening as he pushed against it just enough to apply pressure and drive her wild.

"Please," she begged quietly.

"I think she's ready," Aries told him.

"Let's not keep her waiting then," Capricorn suggested. He slowly inserted the head first, eliciting a yipe from Weiss as he pulled back out and inserted it once more, attempting to push a bit deeper. Her walls slowly permitted him entrance, giving way a little each time as he thrust a little further, after a few moments managing to fit half of it in. "Just like we thought. She is tight." He held her legs up to give himself a better angle, doing his best to steady her as he tried exploring deeper.

"Good," Aries replied. Weiss felt something bulbous at her asshole and glanced back in the dark.

"Not yet!" She pleaded but Aries pushed hard against her anus before it swallowed up his head and she shrieked. "Ah!" He spat on his hand, slicking his cock as he pulled it out and satisfyingly watched as it popped free, her orifice maintaining the size for a moment before winking at him. He forced it in again, this time with a bit more ease as he began to advance.

"To think as much as you hate the Faunus," Capricorn taunted. "That you would enjoy having two of their cocks in you at the same time." He reached his hilt, feeling her squirm as he pushed in as far as he could, completely filling her. She moaned, all of the tension gone as he slowly built up speed and gave it to her with everything he had. Aries clumsily tried to get into a rhythm, gripping her sides to hold her steady which benefited both men. "You're pretty wet princess, you really wanted it, didn't you?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed nodding. The feeling was indescribably amazing, her senses melted, her weight supported by the two men inside of her. She couldn't have asked for more of them, Capricorn moved his hands to hold her waist as she kept her legs hiked and Aries grabbed her breasts. "Harder…" Capricorn chuckled.

"Is that right?" He asked. She nodded again, unable to find words in the hapless puddle her thoughts had washed away into. "Say it again so I can be sure that I heard you right."

"Harder!" She demanded. Aries snickered.

"There she is," Aries said. Capricorn thrust in as hard as he could, his balls slapping against her taint from the momentum and she squealed, moaning loudly as she completely let go. He stuffed her completely, again and again and again, the sudden rough filling of her cavern driving her desire, her bliss intensifying towards zenith, the apex of the event. His movements paired well with Aries, they almost seemed to alternate, making sure that she was filled in one way or another at all times. Aries finally reached complete penetration, amused and satisfied with Weiss's ass taking the entirety of his member. "She's got a nice ass for a skinny girl."

Capricorn didn't reply, set on fucking her as hard as he could, her slick walls felt incredible on his twitching shaft, a raw drive compelled him to be even rougher after seeing the ahegao plastered on her face. She craved the feeling of his cock and he was more than happy to give it to her, even if it meant tearing her apart. He slammed into her, every full cramming causing her to moan out, her head thrown back, drunk on satiation. She was close, her body trembling as Aries finally felt confident in her threshold and pulled most of the way out before slamming back in.

"Fuck!" She shouted out suddenly, surprising both of them as they continued. "Yes! Yes! Please don't stop, I'm almost there!"

"And here we thought she'd be the boring one!" Capricorn announced. They continued on rhythmically, both of them fighting over which of them would be able to thrust deeper before her whole body shook violently and she screamed out, her legs clenching around Capricorn as her pussy did the same to his cock, fully orgasming. It was more than enough coaxing for him and he blew his load, groaning as he held her tightly, his fingers digging into her hips, another thrust to expel the rest of his cum inside of her. "Gods, she is something else."

"Let go of her and let me finish," Aries demanded as Capricorn took a step back and let his member slip out. His seed and her juices leaked out slowly, clinging to her lips as she had no energy to push it out, Aries gripping her thighs hard and pulling her back hard on her. She was limp in his arms, his meat filling her ass entirely, not quite letting her regain her composure as he finished strong, ejaculating deep within her. He pulled out, his penis falling limp as the semen poured from her anus, running down her taint and collecting at the bottom. "Fuck she was good." Capricorn grabbed her jaw and forcefully kissed her.

"Hope to see you again," he told her.

* * *

This was indecent. The way they were treating her. Using her. It was the same way they felt they'd been treated by the humans this entire time… somewhat. They'd felt degraded, taken advantage of. Knowing that they were making a human feel like this gave them a feeling of power they'd never experienced before. Leo had discarded his pants, telling her to open wide as he gave her no time to prepare and shoved as much of his member in her mouth as he could before she choked. She sputtered, her arms bound beneath her made it impossible for her to protest aside from the temptation of biting him, but she determined quickly that it would be a bad idea. Virgo loomed over her torso, his pants also removed as he slapped his cock against her breasts on occasion, enjoying the sight of her body.

"Just relax," Leo instructed her as he pulled out for a moment for her to gasp for air. "It'll be easier that way. Maybe try and think of something else, distance yourself." She looked at him with a tinge of confusion and nodded slowly. She couldn't confuse his suggestions for kindness, even if she had asked them to be gentle. He had the intent to use her as he saw fit, and by following his directions, she'd be easier to use. This wasn't kindness. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth again and trying her hardest to think about something else, but it was at that moment that Weiss grew louder, either in pain or pleasure, though it was distracting enough that she hadn't noticed Leo's manhood in her mouth again.

They should have stayed at the school. Minded their own business. They wouldn't be in this mess. They weren't ready for Torchwick, and now they were paying for it. He pushed too far again, his head entering her throat and she sputtered, ignoring it and letting him persist.

"That's it," Virgo told her softly. Leo smirked and groaned.

"Oh… It's warm and wet," Leo noted. "She's doing a great job." Ruby opened her eyes slowly, trying to resist her gag reflex as her throat clamped around his cock and his balls obstructed her view, she breathed slowly through her nose and kept her nerves in check. All she had to do was give them what they wanted, then they'd be allowed to leave, right? Virgo produced a lubricant that they had prepared in advance, slicking his member and letting the excess spill off in her cleavage. He pressed her breasts together, slowly titfucking himself as she noted Leo again, wretching hard enough that he pulled out. "You seem like you've had some experience." She closed her eyes again, shaking her head. She coughed, excess saliva running down her face and along her temple. He wiped it away before sheathing himself again, this time actively entering and removing his dick from her throat.

"We can't mess around too much longer, Adam will notice that we're missing," Virgo reminded him as he climbed off of her. "You going to finish in her mouth?"

"Nah, I want to find out how the rest of her feels," Leo explained pulling out and moving around her. Leo climbed up on the table, sitting in front of Ruby and nodding to Virgo. "Help the girl out." Virgo nodded, pulling her panties to the side and lifting her before mounting the girl on Leo. She gasped in surprise, he was bigger than she realized, and she was far wetter than she had given any mind to. His slicked cock had slipped right in, much to his surprise for the girl that wanted him to take it easy on her. Leo laid down, allowing Virgo to push her forward and examine her ass as he poured an unnecessary amount of lube onto her and on himself. "I wish I'd thought about that."

"Stop complaining," Virgo told him. He used his fingers first to work her open, clumsily spreading her as she slowly rode Leo, her ass rising up and down. "Would you calm down for a moment, Leo?"

"This is all her," Leo grunted. "I'm telling you, we got damn lucky." Weiss screamed out in climax, startling Ruby as she looked towards her friend but Leo grabbed her face. "You like it, don't you? You enjoy being filled, isn't that right?" Ruby admitted to herself he was right, the feeling was something she was afraid she might begin to crave, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that quite yet.

"Hurry up," Capricorn said as he opened the door a crack as he and Aries prepared to leave. "Adam will come looking for us soon."

"We're working on it," Virgo explained as he forced himself in. Ruby cried out as he slipped deep within her in one thrust, her eyes welling with tears as moonlight filled the room for a moment and she could see nearly everything. Weiss hung from the ceiling by her arms, half out of it as exhaustion was written all over her body, her breathing softly as she rubbed her thighs together, the men's white sticky liquid running down her legs. Ruby looked down at the man beneath her, a grin on his face a mile wide as he began to pick up the pace, his member filling her and reminding her of their predicament. It wasn't until she looked down and saw him entering her that the gravity of the situation sank in. There was no room for shame. Not with this feeling of delight and ecstasy. He was inside of her, and unlike Yang's toys that Ruby had found once, he was warm and he twitched unexpectedly. She liked the feeling, and she loved the thought of him buried deep within her even more.

Her pussy was swallowing his cock whole, but it wasn't good enough. She wanted more. She grunted as Virgo forced himself the rest of the way in and tried to pull back but found it to be a bit of a struggle.

"Perhaps not your best idea yet," came a familiar voice.

"Yuma," Virgo grunted as he managed to pull back out and glanced back. "Why the fuck are you here and close the fucking door!"

"I thought I'd enjoy the spoils of my victory," he noted, watching the girl eagerly bounce up and down on Leo as he shut the door behind him.

"Weiss is right there," Leo said directing him. Yuma nodded before walking around Ruby, standing at the end of the table and disrobing.

"This girl still has one more hole that can be filled," Yuma replied. "It's the least that I deserve."

"We paid good money for this privilege!" Leo argued over Ruby's growing moans.

"Just let him do what he wants, we don't have time for this," Virgo cut him off as he applied even more lube and slid all the way back in. Yuma gripped Ruby by the hair, forcing his member into her mouth, slamming her head against his crotch. She choked, but it was of no consequence. If this was how they were going to use her, so be it. "Not so tough now, Huntress." She gagged, hacking and gurgling as he forced himself too far and pulled out quickly.

"Just shut up and fuck me," she moaned, her face crude with running makeup and strands of drying spit. Yuma smiled.

"Still spunky," he said. He took to using her mouth as a sleeve, Virgo making some discernible noises before pulling out quickly and cumming all over her ass. He leaned forward and propped himself against her to take a breath, admiring his handy work as he smeared it in with his cock's head.

"You about done?" Virgo asked searching for his bottoms.

"About…" Leo managed as Ruby crashed against him. She wanted his seed. She had a desire to milk him. A lust that could only be satisfied by the man's sperm filling her womb until it overflowed. Was this normal, or was it because they were Faunus? Her ass slapped against his legs loudly, his body going rigid as he held out for a long moment before thrusting up to meet her, spewing his semen as deep as he could within her, trying to pull out right away but she refused to let him. Her eyes were fixated on the darkness in front of her, trying to finish Yuma off quickly before he'd have to leave. "She's a bit of a freak, huh?"

"A bit," Yuma managed, amazed at her tolerance as he fucked her as hard as he would have if he'd been screwing her normally. He gave her what she wanted with one final penetration, his load draining down her throat as he held her head in place as she struggled, ensuring that every last drop was swallowed before removing himself suddenly. She inhaled sharply, Yuma freeing her hands briefly before strong-arming her and shackling her to the wall above the table, letting her sit. Her mound seeped, their collective fluids pooling on the table and she breathed raggedly, hearing them shuffling around in the dark.

"Wait…" She started. Yuma stopped for a moment as the others hurried out. "I didn't finish…" Yuma laughed under his breath.

"Yuma!" Virgo urged him.

"Go on!" He shouted at them. He moved to her, his breath hot on her neck as he pushed himself against her and roughly manipulated her body, thrashing her clit and bringing her back in an instant. "Give me a reason to let you finish. Why should I care? You're just a filthy human…"

"Please," she gasped, her body lost to her desires.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," He taunted. "Besides, I told you to give me a reason to care."

"I need it!" Ruby begged a bit louder.

"You really are pitiful," Yuma laughed.

"I don't deserve to finish!" She shouted, telling him what he wanted to hear. "Please master!" The words that escaped her mouth didn't seem natural, but they seemed to please him nonetheless.

"I think you've earned it," he noted, picking up his fingers pace a bit more, giving them little rhyme or reason as he ground them into her clitoris. It was too much, her hips squirming in his grip before giving in, throwing her lower half forward as she squirted and screamed in both ecstasy and shock. Yuma laughed, careful not to soak his pants as he could see the pool that had formed in front of her, her impressive show had even left a trail across the stone floor.

"So now you'll let us go?" Ruby asked shakily. The door opened and the light of the night shined in once more, giving Ruby one last image of Yuma's silhouette.

"What's the rush?" He asked as he spread his wings. "This is only the beginning."


	20. Thrown to the Wolves - Part 2

Well, what do we have here? Hello my murder, it has been quite some time, still not dead as you all can see, and as promised I'm here with Part 2 of Wolves. Tried to get back sooner but life hardly ever agrees with what I want. It's a touch shorter than the first chapter, but it finishes things up nicely I think and hopefully, we can get uploads on this account a little more frequently this year. Enjoy this new chapter and until next time, stay smutty.

 **White Fang x Blake, White Fang x Yang**

 **As stated in the previous chapter, this is rape/noncon with a splash of mindbreak. Some pretty sloppy and rough Oral, Sexual Intercourse of the usual variety, and Creampies ahead.**

* * *

"Blake!" Yang called out as she jerked away from the men for a moment, head butting one of them as they tried to regain their grip on her as they led them out to one of the small, poorly made shanties that sat in the middle of the dense woods. They swore at her, one of Blake's captors moving quickly to detain her as Blake was simply standing next to the fourth man, not planning on going anywhere. "We can't just give up and let them keep us locked up here! We have to try and fight back, come on!"

"Stop it!" Blake demanded, still standing motionless and staring at the ground.

"You have to try harder than that!" Yang informed her as she kicked one of them in the chest.

"No, Yang," Blake managed. "You need to stop." Yang stopped in shock, looking at Blake who was doing her best not to cry as the men finally managed to take control of Yang once more.

"Blake?" She called out confused as one of the men grappled with her, managing to fit a cloth gag in her mouth before shoving her forward towards the shacks once again.

"I was with them long enough to know that we have no chance of escaping," Blake explained as the man beside her motioned for her to move and she complied. "The best we can do is go with them and hope that they aren't any harder on us than they need to be." Yang refused to believe that and fought back harder before one of them gripped her hard by her hair at the base of her head and dragged her along. She was pissed, and now they were going to pay as she chuckled to herself and swung around, nailing the man in the chest but having little effect. What was going on?! "They've disabled our semblances, Yang. Please, just give up."

"I refuf to gif uf!" Yang shouted through her gag. The men laughed as they fought against her, finally making it to the cabin and shoving her in ahead of Blake who simply followed and did as the men told her to do.

"We haven't had breeding stock in quite some time," The tallest and largest man said standing beside Blake, having her sit on a waist-high table for a person of average height and undoing her restraints. He bent slightly and spoke into her ear. "Try anything funny and we'll hurt you and your friend here." Blake looked up at him, staring up with her sorrowful and defeated eyes and nodding slowly, glancing back over to Yang who was still giving the other three a run for their money as they tried to clamp her into the stocks in the middle of the room, Blake could see fine in the darkness, but Yang had been reduced to thrashing blindly.

"Libra, want to help us out?!" The other man that had paid for Blake asked. "We don't have all night and at this rate, our time is going to be up before we even get this bitch restrained!"

"Can't handle this one, Gemini?" Yang's highest bidder asked with a chuckle as he slapped her across the face and grabbed her chin. "You belong to us now."

"Fuck you!" She managed through the gag as they fought her, the fourth man finally knocking her knees out from under her as they slammed her into the stock and locked it around her wrists and neck.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The same man asked Gemini.

"Fuck off, Scorpio, you weren't having any better luck," Gemini replied as he double checked to make sure the restraints would hold up against her assaults. She slammed her shoulders against the wood as she threw her whole body forward, finding it to be surprisingly sturdy despite the shape that the hut itself was in. They removed her gag and let her speak once again, shouting profanities in vain as the men laughed at her.

"What do you want with us, you assholes!?" Yang demanded to know.

"Didn't you hear Libra before?" The last man asked. "Breeding stock. You ladies are going to have one purpose for the rest of your life and that's it. This time, you're the animals."

"As if," Yang spat with a smug grin on her face. "Only animals would be content with filling a girl with their seed and just leaving." Blake stared at Yang for a long moment, she had a bad feeling where this was going. She knew what defeat sounded like, and somehow, in the nonsense that Yang was about to declare, she was holding on to what control she had left over the men. "If you were real men, you'd make me cum first."

"Sounds like a challenge," Scorpio noted with a wicked grin as he looked her over. He glanced at his bidding partner. "I don't think she knows what she's in for, Pisces."

"I think we can at least do that for her," Pisces noted with a smirk.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she taunted, Scorpio moving to in front of her and undressing quickly.

"Pace yourself man, we paid a lot of lien for her," Pisces noted as he looked her over, moving next to her and kneeling, cupping her breasts and feeling how heavy they were in his hands, gently manipulating them in his grip and pulling her undershirt and bra down just far enough that her nipples peeked out at them.

"I would if we had the time, but you heard what Yuma said before they started the auction," Scorpio reminded him. "Adam is going to be back sometime tonight." He pressed his penis against her lips but she refused, turning her head away as much as she could.

"Not before you do something for me," she protested. He grabbed her by the hair and glared into her eyes.

"Be cocky all you want, bitch, we're gonna fuck-start you a new attitude," Scorpio told her holding her in place. Pisces chuckled.

"You need to calm down," Pisces insisted moving to her rear. "Doesn't the idea that we might get caught make it more erotic? Like the first time you watched porn with your parents in the other room or something? There was always that idea in the back of your mind saying you might be caught, that anticipation always got me going." He began removing her skirt slowly, exposing her ass which was nothing to be ashamed of but was also nothing compared to Blake's.

"My mom would have chased me out of the house, not removed my fucking limbs for insubordination!" Scorpio noted as he slapped his cock against her face again. "Open up…"

"Give your man a minute and maybe I will, asshole," Yang remarked.

"Yang…" Blake said in disbelief of what she was watching. Scorpio looked up from Yang and looked at the two Faunus who were simply staring.

"You two fuckers enjoying the show or are you going to screw your girl before Adam gets back?" Scorpio asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were going to keep letting the girl in the restraints keep getting the better of you," Gemini chuckled with a smirk. He turned to Blake and looked her body over before looking at Libra.

"Well?" Libra asked him.

"This is the girl that Adam used to be with," Gemini noted to Libra. Libra nodded with a malicious smirk.

"She can probably take it pretty rough then," Libra replied.

"And there doesn't seem to be much fight in her," Gemini noted back. Libra pulled out a knife and sliced Blake's top off of her, leaving behind her jacket as he tore it away from her body before doing the same with her bra, pulling the jacket down enough that her tits were freed and he tossed away the excess material as she whimpered and he slammed her against the stone wall.

"To think that self-entitled prick had you all to himself this entire time," Libra noted as he moved in close and took her right breast in his mouth. He teased her nippled as she tried to move further back, but there was nowhere for her to go. "Hardly fair."

"I wouldn't call it fair at all," Gemini added as he undressed and pulled her closer to the edge of the table, Libra removing himself long enough to do so. He spread her legs and moved to remove her leggings before Libra moved back in and gave the man his knife. "Do we need to ruin all of her clothing?"

"Does it matter?" Libra asked. "This was Adam's bitch, we can take out all of our aggression towards him on her. Besides, she betrayed the Fang! Sure she ain't putting up a fight, but that doesn't mean that we have to be gentle with her." Gemini stared at the blade for a long moment before agreeing and carefully filleting away Blake's shorts to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties. She crossed her legs as the chill from the night air greeted her bare labia. Her subconscious finally realized that it was being lied to by Blake into thinking things were okay, and it surfaced swiftly with protests.

"You two don't need to do this," Blake pleaded. "This isn't what the White Fang is about."

"How would you know?" Gemini asked. "You were so enamored with Adam and your dreams of unity that you didn't actually see that man's ideology for us. This is the version of the White Fang that he imagined in its purest form. That we would dominate the humans and anyone who opposes us in totality, whether it be killing them, enslaving them, or using them for breeding. You know just as well as we do that Faunus seed develops faster than that of humans, so having mates designated for breeding is ideal."

"Then why not find women that actually want to be used for that purpose?" Blake asked louder as Libra moved in on her again, she slid back once more, covering her breasts with her hands.

"I paid too much money to argue with you," Libra griped as he pulled her back to the edge of the table once more. "Now either you can go back to cooperating like you were before, or we'll have to restrain you."

"I won't sit by and let this happen anymore," Blake protested. Gemini grumbled and they pinned her to the table before she could react.

"Time's running short," Gemini noted. Libra discarded only his pants as he moved to her lower half, she lay on her back with her arms and neck strapped to the table.

"So I've noticed," he replied as he forced her legs apart. He quickly planted his face in her crotch before she could force her thighs closed again, quivering as his tongue explored blindly at its surroundings before discovering the small button of her clit and giving it all of the attention it could muster, forcing her breath to catch as she jerked her arms against the straps to no avail.

"No… please…" she begged. It had been such a long time since she'd been with a man and in the dark, despite her night vision, at a glance, she mistook the top of the mask in between her thighs as Adam's and her body betrayed her even further than it already was. The impassioned nights they had shared together. He was never satisfied and every time he came back she gave it to him better than before, but it was never enough for him. But… but this wasn't Adam teasing her now… but what if she didn't please him either? "Please…"

"I think she might be getting into it," Gemini noted as he watched her chest began to heave, her eyes watching the top of Libra's head intently, unable to see his eyes staring back into hers. Gemini reached over her head, twisting and pinching her nipples hard and she cried out, reminded of the other man standing above her. What if she wasn't enough to please either of them? The Faunus's cock hung inches from her face, for the moment he was content with making sure her breasts were properly attended to, thinking about what Libra said before. She had betrayed the Fang and was Adam's little fuck toy, it wasn't like they needed to go easy on her. He slapped her breasts harder and she cried out in pain, it left behind a mark and a sting that he immediately corrected by sucking gently on the spot, regretting his decision to hurt her.

Aren't you enjoying it, Blake? His voice filled her head and she pushed it aside. To say what Gemini had just done to her hurt was ridiculous, Adam had done far worse, but Blake couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. In fact, she did. A lot.

"Harder," she told Gemini. He looked at her for a long moment, glancing up at Libra who was still enjoying the taste of the cat's pussy before looking her in the eyes again. She nodded slowly. He leaned over her slightly once again, this time laying into her breast and leaving a handprint. She moaned something profane, paired with Libra's determined suckling and incredible oral work, the pain took her back to a time where she'd been given more pleasure than she knew what to do with. She came unexpectedly at that point and Libra withdrew, his chin wet.

"What did you do?" Libra asked. Gemini shrugged.

"Must have been you that broke her, I've just been up here playing with her tits," Gemini defended before almost jumping out of his skin as Blake ran her tongue along his length without prompt. Libra smirked.

"Looks like she's a little more eager than before," Libra noted, wiping his mouth as he lined himself up to enter Blake. "How's our kitten feeling?"

"Good," she purred. No! This wasn't the way it was supposed to go! She'd finally found the will to escape! What happened?

"Good," Libra parroted back with a light bout of laughter. He ran his length against her vagina, letting her juiced lubricate him naturally as he made sure to run his head over her clit a few more times, enjoying the sight of her mound separating and caressing both sides of his penis. She began slipping into the past again as she continued tending to the man standing above her head. Adam used to make her wait until it seemed like agonizing torture. Was this man going to do the same? She got her answer much sooner than she expected, gasping hard as she felt his tip push against her opening until it willed him in, allowing him most of the way in on his first attempt and she moaned out loudly and illegible.

"Yes…" She groaned. She hadn't been treated like this in such a long time… but… wasn't she supposed to be… Her thoughts were cut short as Gemini grabbed her neck restraint for balance and began entering her mouth with his member. Neither of them were by any means small, and as Libra removed himself, leaving her feeling empty, Gemini filled her facial orifice just enough to allow her to slick him up before he pulled back out. Libra would then slap his dick against her clit a few times, rubbing the entire thing against her pussy lips once more before pushing a bit further, a painstaking process that helped build Blake's anticipation, and the two of them kept it up for some time.

When Libra was finally satisfied with how wet she was, and how he had reached the end of his length, he gripped tightly to her hips and began going to town, her clavicle crashing violently against the strap around her neck as her body was physically unable to go any further. Gemini saw his opening and forced himself as far as he could into the girl, letting Libra do most of the work for both of them. As her body moved up the table he would reach peak depth in her throat, it clamped around him as she tried to find her breath. He'd let her struggle for a few moments before pulling out, letting her breathe as the saliva ran off of his rod like a waterfall, coating her face in a thick layer of mucus before he'd push right back in.

And it all felt amazing to her. She hadn't been treated like this in years, not since the last time that she and Adam had hooked up, and even then he had never been as rough on her as these two men were being. She wasn't sure that she'd have enough air to make it until the next time he pulled out of her mouth. She was practically drowning in her saliva, and neither of them were asking her if she was okay, or if she needed a break. There was no safe word. How was it possible that this was turning her on as much as it was!? And then Libra changed his angle slightly and Blake lost all control of her body.

Like a switch had been thrown, somehow he was greeting a spot that had never been graced in this way before and the newness was refreshing and orgasmic, causing Blake's back to arch and body to tense up for a long moment which almost proved fatal as Gemini struggled to remove himself as she found herself desperate for breath. He pulled out, clearing her nose as she inhaled in before letting it all back out.

"Fuck!" Blake screamed as her body crashed against the table she orgasmed once again, the sensation around Libra's manhood caught him off guard and he gave a final thrust before expelling his seed deep inside of her and almost directly into her cervix. He held fast, letting it fill her and making sure it took despite Faunus' seed's hyper-ability to do so, before pulling out his flaccid cock and admiring the mixed juiced that slowly made their way out from her lips, not having enough strength to push it out any faster.

"Here I thought I was making a fucking mess," Libra said. Gemini finished himself off, jacking off until he came hard all over her tits and shoulders.

"Fuck she was good," Gemini stated out of breath.

"You could've cum in her mouth," Libra told him as he collected his clothes.

"Nah, she couldn't breath. Besides, she had a nice rack and all, and the two with the blonde kept complaining about is how Adam would be back soon," Gemini noted. Libra nodded.

"Good point," Libra agreed as they left.

* * *

"What's taking so long back there?" Yang asked as Pisces pulled her white cotton g-string to the side and noted that her asshole looked tighter than he would have expected for someone talking her game and that she already appeared to be on the wet side. "Have you never seen panties before? I mean, I understand that you guys are animals, but your women wear panties, right?"

"I'm gonna put that gag back on her," Scorpio grumbled as Pisces pulled her underwear down to her thighs.

"That's going to make it a bit difficult to face fuck her, don't you think?" Pisces asked him as he moved in close.

"He's got a point," Yang agreed.

"I fucking hate you," Scorpio growled. Yang smirked and gave him a wink.

"The feeling is mutual," Yang replied before gasping and shuddering. "Well it is about fucking time but you're going to have to do better than that if you want me to cum."

"Now open up?" Scorpio questioned. Yang sighed.

"Now I'm willing to give you a little head if it'll shut you up," Yang griped shaking her head. She slowly opened her mouth, prepared to tease his head a little bit when Scorpio suddenly slammed himself all the way in and held her there for a long moment, her eyes wide as she filled with fury but nothing happened since they'd stripped her of her semblance much like they'd stripped her of her pride, but she had no reason to panic, he was hardly the largest man that she'd ever had in her mouth and now he was going to hear all about it as soon as he found disappointment in her lack of a gag reflex and decided to pull out.

"You want to switch sides?" Scorpio asked Pisces.

"Not on your fucking life," he called out. "This pussy is sweet as honey. Why, her mouth doesn't work?"

"Funny," Scorpio grunted trying to force himself in further. He gave up after a few more seconds, letting Yang catch her breath and she chuckled as a moan escaped her lips.

"Hope your fish buddy back there has a bigger piece of equipment than you do," Yang jested with a wink. "Now, either be patient, or you can shove it back in again, but it still isn't going to be very exciting." He shut her up with his member, shoving it completely in a second time, not about to be told what to do by a human.

"Why couldn't I have been blessed with a horsecock?" Scorpio mumbled as Pisces made himself visible once more.

"What was that?" Pisces asked.

"Wasn't talking to you!" Scorpio shouted. Pisces flipped him off, separating Yang's legs a bit further and pulling them back a bit before lining himself up.

"I'm kind of surprised that she hasn't cum yet, she's really wet back here," Pisces told him as he pushed right in. Yang mound was cleanly shaven, full, and plump, maintaining an almost perfect curvature even as he entered her body. "It must be the aura on these girls but fuck is she tight!"

"Just gonna rub this in, aren't you?" Scorpio said. Scorpio stopped short of pulling out as Yang let out a groan of sorts that meshed with a gargle, finally doing something for the impatient man, she looked up at him and her eyes spoke volumes. She had meant what she said, as soon as she got hers, he would get his. He pulled out slowly and she inhaled deeply before letting it back out.

"Seems like you animals can learn a thing or two," she taunted as her body was thrown forward against the stocks and she grunted, her ass compressing against his waist as he slammed into her forcefully. She bit her lip and glanced back, though she couldn't see anything past the board. He was good, but this couldn't be enough to break her, right? She'd held out longer against far worse, so for her to hold out longer than a couple of Faunus that had paid a fair amount of Lien to use her body should have been no small feat but Yang kept forgetting about one thing. Her lack of semblance. "Shit…"

"What was that?" Scorpio asked.

"N… Nothing…" Yang fought the pleasure that invaded her body. The man inside of her didn't seem average by any means, and with his strength and speed, Yang was sure that he would have likely destroyed the insides of someone smaller. Not to mention he seemed large, though she couldn't visually confirm the fact. It really did feel good… dammit, why did they do this to her? She grinned, fighting the ecstasy that demanded to take over. "Come closer so I can clean that dirty animal cock." She'd said it way too sexually, and Scorpio immediately took notice. It wasn't the same as her dominating demeanor as before. It was playful.

"You want this?" He asked taking a step forward and letting the head rest on her lips.

"I doubt you're going to clean it," she tried to recover. She opened her mouth, letting him slowly insert his member, her tongue covering and exploring all of his bulges and veins as she felt the heat in her womb growing. Her lower half crashed back against the manhood that filled every inch of her canal, wanting more than he had to offer, but his deepest thrusts seemed to fulfill that desire and spread the sensation deeper. "Oh…"

"You want him to go harder?" Scorpion asked Yang, her eyes trying to avoid contact but glossed over with pleasure that was akin to ahegao.

"Yes," she spoke softly.

"Yes, what?" Scorpio asked pulling his dick out of her mouth.

"Yes!" She shouted at him. Fuck her pride, his cock was amazing!

"Yes, master?" He inquired. Her eyes narrowed as she nearly refused, but the member deep within her that attempted desperately to push further than it was physically allowed reminded her she needed him to, it wasn't a want any longer.

"Yes, master!" She screamed.

"Give it all you got!" Scorpio called out as he gripped Yang's neck with both hands and began fucking her throat as hard as he could as she choked. She didn't care, the man kept his word, and Pisces crashed harder and harder into her until her legs gave out and she felt her body explode with his, her juices coating his massive manhood as his sperm took to her tunnels, overflowing and spilling out into her womb. He pulled out, letting her legs drop from beneath her as the liquid exploded out at first before flowing out steadily in an unnatural quantity. A moment later Scorpio came in her throat, giving her no choice but to swallow as he released her neck, prompting her to down it quickly so she could breathe.

"Still think we're animals?" Pisces asked. Yang sputtered for a long moment as her mind processed what happened. She wanted it again, but she couldn't admit it to them.

"Fuck you," she managed. He smirked.

"If we're lucky," Scorpio chuckled. They noted that the other two men were already gone and headed to the door, dressing before opening it.

"Might I ask what's going on here?" came a voice that greeted them.

"Mr. Taurus…" Scorpio started.

"Adam, you're back early!" Pisces interjected.

"That doesn't answer my question," Adam insisted as he forced his way in past them.

"It was Yuma's idea!" Scorpio blurted out. Adam looked at the two women before turning back towards the men, his mask glowing.

"Oh was it?" Adam asked.

* * *

"Here we have the breeding chambers," Yuma said as he led the three young men into a large room attached to the large White Fang training compound that appeared to have been recently built. "Seeing as how Faunus have a short gestation period of one month, but you men already know that because I know we all paid attention in biology, it's one of the most important rooms for this compound for several reasons. To begin with, financially. These women pay to run this facility and then some every month when we hold the auction for who gets to have the next chance at breeding them. Second, population reasons, obviously. And lastly, if I'm remembering everything, it's a great stress reliever for the men."

"Is it possible for one of us to have a chance?" The first asked.

"For the right price, sure," Yuma chuckled and they followed suit.

"Are they pregnant now?" The second asked staring hard at them through the glass. Yuma glanced back, so accustomed to how they looked now that he hardly paid it any notice. It had been nearly two years ago since that first night that they'd brought them back and actioned them off for the first time in those crude, makeshift the four of them were laid on a large mattress that could easily fit ten people if the need arose, completely naked with the Fang emblem branded just below their belly buttons. Their breasts were all engorged from constantly being filled with milk, and their stomachs were rounded.

"No," Yuma corrected. "But their bodies remain in that state due to constant childbirth."

"Do they enjoy it?" The last asked. Yuma tried not to laugh at the last question.

"While that is hardly our priority with human's and traitors, you'll be glad to know that their usage is so constant that if they go without sex for more than a week once they've given birth, they start making the most horrible screams," Yuma noted. "But enough of this, on to the next stop!" The men left ahead of him and he looked at the girls one last time, their faces frozen in an unnerving ahegao, bodies unmoving, waiting to be used again. "Animals."


End file.
